We Will Avenge
by Ramore361
Summary: Third story to 'A Change' and 'I Am Iron Man'. Rebecca works with Shield, monitoring the Tesseract, until Loki steals it from their grasp, turning their lives into a war. Tony and The Avengers are called in, and Rebecca must work with them to get the Tesseract back, much to her father's protests. In a matter of days the situation worsens and turns into something they never expected
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca walked through the corridors of Shield headquarters, holding a file in her hands and reading over it as her feet led the way out of familiarity. It was calculations and results of the Tesseract's changing power potentials over the past few weeks. It was an icy blue cube, and it's power was unlimited when used correctly. Fury had recruited Rebecca to run the investigation on the object, making sure everything was monitored. He gave her a lot of trust, which Tony couldn't believe since Fury didn't exactly trust anything he did.

Tony had initially been angry when he found out that Rebecca had agreed to work with Shield, but not nearly as angry as he was at Fury for asking her in the first place. He didn't want this for her, he wanted her to have a normal life without Shield having a hold over her, but Rebecca stood her ground on her decision to work with them. She wanted to do something that would help the world, but she wanted to challenge herself as well. It wasn't as if she trusted Shield any more than Tony did, but she did want to do this. Tony was still unconvinced that it was a good idea, he had always been suspicious toward Shield and their priorities, but Rebecca was old enough to make her own decisions as she have proved many times now.

They had fixed up the mansion in California, but they were currently residing in New York where Tony had fulfilled his plans to build the Stark Tower. He and Pepper spent most of their time there since they had worked together on building the tower. Rebecca was glad they had finally gotten together, they were happier than ever and she rarely seen either of them in a bad mood anymore.

Ben was no longer a pizza boy since he had been fired, something about a lack of commitment to his work although that lack of commitment came from his determination to get another job. He was working with a government firm who specialized in computer monitoring, tracking and hacking. He loved doing it, and it was the perfect job for him. He was based in New York since he had discovered the job when accompanying Tony and Rebecca on their frequent trips to the city. He went home every few weeks to visit his mother, but other than that, he too resided at Stark Tower, but in a separate bedroom under Tony's orders. Ben was part of their family now, but there was no way Tony was letting his daughter and her boyfriend share a room.

Rebecca didn't have far to travel usually for work, unless it was something with higher security, but she was normally working on the Tesseract only, she didn't need to be involved in their other duties and she preferred not be. Coulson helped her ease into Shield's routines, he was much more pleasant than Fury was on his best day.

''How long has this been going on?'' Rebecca asked as she walked into the lab warehouse.

A man turned around to meet her gaze, his look one of concern and confusion. ''An hour, I called you as soon as it began.''

His name was Dr. Erik Selvig, and he was a physicist that Shield had hired to help with the investigation. He had worked in New Mexico previously with fellow physicist Jane Foster, discovering entrances to other worlds following the visit of Thor. Rebecca had heard about the whole thing, even saw footage of the destruction caused by the metal giant. He was a brilliant man, Rebecca was glad Shield put him on this case. She walked over to the Tesseract, glowing blue, and looked at the little swirls it was creating inside. It's power levels had been shifting back and forth for hours, making it impossible to accurately track it's behavior. Dr. Selvig and Rebecca had been accumulating results for weeks now, and nothing had happened like this before. It was rather frightening, not knowing what was going on.

''Something's not right,'' she shook her head in confusion. ''The theory is all wrong, this wouldn't be happening if the power wasn't being used.''

Selvig nodded. ''Then what? We haven't used it's power at all.''

Rebecca looked back to him. ''No, _we _haven't.'' she looked seriously. ''It's misbehaving.''

Selvig walked over and grabbed his notes he had been making since it began. ''This is the data. Levels were rising and falling, but nothing was happening. It might have been a rupture in the core, but the calculation don't add up.'' he explained, pointing at his collected data.

Rebecca looked over them, reading every word, number and equation. There weren't many time she had to ask for help since she began working here, in fact she never had to. She knew what she doing and could handle working alone or with others, as much as she disliked it, but this wasn't right. Something could happen to this Tesseract soon, and it didn't look good.

''Call Fury,'' she looked to Selvig. ''Get him down here, he needs to see this.'' Selvig nodded and phoned Coulson.

* * *

'_'All personnel, evacuation order has been confirmed. This is not a drill.''_

Fury arrived at Shield headquarters, stepping out of the helicopter with Agent Maria Hill. Coulson was waiting for them on the ground, seeing the seriousness in the director's expression. Fury marched over, looking at Coulson for answers after he was called to get here urgently due to fears the Tesseract was going to cause serious damage, resulting in their evacuation.

''How bad is it?'' Fury asked.

''That's the problem sir, we don't know.'' Coulson told him. With that, they made their way inside to find out for themselves from the people working on it. ''Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.'' Coulson explained.

''NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase.''

''He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event.''

''It just turned itself on?'' Agent Hill asked, following behind.

Fury knew this was bad. ''What are the energy levels now? And where's Stark? Get her down here.''

''Climbing. Stark and Selvig have been working to shut it down, but they couldn't, so we ordered evacuation.''

Fury gave each of them instructions. Coulson was to clear out the campus, getting everyone as far away as possible, and Agent Hill was to make sure Shield's Phase 2 weapons werev shipped out immediately. Then, he made his way to the warehouse, seeing Stark and Selvig monitoring the Tesseract, watching it with keen eyes.

''Talk to me,'' he walked over.

Selvig looked up. ''Director,''

''Is there anything we know for certain?'' he asked, and Selvig turned to Rebecca to answer. He was quite intimidated by the director, but Rebecca wasnt. Selvig didn't know why, but he preferred to have her explain things to Fury since after all it was her operation.

''The Tesseract is misbehaving.'' she told him.

''Is that supposed to be funny?''

Rebecca looked at him seriously. ''It's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving.''

Fury followed as they walked over to it. ''I assume you pulled to plug.''

Rebecca sighed, thinking Fury understood the powerful object, but clearly not. ''It's an _energy_ source. We shut off the power, she turns it back on. It's reaching peak level-''

''We prepared for this,'' he told them. ''Harnessing energy from space.''

''We don't have the harness,'' Dr. Selvig spoke up. ''Our calculations are far from complete.''

''It's throwing off low levels of gamma radiation.'' Rebecca explained.

Fury looked away, thinking to himself as how bad the situation was. ''Where's Barton?''

Selvig chuckled. ''The Hawk?'' he pointed upwards. ''In his nest as usual.''

Fury looked around. ''Agent Barton, report.'' In a matter of seconds, the agent was standing next to him. ''I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.''

Barton followed him over to the Tesseract. ''Well I see better from a distance.''

Rebecca stood with Selvig, looking over at the Agent. He was one of Shield's best agents, so she didn't understand why they had him here babysitting the operation. Rebecca suspected it was because Shield wanted something from this Tesseract instead of monitoring it for it's safety and precention. They wanted something from it, and Rebecca wasn't going to help them utilize it's power. She didn't trust Shield, or Fury to be exact, and she only told them things about the Tesseract that they needed to know about it's potential, and she kept the rest to herself and Selvig. Fury knew Rebecca was only here for the opportunity to work on the Tesseract, not because she trusted Shield and their operations. He knew that, just like her father, she would always be hazardous to trust him.

The Tesseract began making noises then, nothing that either Dr. Selvig or herself had heard before. The colors inside were swirling around, and it didn't look good. Fury stepped back, telling everyone else to be careful and move away as well.

''What's going on?'' Fury turned to Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes were fixed on the cube. ''It's reached peak level.''

''And what's happening now?''

''It's never happened before.''

They all stood back, watching as the cube grumbled and lit up as if something was interfering with it. In a matter of seconds, it was radiating it's glow all around the warehouse as if it was attracting itself to something, and then it stopped, but not without leaving them with something in the room. It looked like a man, but he looked so weak that they didn't know where he had come from. Rebecca had never seen anyone like him before, he was dressed in a robe-like outfit, and he obviously wasn't from around here. What concerned them all was the weapon in his hand. It was a long scepter, and it glowed blue at the end just as the Tesseract did, and Rebecca immediately knew that's what he was here for. The unknown man looked up at them with a menacing look, but for a moment he seemed to have no idea where he was.

''Sir,'' Fury called out, handling the situation. ''Put down the spear!''

At this, the man looked at the weapon in his hands as if he had forgotten he even had it. Then, his expression turned violent as he used the scepter to cast of powerful blasts in their direction. It knocked out a few security guards, and Selvig ducked behind a desk, pulling Rebecca down as well out of the fire. The man jumped high into the air and came down with the scepter to stab another guard, knocking him to the ground and kicking another as he easily dodged the many bullets they were shooting at him with.

Fury was shielding himself behind one of the benches, and he kicked a silver suitcase over to her and nodded toward the Tesseract, since she was closest to it. They needed to put it in this case and take it with them, they couldn't let this man take it. Hurriedly, she made her way over and began piecing the Tesseract into the case carefully.

''You have heart,'' she heard the man say, and she looked over just in time to see him pointing the scepter at Agent Barton's chest, and she saw Barton's eyes change to icy blue, the same color of the scepter. It was as if the man had taken his soul and replaced it with some sort of spell, and Barton no longer fought back. He put his gun back in it's holster and stared at the man blankly.

Fury walked over now the man stopped his attacking. ''Who are you?''

The man looked at him as if he should know, but answered. ''I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.''

Selvig looked up, instantly knowing his name. ''Loki...brother of Thor.'' he spoke.

The man didn't like being reminded of his sibling, and he looked over at him with anger.

''We have no quarrel with your people.'' Fury assured him. Asgard was a whole other world out of this planet, they didn't need any trouble with them.

''An ant has no quarrel with a boot.'' Loki commented.

Fury looked at him, confused. ''Are you planning to step on us?'' Rebecca looked over to watch the scene play out, still trying to disconnect the Tesseract.

''I come with glad tidings,'' Loki smiled. ''of a world made free.''

''Free from what?'' Fury asked.

''Freedom.'' Loki told him, walking over to Selvig who was standing still with fear. ''Freedom is life's greatest lie, and once you accept that, in your heart...'' he rose the scepter to Selvig's chest, making his eyes turn black, and then to icy blue, matching the scepter as he seemed to have taken Selvig's soul, placing him under some sort of spell.

Fury looked over to Rebecca, seeing that she was done fitting the Tesseract back into the case, and he nodded his head for her to leave. Although he treated her like any other employee at Shield, she was the youngest one there, and he felt that it was his job to protect her, and if anything happened, Tony would never let it go. He instructed her to use the back exit that lead straight out to the vehicles that were leaving, but Loki could sense her movement even as she moved carefully.

''Please don't,'' he told her, turning and eyeing the case. ''I still need that.'' Rebecca stopped, looking up at him with fear.

He saw the fear, he saw the anger and the anticipation. This girl was no younger than seventeen years old, and she was here with these people, protecting what is now his. The Tesseract, as he saw it, was his possession and he would use it for terrible, cruel things in order to get what he wants. This world didn't deserve it's freedom, and he would soon make everyone see it his way. The girl continued staring at his with intense eyes, not looking away from him. He wondered why she didn't run, scream or shoot at him like everyone else did. She was the only one that had not acknowledged his presence this entire time, and that offended him. He was a god, he deserved everyone knowing who he was.

''You can't just come here and take it.'' she spoke, surprising herself with her courage to utter a single word when she was so scared.

Loki narrowed his eyes. She was frightened of him, and yet she stood up to him. ''I intend to.'' Rebecca moved her feet, taking a step backwards toward the exit. ''I wouldn't.'' he warned, his voice firm. ''That move might be the last you make.''

Fury stepped in. ''This doesn't have to get any uglier.''

''Of course it does!'' Loki yelled. ''I've come too far for anything else.''

A man that Loki had used his scepter on walked over and grabbed the case from Rebecca's hands, snatching it with force and walking back to Loki, who was now in charge of everything the man did.

''Sir, Director Fury is stalling,'' Barton informed Loki. ''This whole place is gonna cave.''

Loki smirked, looking over to Rebecca again who just continued to stare back at him, although it was more of a hateful glare. ''Very well.''

As Loki turned, accompanied by the man who held the case, Fury pulled his gun out and shot at him, but Agent Barton quickly pulled his own gun out and shot at him, hitting him in the chest. Rebecca gasped as Fury hit the ground, but she knew he was wearing a vest to protect him as they all did. She looked up and saw Barton aiming at her too, and he managed to pierce a bullet through her shirt before she could jump out of the way. Her vest protected her, but it was still a heavy impact, and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the side of the desk and ending up next to Fury who was also trying to get up.

A few moments later, through the fogginess of Rebecca's vision, she saw Fury stand up and pull out his radio communicator. ''Hill!'' he yelled, pulling the bullet from his vest. ''Barton's turned!''

He looked over to Rebecca, noticing she was down as well and had hit her head, so he helped her up as best he could, supporting most of her weight along with his own injuries, and then he rushed them out of the building. Shield was about to collapse, and they only just made it to the helicopter outside before it caved in. Rebecca looked back, watching the headquarters crumble apart, and Fury watched on as well in shock.

It wasn't long before they heard news that Loki had destroyed a few of the vehicles that Shield agents were using, including Hill who had gone off in pursuit of Barton, Selvig and Loki. Her car was trapped within a tunnel, blocked by huge rocks. Fury ordered the pilot to chase the vehicle they were in, following them out onto a field where he tried to shoot Loki. Loki, sitting in the back on the truck, aimed his scepter and hit the helicopter, forcing Fury and Rebecca to roll out onto the ground, before it crashed into the ground, the pilot narrowly escaping. When they looked up, they were gone.

Fury pulled out his receiver. ''The Tesseract is with the hostile force.'' he told Coulson and Hill who were listening in. ''I need all agents who aren't rescuing on this. This is a level seven!'' he yelled, and Rebecca looked at him with horror. Level seven, this was bad. ''As of right now, we are at war.''

Rebecca's chest heaved with fear and worrying, listening as Coulson's voice replied. ''What do we do?''

Fury set down the receiver, looking out into the distance. He never thought this day would come. But they needed them, and they would have to do this. This was the world in a mad man's hands, they needed them.

* * *

**Well, welcome to my newest story! Told you I would have it up as soon as I finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay with me here, because I promise it gets better and I have a lot of things in store for this story! This story might focus a little more on Rebecca, since the Avengers movie wasn't focused on ONE character, but I will have her interacting with the Avengers and there will be plenty of father/daughter moments, be sure of that! Pepper wasn't involved in the movie much, but I will involve her as much as I can. Ben will also be in it as well. Bare in mind this is the first chapter and a lot more will be explained if you have questions!**

**I want to thank ZabuzasGirl for helping me with ideas and helping me find little storylines to go with a write. Thank you, you've helped me a lot.**

**Please review with your opinion, comment or thoughts on the story and follow this story! Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson was on his phone back at one of the many Shield agencies, waiting while Rebecca was in the medical ward. She only had a cut on her lip from when she fell, but all wounds had to be taken care of accordingly. Rebecca could hear him talking in the hallway, putting Fury's plan into action to gather the 'team', whoever that consisted of.

''We need you to come in,'' he spoke quietly, trying to convey the seriousness. ''Natasha...Barton's been compromised.'' Rebecca listened in, trying to hear what Coulson was saying, but he had paused for a moment. ''We think so. You bring in the big guy.'' he spoke, and Rebecca wondered who the 'big guy' was. ''Oh no, I've got Stark, you get the big guy.''

Rebecca was finished in the medical ward, walking out and into the hall to meet Coulson, who gave her a light smile, easing her worries after the day she had been through, the day they had all been through. One of their Agents had been taken by Loki, and so was Dr. Selvig, not to mention a few of their other staff had been effected by the possessing power of the scepter. He was always kind to Rebecca, he understood how daunting Shield could be, especially for someone here all by themselves at the age of seventeen. He helped her out and was always there for her if she ever needed help, they'd grown to have a friendship.

''What was that all about?'' Rebecca asked, referring to his call to Natasha, who she previously knew as Natalie Rushman, the woman who went undercover at Stark Industries.

Coulson shook his head casually. ''It's nothing to worry about. Come on, I'll drive you home.''

Rebecca walked alongside him. ''Will you tell me what this 'team' is?''

Coulson looked at her and whispered. ''Not yet.''

Rebecca took the hint and continued walking next to him in silence, passing a few offices and rooms until they were in the parking lot. They were escorted to Coulson's car since security had been upgraded in a matter of hours. Once they were inside, Rebecca turned to him for answers now that they were away from any prying ears at Shield, otherwise Coulson might have gotten in trouble.

''It's just this initiative that Fury came up with. A group of people...but not just _ordinary _people, that would be able to defend us...when we couldn't.'' he explained. ''It was scrapped, the council never approved it and Shield never went any further with it. But, now we need them.''

Rebecca nodded. ''Who are they?''

''You'll have to find that one out for yourself.'' he told her.

''My dad's one of those people, isn't he?''

Coulson looked at her guiltily. ''Iron Man defends the country, Fury wants him to defend the world.''

When they finally made it to Stark Tower, Coulson got his phone out to call Tony who was on the top floor. Rebecca followed him into the elevator and stood beside him as he put the phone to his ear, preparing himself for Tony's whining, which he knew was coming. As usual, Jarvis held the line until Tony would answer, which was taking longer than usual. When he finally got through, it was clear that he didn't want to be disturbed.

''You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message-''

''Mr. Stark, this is urgent.'' Coulson cut him off.

''Then leave it urgently.''

The elevator doors slid open on the top floor, revealing Coulson and Rebecca standing inside. Tony looked over with curiosity and annoyance that Coulson had actually made a visit instead of what he thought was a phone call.

''Phil!'' Pepper smiled, standing to walk over to him.

''Phil?'' Tony looked at her in surprise, following. ''His first name is Agent.''

Rebecca walked into the room, standing over by the couch, leaning her back against it as she listened to their conversation. She knew what this was all about, but she didn't know how her dad would react since, after the events at the Stark Expo last year, he no longer qualified for The Avengers, and the whole idea was put on hold anyway.

''Fury needs you to look over this.'' Coulson held out a briefing folder.

Tony cringed at the sight. ''I don't like being handed things.''

Pepper rolled her eyes and took the folder from Coulson instead. ''That's fine, because I love being handed things.'' she said as she was handing it to Tony whether he liked it or not. ''Is this about The Avengers?'' Rebecca looked up, wondering how Pepper knew about this already. ''Which I know nothing about.''

''The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify.'' Tony called back as he walked over to one of his desks to looks at the electronic files Coulson had given him. ''Yeah, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others.'' he referred back to his personality description Shield had given him.

''That I _did _know.'' Pepper smiled.

Pepper and Coulson were talking together for a little while until Tony called her over, wanting to figure out what they were doing now. Rebecca knew that Coulson had chosen a bad time to come by, there was champagne on the table, and that meant they were celebrating the fact that the Stark Tower was now a beacon on self-sustaining clean energy. They worked together on the idea, so it was expected that they would celebrate.

Tony and Pepper's words were barely audible as they spoke together, and Rebecca turned away from them when she saw them about to kiss. Coulson looked back at her with a smile. Although she was happy to see them happy, she still didn't like seeing that. Tony held onto her hand as she went to walk away, pulling her back for another kiss and Rebecca could hear Pepper telling him she needed to go, and he needed to work.

''I have to take the jet the D.C tonight,'' she told Rebecca when she walked over. ''I think you and your dad have a lot to look over. What happened to your lip?'' Pepper noticed with concern.

''Oh, I fell over, no big deal.'' Rebecca shrugged. ''When will you be back?''

''I'm not sure, a few days maybe. I'll be working on the zoning for the other buildings, so I'm not sure.'' she explained.

''Okay, well I'll see you when you get back.'' Rebecca smiled.

Rebecca turned and walked over to where Tony was, looking at the people that were on the screen in holograms. It was everyone who was chosen for The Avengers. There were videos of a big green man throwing cars everywhere, and she recognized him as The Hulk. There was a man with a bow and arrow, fighting off attackers next to a lady with red hair, and recognized both of them as Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. All of these people were different from anyone else on this earth, that's why they were chosen. They could fight these battles, together. She also noticed a man in an American uniform, blue, red and white, and she knew it was Captain America. She knew lots about that man, it was her grandfather that searched for him most his life, looking through the oceans and ice for this man that was discovered a long time after Howard Stark passed away. She didn't know how her father felt about this man since Howard was so preoccupied looking for him when Tony was younger, it caused a rift between the two.

Tony flipped through more information, reading over what their involvement was, and what exactly the Tesseract was. Rebecca had told him very little of what the Tesseract was because she knew that if he found out the power of it and what it could do, he would have objections as to her working with it. But now, as he read through everything, he would be exposed to how lethal the Tesseract was if it were being used by the wrong person and was in the wrong hands, which it now was. He had read vaguely about the Tesseract in his father's notes, he was the one to find it while he was searching for Captain American at sea, but he was never told too much about it, and once Shield got a hold of it, nothing more was said on the issue. They kept it a secret.

''You didn't tell me this thing could do so much.'' Tony told her, still looking over the object's hologram.

Rebecca stood beside him and moved around a few holograms. ''Can you see why I wouldn't tell you?''

Tony frowned. ''I thought we agreed no more secrets between us.''

That made Rebecca feel guilty. ''I wasn't hiding anything. I just didn't _tell _you everything.''

''Well when I do that, it's called keeping secrets.'' he muttered. ''Were you there when this thing was taken?'' Rebecca nodded, and Tony saw the swollen lip she had, a shade of purple around it. ''That's it, you can't go back there. You told me this place was safe.''

''I _can't _go back anyway, it's not there anymore.'' she turned to him. ''The whole place is caved in, the Tesseract interfered with something in the building, it's gone.''

Tony looked over to her. ''And you were inside?''

''I got out.'' she snapped. ''Do you really want to talk about this now? We need to find the Tesseract.''

''No, we as in _these _people,'' he pointed at the pictures. ''need to find the Tesseract. _You _aren't going after this thing.''

Rebecca couldn't believe this. ''I've been studying this thing for over a month, I need to get it back.''

''This Loki guy, he's crazy. He's not going to hand it over.'' Tony warned.

''I know that, I was there, I _saw _him take it. But this was my responsibility, I was the one who was monitoring it, I need to get it back.''

''It's not your responsibility to go off with Shield chasing this guy.'' Tony told her, turning to him.

''But it's my _choice_.''

Tony shook his head. ''No,''

''No what? No, I can't go?'' she asked in disbelief.

''No, you can't go.''

''That's not your decision.''

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. ''I get it, this is your job, your life, you're all independent now, I get it.'' he explained. ''But I don't want you to do this.''

''Well I'm sorry, but I need to do this.'' she shrugged. ''I know you don't like that I work with Shield, and believe me I trust them just as much as you do, but I want to finish what I started with this, dad.''

Tony went back to looking at the holograms. ''You're right, I don't like it. Never have, never will.'' he told her quietly, and for a moment they stood in silence as he thought to himself. ''If you get so much as a _scratch _during this thing, you're coming home. I'll drag you back myself, and I'll have Coulson fill me in on everything.''

Rebecca's lips turned up into a smile. ''I promise I'll be careful.''

''I know you will, otherwise you'll have me to deal with.'' he looked over to her, letting out a smile. He had to let her do this, he could tell how much it meant to her. A lot of things had changed in all of these months, he had grown to trust her word when she said she would be okay. He let her do things which he never would have before, and she was always careful. She was growing up, and he had to support her decisions.

* * *

Rebecca sat on Ben's bed, watching as he packed clothes into his luggage bag, making sure he was taking everything he needed. He was going back to California to see him mother for a week since he had time off work. His visit to his mom had come at the perfect time since Rebecca would be away for a few days with Shield, helping find the Tesseract.

''Do you really think that guy's gonna hand it over to Shield?'' Ben asked as he tossed a few shirts into the bag, and Rebecca sighed before she folded them neatly.

''No, we're not expecting him to.'' she told him. ''It's gonna be difficult, but it's too dangerous to risk him having it any longer.''

''I just don't think Shield has a very good idea of what to do.''

Rebecca chuckled. ''Nope, they don't. But they're tracking him now, and they have all of those people coming in to help, so it will be a lot easier than working alone.''

''I can't believe there's an actual team of people called The Aveng-''

''Shh!'' she scolded. ''I only told you because you wouldn't be here to blab to people at work.''

Ben frowned. ''I wouldn't blab.''

''You wouldn't mean to, but somehow it would get out.'' she justified. ''Anyway, I'm going in tomorrow morning and we're heading to the new base, wherever that is. Then it's all a matter of finding the Tesseract.''

Ben sat down next to her on the bed. ''It sounds really dangerous. I mean, this guy is literally from another planet.''

Rebecca grabbed his hand. ''Please don't worry. I don't want you going back home and sitting around thinking about this, okay? I can handle it, Shield can handle it, I'll be fine.''

''I know you can handle it,'' he shook his head. ''That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry.''

Rebecca leaned forward, resting on his chest. ''I'm gonna miss you.''

Ben put his arms around her. ''Hey, it's just for the week. I'll miss you too.''

''I'm going to sound like a really clingy girlfriend here, but...you'll call me, right?''

Ben laughed, tightening his grip on her. ''Oh, I'll call. Every day.''

* * *

Rebecca had her own bag in her arms as she got out of the car at the location Coulson informed her to meet at. She was dressed in black, and she looked around her car to see where Coulson was. A few minutes passed and she leaned against the roof of the car, yawning, before she noticed a black helicopter coming over to land in the clearing nearby. It was a Shield helicopter, she could easily identify them, and she walked over. The doors on the side slid open for her, and she hesitantly stepped inside.

''Long time, no see.''

Rebecca turned to see Natasha Romanoff sitting on the seat beside her, giving her a light and welcoming smile. Rebecca never got used to the fact that this woman was one of Shield's most talented Agents, and the most deadliest. She hadn't seen her for a few months since spotting her at the Shield headquarters, she had been out on numerous missions and had been called in from one to help on this mission.

''Huh,'' Rebecca sat down. ''I didn't think you'd come in.''

''Some things take precedent.''

Rebecca nodded, although she wasn't sure what Natasha's priorities were. She knew her and Barton went on many missions together, they were the best partners to take care of anything Fury needed them to, but since Natasha's personality was so cold most of the time, Rebecca couldn't tell how much Barton being taken effected her.

''So, where's the base?''

Natasha smirked. ''Oh it's up in the sky.''

''The sky?'' Rebecca asked, knowing Natasha wasn't one to joke around, but still disbelieving. ''The new base is in the _sky_?''

''The Shield Hellicarrier.''

''You're serious.''

Natasha nodded. ''It's a lot bigger than it sounds, you'll see.''

Just as Natasha had said, the hellicarrier was indeed larger than it sounded. It was huge, massive even. It looked like a military ship, especially since it was on the water at the moment. There were jets lined up all over the deck, showing just how big the craft was. As Rebecca jumped out of the helicopter after it landed, she noticed many people walking around making sure everything was in order.

Natasha could see how overwhelmed Rebecca was, staring at all that was going on, and she could tell she certainly wasn't expecting this. None of them were. This hellicarrier was made for stealth, and when they would go up into the air, they would become invisible.

''Come on,'' Natasha guided Rebecca to walk. ''There are a few people Fury wants you to meet.''

Rebecca instantly groaned. ''Oh...great.''

* * *

**So there you go, second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It will gradually get better and more thrilling, hopefully. I'm going to work on introducing Rebecca to each of the Avengers next chapter, so I'm excited for you all to read that! Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Also, thanks to those who have favored/followed this story already, it means a lot to me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca followed behind Natasha as they walked along the deck, passing many people and jets, Natasha not even giving them a second glance as if this was all perfectly normal. Rebecca, on the other hand, was looking around at everything, wondering how many people and equipment actually fit on this craft. Soon, Natasha slowed up next to a man who seemed rather out of place, as if he too was shocked at what was going on around him. Rebecca looked at him curiously, wondering who he was.

''Dr. Banner,'' Natasha nodded as if they had already seen each other earlier. ''This is Rebecca Stark.''

Dr. Banner smiled politely as he looked to the girl next to Natasha. She looked familiar, as if he had seen her before, but he knew that wasn't possible. The name Stark rung in his head again, and that's when he remembered who her father was, Tony Stark. He had been cut off from society for a long time, but he knew who Iron Man was, and the resemblance between Tony and his daughter was surprising.

''Uh, it's nice to meet you,'' he told her. He expected her to just stare back at him blankly, as many people did, since everyone knew he was the Hulk and preferred to keep their distance, not that he could blame them.

''Nice to meet you too, Dr. Banner.'' she smiled, offering her hand to shake, which surprised him but he gladly greeted her in return. ''I've read almost all your papers, it's nice to finally meet you.''

Bruce didn't expect her to be so warm, most of the people he met that worked for Shield were very professional and intimidating, not to mention downright rude when it came to dealing with his situation with the Hulk. They looked at him as if he was going to kill them any minute, either that or he disgusted people. He wasn't used to feeling like an ordinary person, but Rebecca just looked past all of the things that made other people wary. He supposed being brought up by Tony Stark made you see a lot of things differently, especially when the whole world was watching your every move.

''Thanks,''

Rebecca took note of how uncomfortable he was around so many people, wondering why they were looking at him as they passed. She knew his story, she had read about him after reading his paper on gamma radiation, studying how it effected him. She didn't see an angry man though, she saw an ordinary man who happened to be extremely intelligent and had a lot of her respect.

When she turned to her side, Natasha called over another man who Rebecca immediately recognized as Steve Rogers. Natasha introduced him to Dr. Banner first, and then turned to Rebecca. She didn't know how to feel about this man, after all, just like Tony, she grew up with the stories that Howard told about Captain America and how he basically turned him into a super solider with his technology. Howard spent years searching for Steve in the ocean, and Tony grew up to despise the whole story of Captain America since it seemed as though Howard cared more to find him than give Tony a childhood. She tried to forget all of that and be professional, putting aside any mixed feelings she had.

''Captain, this is Rebecca Stark.''

Steve looked over to the girl, instantly seeing the resemblance to his friend Howard. She must have been Tony's daughter. From what he knew, Howard only had one child, a son, and this must be Howard's granddaughter. He had no idea that Tony Stark had a daughter, and from the media footage he had seen of Tony, he didn't know how someone with such an ego and reputation could be a father, but he didn't know either of them, and he couldn't judge so quickly.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.'' he smiled politely.

Rebecca smiled back, but she didn't extend her hand to greet him as she did Bruce. ''You too, Captain.''

Natasha turned to Coulson who had been standing beside Steve. ''Fury needs you on the bridge.''

Silence fell over them quickly before the hellicarrier began making noises as if it were starting up. Natasha smirked and looked over to Dr. Banner and Steve, and Rebecca noticed their confusion as to what was going on.

''You might want to step inside, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe.'' she told them.

Rebecca and Natasha watched, humored by their confusion, as the two man walked over to the side of the hellicarrier, watching to see how it was going to work.

''Really?'' Dr. Banner spoke. ''They want _me _in a submerged metal container?'' Then, the craft began to lift into the air slightly, letting the water run off it's edge, and he realized it wasn't going underwater. ''Oh no, this is much worse.''

Natasha and Rebecca went ahead to inside the hellicarrier, in search of the control room where Fury would be, leaving Bruce and Steve to follow shortly after. Steve had so many questions, and Bruce seemed like he would know since he hadn't been frozen for seventy years and completely missed everything that had gone on.

''Is that Tony Stark's daughter?'' he asked cautiously.

''Uh, yeah, it is.'' Bruce nodded, turning away from the edge.

''I didn't know he had children.''

''Just the one.'' Bruce told him.

''It was hard enough to believe Howard had a son I could meet one day, and now his granddaughter.'' Steve thought out loud.

Bruce began walking, Steve following beside him. ''Yeah, well I'd prepare yourself for Stark if you ever meet him, he's a little...upfront.''

Steve narrowed his eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''I'm just saying, don't think he's going to be like Howard Stark.''

''Howard was a good man, I imagine his son would be quite alike.'' Steve told him.

''Well I didn't know him, but I know that Howard spent most of his life searching for you, he devoted many years to it.''

Steve was saddened by that fact. ''How many years?''

''All of them.''

''What about his family?''

Bruce shook his head. ''Look, I don't know Tony or his family, but it couldn't have been much fun growing up when your dad couldn't find time for you. I don't know, I've never met him either, I couldn't tell you what he's like, sorry.''

Steve nodded his understanding and walked alongside Bruce in silence, thinking about what Howard had done to try and find him. He had a family, a son to be with, yet he sacrificed all of that for him. Steve wondered what Tony would be like, because from what he had seen in footage, he was very obnoxious, but he hoped he would be more like Howard once the cameras were away. As for Rebecca, he didn't know what to think since he didn't know she existed until a few moments ago. He had a lot to learn about what happened while he was missing.

* * *

Rebecca walked into the control room inside the hellicarrier, noticing everyone working frantically as the craft lifted into the air. All of the people in the room were working to get the Tesseract back, and she knew that Shield had a plan now, unlike previously. She walked over to where Coulson was, and Fury noticed she had arrived.

''Miss Stark,'' he greeted her. ''You ready for this?''

Rebecca nodded confidently. ''I am.''

Then he turned. ''Gentlemen,''

The others forwarded into the room, looking around curiously at everything in the room. Fury passed Steve with a simple gesture to greet him, and Steve handed him a few notes, maybe about ten dollars, and Fury smiled as he understood why. Steve stood by the railing, looking at the people working on their computers. The technology that surrounded him must have been overwhelming, it made him speechless. Fury then made his way over to Dr. Banner, welcoming him.

''Doctor, thank you for coming.''

Dr. Banner shook his hand. ''Thanks for asking nicely.'' Rebecca walked over and joined them all, standing around the table that was before them. ''So, how long am I staying?''

''Once we get our hands on the Tesseract.''

Bruce nodded. ''Where are you with that?''

Rebecca's ears pricked, listening for Fury's response, but Coulson answered instead. ''We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. ''Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.''

Steve looked terribly confused at Coulson's words, not understanding what a cell phone or laptop was, however he didn't bother slowing everyone down by asking. They all nodded in understanding, but Natasha was looking down at the computer at Barton's bio, knowing they were also searching for him.

''That's still not gonna find them in time.'' she spoke up.

''You'll have to narrow the field.'' Rebecca told them.

Dr. Banner agreed. ''How many spectrometers do you have access to?''

''How many are there?'' Fury asked.

''Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.'' he took off his coat. ''Ill rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition.'' Fury nodded, impressed by his initiative already. ''Do you have somewhere for me to work?''

Fury looked over to Natasha. ''Agent Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?'' he instructed. ''And Stark, you should go as well and look at what you'll be using to work with.''

Rebecca followed Natasha alongside Bruce until they reached a small room, but inside it was just the right size. There were computers everywhere, cases of testing equipment, monitoring kits and tracking devices, all to which they had unlimited access to. Natasha showed them where they were working and then left them to it, hoping they could find something as soon as possible.

That left Bruce and Rebecca in the lab by themselves, but they didn't mind, they went about their business and started up a few monitors to begin tracking the spectrometers.

''I thought your dad might have turned up for this one.'' Bruce told her, making conversation, which he knew he wasn't good at.

Rebecca chuckled lightly. ''You never know when he'll turn up, he didn't exactly tell me.''

''What about you?'' he asked.

Rebecca looked over to him. ''What about me?''

''Will you be..working, alongside them?'' he asked, referring to the team Fury had lined up.

''No,'' she shook her head. ''I'm only here to find the Tesseract, I have nothing to do with the fighting business that I know of. My dad would kill me.''

Bruce nodded in understanding, putting some data into the computer he was working on. ''I'm surprised he let you do this.'' he said absentmindedly, looking over at her with immediate regret. ''J-just because he seems very protective...of you.''

''I'm surprised too.'' she agreed, easing Bruce's worries that he had said the wrong thing. ''He's very protective, I had to put up a fight just to work with Shield on the Tesseract to begin with.''

''Did you want to do it, or did they ask you to?'' he wondered.

Rebecca was also inputting data into a computer, her eyes focused on the screen. ''Well, I done something that caught Shield's attention, and, long story short, they wanted me to analyse the Tesseract. I don't really trust them given their track record, but when I figured out how powerful the Tesseract was, I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything with it.''

Bruce listened in, understanding that she was here to protect, not fight. The Tesseract had unlimited power, and she didn't trust Shield with it, it all made sense. Rebecca was much different to what he thought, and he cursed himself for thinking she would be completely different. She was warm and friendly, and she didn't jump at Bruce's movements out of fear of the Hulk, which everyone else seemed to.

''What about you?'' she asked him. ''Did they ask you?''

Bruce chuckled. ''Depends what Shield considers 'asking'.'' Rebecca looked up, confused. ''I was working, helping people who were sick, very far away where I thought Shield or any other spies couldn't find me, but they did.'' he lowered his head, looking almost sad. ''They sent in Agent Romanoff and lured me to the edge of the city I was working in, and she told me Fury wanted me in.''

''You didn't want to come in.'' Rebecca spoke.

Bruce shrugged. ''I wanted to help, sure, but where I was...I was happy, I was comfortable, I hadn't had any problems for over a year. I didn't want to be brought into this again, but...here I am.''

Rebecca sighed. ''They shouldn't have pulled you away like that. You could have said no.''

Bruce looked up. ''I don't think they would like it very much if I said no.''

''That's their problem, they'd get over it.'' she shrugged. ''I just don't think it's right, making someone leave their life and stop everything to come help them.''

Bruce smiled at her taking his side between Shield. ''Well, I guess it _is _a matter of the world's future.''

Rebecca nodded. ''I guess. Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I know that with you helping out we'll get this thing.'' she complimented. ''I mean, I'm sorry Shield kind of forced it onto you, but I do appreciate you being here. I have a lot of respect for you work.''

Bruce smiled. He hadn't received such a lovely compliment in a long time. The way Rebecca spoke to him, ignoring all of the bad things about him and the fear, it reminded him of the way Betty spoke to him, so innocently, as if she didn't know what sort of terrible things were going on underneath his exterior.

''Thanks,''

* * *

''I mean, if it's not too much trouble.'' Coulson looked at Steve as he stood beside him. He had asked if Steve would sign his Captain American trading cards as Natasha warned he would.

''No, no, it's fine.'' Steve smiled.

''It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all.'' he explained proudly. ''Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-''

''We got a hit.'' One of the men at the computers shouted. ''A 67% match. Wait, 79%.''

They found Loki. They'd been monitoring the camera's, and they found him.

''Location?'' Coulson rushed over.

''Stuttgart, Germany.'' The man told him.

Fury looked over at Steve seriously. ''Captain, you're up.''

He nodded his head understandingly before walking off to put on his uniform. Natasha was informed to fly the jet to Germany with Steve, and Fury advised that she let Bruce and Rebecca know what was going on so they could study accordingly, but Fury knew what Rebecca would do.

''We've got Loki in Germany, you might want to scan to see if the Tesseract is with him nearby. The coordinates should be up now.'' she told them hurriedly. ''Captain's going in.''

Rebecca stood up urgently. ''Wait, I'm going with you.''

Natasha shook her head. ''No, you're staying here and working on finding the Tesseract.''

''If the Tesseract is there with him, I'm making sure it comes back.''

''It's Shield's job to bring it back.''

''It was Shield's job to make sure it didn't get stolen, too.'' Rebecca pointed out. ''I'm coming.''

''Let her go Agent Romanoff,'' Fury's voice came from beside them. ''She's right, she needs to bring it back.''

Natasha sighed, turning to Fury seriously. ''I can't be sure she'll be safe.''

''Then we'll leave it to Miss Stark to make that decision.''

They both turned to her, and Bruce watched on from where he was working. Rebecca knew it was dangerous and things might happen, but she wanted to do this, she had to bring the Tesseract back.

''I'm going.''

* * *

**Eeek, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope the introductions between Rebecca/Steve/Bruce were good, and that moment with Bruce in the lab. I wanted to establish a friendship between the two of them, sort of like Tony and Bruce in the movie. I know Tony wasn't in this chapter, but I had a lot to go over before I brought him in, and he'll be in the next chapter! Please review, and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca walked through the corridors of Shield, now dressed in an agent's uniform under orders from Fury. If she was going to go to Germany and get the Tesseract, she needed to be prepared, although Fury had given instructions for her not to leave the jet unless under emergency. It had slipped her mind to call her father and tell him what was going on, but he knew she would be working. Besides, she had a feeling he wouldn't be home anyway.

''You sure you want to do this?'' Natasha asked as she led her to the jet.

''I'm sure.''

As they walked into the back of the jet after a few more words with Fury, Rebecca noticed someone else walking in behind her. It was Steve, dressed in his Captain America uniform and holding his shield proudly. He was the one that was being called on to stop Loki, she should have known that none of them would ask Bruce to help, but then again, she didn't even know if he would want to be involved in this side of things.

When Steve noticed the doors closing behind them, he wondered why Rebecca was still on board. Fury said he wasn't involving her in this aspect of finding the Tesseract, so he was confused as to why she was accompanying them to Germany.

''You're coming along?'' he asked her. Rebecca nodded, taking a seat as Natasha called out they were going to leave soon. ''Does Fury know about this?''

''He said it was my decision to come along.'' she told him.

''Oh,'' he nodded, but still confused. ''I thought you were only working in the labs.''

''Finding the Tesseract is my responsibility, and if Shield's going after it, I'm making sure they bring it back.'' she explained as he also took a seat.

''You don't trust them?''

''You _do_?''

Steve didn't know how to respond. ''Well, I'm not really up to date with their reputation.'' he told her.

''Well, lets just say I haven't had to best experience with their trust.'' she told him. ''You should probably be careful yourself, they don't tell you much around here.''

For a few minutes, they sat in silence as they began their journey. Rebecca couldn't have felt more uncomfortable being here with Steve for the long ride, she didn't know how to talk to him since he wouldn't understand or know why she was doing what she was. Steve also didn't know what to talk about, he was never one for small talk and especially with a girl. He didn't know to talk to them without accidentally offending them, Peggy had been the only person he could truly talk to, and he was still shy around her for the entire time he knew her. It saddened him to think about Peggy, and he tried to think of something else and take his mind off of things.

''I didn't know your father had a daughter,'' he changed topics, hoping to get to know each other a bit, Howard would have liked him to know his family. ''How old are you?''

Rebecca sighed, knowing they were now engaging in the usual get-to-know-each-other conversations that many people did. She didn't like talking about herself, especially when the other person is so interested in knowing about her.

''I'm seventeen,'' she told him, and his eyes widened as if he didn't expect that answer. ''What? How old did you think I was?''

Steve shook his head. ''I don't know, I didn't think Shield employed anyone under the age of eighteen.'' he told her. It went back to silence between them, and he vowed to keep a conversation going for the sake of not sitting here awkwardly. ''It's a lot different these days. When I first joined the army, I was surprised to see a woman in charge. And now, there are woman fighting alongside men everywhere, it's a shock, especially since you're also a teenager.''

Rebecca turned toward him. ''I know I might seem like a typical high school teenage girl, but I'm far from it Captain.''

Steve shook his head. ''No, I didn't mean...that's not what I meant.''

''Then what did you mean?'' she asked, not meaning to sound so forward.

Steve took a deep breath. '' I just meant...I was surprised to see so many woman at Shield working, and that they even have teenagers here. Never thought I'd see the day.''

Rebecca sat back, understanding his questioning. ''Yeah, I guess things have changed.''

The jet kept soaring through the air, their journey continuing. Every now and then Rebecca would speak, and sometimes Steve, but for the most part they were in silence, thinking of what to talk about. It was hard, because they were so different, they didn't know what to talk about without offending the other person, and they had so much unexplained tension between them. Steve really did want to know about her though, Howard was a close friend of his, he made him who he is today, and he wanted to know his family.

''What did you want to be when you grew up?'' Steve asked, going for another approach.

Rebecca thought to herself. ''At first, I thought I was going to take over Stark Industries at 21 and work with my dad.'' she smiled at the memory. ''But a lot of things have happened, and I'm fine with just not knowing what I want for now.''

Steve nodded. ''Sounds like you want to follow in your father's footsteps.''

''He's always been my hero, so when I was growing up I wanted to be just like him.''

''What about your mom?'' he asked.

Rebecca's smile faded, the happy memories with her father now fading to the horrible memories she held of her mother, however few there were. She hadn't spoken to many people about her mother, especially since no one really asked. The world knew, since the media published their every move, but obviously Steve didn't know, and she hated having to go back to those memories.

Rebecca took a deep breath, dreading the conversation that she knew would be ahead. ''My mother left us.''

Steve instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him for having brought it up. ''Oh, I'm sorry...'' he apologized. There was another pause, a brief silence, before he spoke again. ''Do you remember her?''

Rebecca shrugged. ''Not really, I was only three when she left, but I've seen photos of her.'' she told him. ''I can't tell you why she left, I don't know either.''

Steve nodded, quietening his questions. Things had definitely changed from the way things were. When he was younger, it was the fathers that usually left their family, not the mother. He couldn't imagine what her life was like. She had only grown up with her father, and he was in the media all the time, their whole life was in the eye of the public, there was no escaping it. At first, seeing footage of Tony, he thought he was an egotistical, arrogant, selfish man since that's the way he behaved in public, but now he had learnt that he had brought up his daughter alone since she was three, he saw things differently.

''So,'' Rebecca sighed, trying to move the subject. ''You knew my grandfather. What was he like?''

Steve was unaware that Rebecca hadn't met Howard, and he was glad to fill her in. ''He was a good man. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He was very devoted to his work.''

Rebecca chuckled lightly. ''You could say that.''

''Sorry?'' Steve asked.

''Nothing,'' she shook her head. ''It's just that his work was basically his life, so I know just how devoted to it he was. More than anything.''

Steve then remembered what Bruce had told him about how Howard spent years searching for him when Tony was just a child, missing out on those fatherly moments and causing an inner conflict with his son. Steve felt guilty that it was because of him, but he didn't know the whole story.

''I didn't know he was going to search for me in the ocean,'' Steve told her, and she looked over to him in interest. ''I was told...about how much of Howard's life he spared searching for me. I didn't want him to have to do that.''

''A lot of people didn't want him to do it,'' she told him. ''but us Starks, we're stubborn.''

Steve smiled. ''Well, I just wanted to apologize for any resentment that I may have caused.''

Rebecca saw the sincerity in his eyes, and she felt guilty for having made him feel so bad. It wasn't his fault, he was in the ice, he couldn't tell Howard to stop looking and be with his family, he couldn't have stopped him and he didn't ask for him to do it. But Rebecca had grown up hearing the stories of Captain America through Tony's words. Tony didn't particularly like the man, but he wouldn't go as far as to hate him, he too understood that it wasn't his fault, but in the end he was still the man that his father chose over his own childhood, and there would always be bad feelings there.

* * *

''We can drop you here Cap,'' Natasha turned in her seat to look over to him. ''But we can't get too close until he does something that calls for us.''

Steve had his shield in his hand and his mask on, just about ready to jump out of the jet. It wasn't high above ground level since they were a considerable distance from the hall where Loki was spotted, so it was no struggle.

''This is fine. I'll see you soon.'' he called out, jumping to the ground.

By now, they had seen Loki walking inside the building and in a matter of minutes, the people inside were filling the streets out of fear. There were hundreds of people, which meant whatever he done inside really horrified them. Rebecca stood behind Natasha, watching the footage they had access to. Loki was walking outside behind the mass of people, his clothing changed to the same green material he wore when he stole the Tesseract from the Shield headquarters. He was wearing a gold helmet that shaped into horns as if he were royalty. The scepter was in his hands again, wreaking havoc on the streets as he walked. He overturned cars, stopped all police from coming close and soon he had the people gathered in front of him.

''Shouldn't we do something?'' Rebecca commented.

''That's Cap's job, if it gets a little messy, that's where we come in.'' Natasha told her, and so Rebecca just watched on then, hoping none of the people got hurt.

''Kneel before me!'' Loki told them. ''I said...kneel!'' he screamed, finally gaining attention. He had the ability to multiply himself around the crowd of people, one of his many talents he had obtained from his homeland of Asgard. ''People, is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you _crave_ subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.''

His words sent a shiver over everyone in the crowd, and it made Rebecca gain a new sense of fear and hate for this man. He was basically calling them animals, treating them as if they were worthless and he was to rule them. He was a cruel man, and the crowd was silent in fear. All but one elderly man who stood up against his words, looking over to him.

''Not to men like you.'' he protested.

Natasha and Rebecca looked on in horror, knowing this man's fate was in the balance.

''There are no men like me.'' Loki laughed.

''There are _always _men like you.'' The elderly man spoke in disgust.

Loki didn't like this man's disobedience, and his expression turned to anger as he walked forward, raising the scepter. ''Look to your elders people,'' he spoke, aiming at the man. ''Let him be an example.''

Just as the scepter aimed to the man, Captain America jumped in front of him, his shield bouncing the blast away. Loki looked as if he had been mortified, not expecting such a man to appear. Instead of showing his shock though, he just looked back in interest.

''You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.'' Steve told him as he stepped forward.

Loki laughed. ''The soldier. The man out of time.''

''I'm not the one out of time.'' Steve retorted.

That's when Natasha flew the jet over to above what was going on, getting Loki's attention as she aimed the missile launcher and large gun from the jet straight at him.

''Loki, drop the weapon!'' she shouted over the P.A system.

This just spurred Loki's anger, and he and Steve began fighting. Loki waved his scepter around, trying desperately to hit Steve with force, but Steve was a soldier. He fought in the war, he fought against Nazi's and worse, he knew how to fight. Even when Rebecca thought Loki was about to get Steve, he would turn around and change that, hitting Loki to the ground.

The fighting continued, and Natasha was having trouble intervening since there were so many people around. Rebecca watched on with anticipation, wishing the fighting would end soon and that no one was hurt, but she knew Loki wasn't giving up. A few moments later, the P.A system on the jet began blaring a song that Rebecca was all too familiar with, and she knew who was there.

''Agent Romanoff,'' Tony's voice came over her earpiece. ''You miss me?''

Natasha smirked as she watched Tony fly in, instantly stopping the fight going on and rendering Loki defenseless as he aimed at him with endless ammunition. Rebecca was glad he showed up, she always felt so much more safer when he was around, but she didn't know if he would be mad about her being here with them.

''Make your move reindeer games,'' he told Loki, and the man's hand slowly rose up in surrender. ''Good move.''

Steve walked up beside him. ''Mr. Stark,'' he greeted.

''Captain.''

* * *

Natasha had landed the jet not far from where Loki was, and her and Steve managed to get him into the back of the jet to take him back to Shield as Fury ordered. He didn't have the Tesseract with him and they needed to get him back to the hellicarrier in hopes to analyse the scepter he used, maybe finding an idea as to where the Tesseract was.

Right now, however, as Steve and Natasha escorted Loki into the jet, Tony and Rebecca were off to the side having a conversation that she had been dreading. Tony didn't know she was on board the jet, and when he found out, he wasn't exactly delighted.

''I needed to bring back the Tesseract,'' she defended.

''Isn't that why those guys are here?'' he pointed to the jet. ''You had no reason to go with them.''

Rebecca sighed in frustration. ''I should have told you, I know, I'm sorry.''

''You shouldn't have come.''

''Nothing bad happened!''

''But it could have.'' he pointed out. ''You told me you were going to be careful.''

''I _was _careful. I haven't done anything to put myself in danger, really.''

Tony's eyebrows rose. ''Really? So going on a jet to Germany to find the crazy man who stole the Tesseract _isn't _dangerous?''

''I don't trust them!'' she snapped. ''If the Tesseract was here, Shield would take it back to some other place and hide it, do with it whatever they wanted to. I wanted to make sure it came back.''

''And what if _you _didn't come back?''

Rebecca looked at her dad sadly. ''I wasn't going to do anything stupid, I promise. I was going to stay on the jet, get the Tesseract and go back.''

Natasha walked out the back of the jet, looking over to the father and daughter. Luckily they had paused their conversation, and they saw Natasha looking over, wondering when they were going to come on board with the rest of them. There was no Tesseract around, no other people they were looking for, it was time to go back.

''We'll talk later,'' Tony told her, gesturing for her to go to the jet.

Rebecca nodded and turned around to walk. As she neared the back of the jet, she could see Loki sitting in one of the seats where she had previously sat with Steve, and he was looking back at her as she entered. His eyes were full of mischief, and she didn't know how to read him since he was such an unpredictable person. She walked over and stood behind Natasha as the back doors closed up, Tony and Steve standing by the back. She couldn't help glance back over at Loki, wondering why he was still staring back at her. Usually people would look away when they caught you staring or looking their way, but Loki held his gaze, looking at her in interest. Rebecca tried to ignore his stare as she took a seat across from him, looking around the jet. It was going to be a long journey back to the hellicarrier.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Especially the conversation with Steve and Rebecca. So, Tony is now into the story, yay! I will have a lot more to write on the jet situation next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading. x**


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca tried desperately to ignore the man sitting across from her as the jet took off, but she knew he was watching her every move and it was extremely intimidating. His dark eyes stuck to her, and she could feel them watching her constantly. She looked over to her dad, but he and Steve were talking to each other, to her surprise, but she could sense the tension between them as she could instantly tell Steve did not take a liking to her father.

She was still looking over at them when she saw Loki silently chuckle to himself out the corner of her eye, causing her to turn and face him completely. She didn't give off any expression of fear or intimidation. Instead, she only glared at him blankly, a hint of threat in her eyes, but they both know she wouldn't do anything.

''Something funny?'' she asked seriously.

Loki chuckled again, shaking his head. ''Not at all.'' Rebecca didn't say anything in return, she just looked back at the front of the jet, wondering how much longer she would have to sit here and deal with all of this. She was quite frustrated that they hadn't retrieved that Tesseract, but they were one step closer she supposed. ''May I ask, what _is _your role?''

''Excuse me?''

''Given your appearance, one would wonder what your intentions in this endeavor are.'' he explained.

Rebecca wasn't sure if she should be offended, but she knew that she was slightly insulted by his words. She always had to deal with people wondering why someone her age was doing the things she was, but they were never so forward and blunt.

''My _appearance_?'' she asked, her eyes narrowing with anger.

Loki smiled. ''Have I offended you?''

Tony and Steve looked over subtly, wondering why the two of them were talking. Tony didn't say anything, letting Rebecca handle it. Loki couldn't do anything to harm her, otherwise he would have stepped in. Then they looked away, Steve beginning to talk to him once again about something he didn't want to listen to, but pretended he was interested. Rebecca looked back at Loki, waiting for him to elaborate on what he meant.

''You seem quite young,'' he commented. ''When I first saw you, I wasn't convinced you had any involvement in this.''

Rebecca shrugged. ''Well, you were wrong.''

''Why _are _you here?''

''Why are you so interested in why I'm here?''

''One wonders why a woman so young and beautiful would want to be a part of this.''

Natasha looked back at him from her seat, glaring in his direction. She always heard the usual speech about how women couldn't fight alongside men or why they would even want to. It made her angry, but she never showed that. She smiled, batted her lashed innocently and when they least expected it, she showed them exactly why she deserved to be here. Rebecca looked over to Natasha, glaring as well, and then she turned back to Loki.

''To stop people like _you _from getting what they want. Especially something so powerful.'' she told him with a blank expression.

Loki nodded, his smile creeping back to his lips. ''You want the Tesseract.'' he stated, and Rebecca's silence confirmed his words. ''I see. You want to lock me away in order for me to tell you where it is.''

Rebecca shook her head, she didn't want to talk about what they were going to do with him, that was Shield's decision and she wanted no part in it. She was only interested in getting the Tesseract back, and making sure the people he had taken were safe.

''Where's Dr. Selvig?'' she asked, changing the topic. ''What have you done with him?''

Natasha's ears pricked, listening in intently as she knew that Agent Barton would be in the same situation as Selvig.

''I merely introduced him to a new outlook on life,'' Loki answered, his mischievous smile playing at his lips. ''One you will all see soon enough.''

This time, Rebecca actually chuckled at his words. ''Yeah, I don't think so.''

''You seem confident in taking something from me.''

''Something that wasn't yours to begin with.'' she countered. ''And I _am _confident, because you're not going to win this.''

''And you think _you _can stop me?''

''Haven't we already?'' she asked, standing up. ''I think we're done talking.''

Rebecca walked away from her seat, making her way to the back of the jet where Steve and Tony were, but as she passed Loki, he grabbed her hand in his. Rebecca instantly halted, looking at him with complete shock, and he smiled before placing a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. Tony was watching from where he stood, and Steve stepped forward, making sure he didn't do anything. They didn't know how Loki was playing this, they didn't know how powerful he was. They knew he possessed the gift of magic, and they were already suspicious as to why he had given up and cooperated so easily, they didn't want to push their luck. Rebecca ripped her hand from his disgustedly, and she was too stunned to speak or even yell at him. Instead, she glared at him as he smirked at her, and then she turned back to Steve and Tony.

Tony's eyes were glued to Loki, the anger obvious in his expression and his body was swaying forward as if he was about to go and give Loki a piece of his mind through some violent act, but Rebecca stepped in front of him and shook her head.

''Don't,'' she told him quietly. ''It's pointless.''

Tony sighed in frustration. ''What, so I'm supposed to _let _him do that?''

''He's dangerous, just let it go, Shield can deal with him then'' Rebecca told him. ''It's okay, he didn't hurt me or anything.''

Steve admired her courage to let something like that go instead of allowing her father to do something that might cause harm to everyone. She put matters before herself, just like a solider would.

''Fine,'' Tony turned away from Loki who was looking back evilly. ''But you're standing here with me.''

Rebecca nodded in agreement, finding a comfortable spot to stand for the rest of their journey. She couldn't help look back to Loki to see if he was still watching her, and surely enough, his eyes were on her the whole time. She glared back at him in disgust and hate, hoping he could see that she disliked him very much. She just wanted to get back to base now, the jet ride was taking far too long and she couldn't stand being in the same area as he was, not anymore.

* * *

Rebecca was still standing by Steve and her dad as they continued on their journey. No one was speaking, at first it was to give Tony some time to cool down, but then they just stayed in silence. Steve was looking over at Loki who had finally looked away from Rebecca due to her strategically standing so that the two men blocked his view. Steve couldn't understand why he was just sitting there, not putting up a fight. Things were never like that, they always tried to get away, unless they planned to be caught in the first place.

''I don't like it,'' Steve spoke.

Tony looked back over at Loki. ''What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?''

''I don't remember it being that easy.'' Steve shook his head. ''This guy packs a wallop.''

''Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow.'' Tony shrugged. ''What's your thing, Pilates?''

Steve looked confused. ''What?'' He's never heard of Pilates before.

''It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.'' Tony told him.

Rebecca shook her head in embarrassment at her father's behavior. She knew he didn't mean it personally, or he might have, but that's the way he was with everyone. What he meant as a joke or a playful comment, Steve took as an insult. He didn't like Tony's attitude or personality, and he didn't appreciate the way Tony thought he could speak to anyone whatever way he wanted to. There was no respect.

''Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.'' Steve spoke.

''Yeah, well there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.'' Tony told him.

Steve looked back at Rebecca, remembering her words that her and Tony didn't have the best experience with Fury, and he was quickly noticing that Shield might not have been as innocent as they made out to be. But still, they were under orders and Fury was their director, he was to be respected and all personal feelings should be put aside. However, Rebecca and Tony didn't see it that way.

Another silence fell over them before a roar of thunder shuddered the jet. Steve happened to be looking over at Loki when it happened, and he noticed the man's eyes look up in worry, his expression turning to discomfort.

''What? Afraid of a little lightning?'' Steve asked.

Loki continued looking up. ''I'm not overly fond of what follows.''

They all looked between each other, confused as to what he meant, and the next thing they experienced was the jet shaking as if it had been struck with a giant rock. Rebecca looked to Natasha who seemed just as confused, asking where this sudden weather change had come from since they had an on board radar to warn them. The back of the jet opened, and Tony walked out slightly to see what was going on, his helmet secured back on him, and then he was thrown backwards into the jet, landing on his back.

Steve pushed Rebecca back from the man who stepped inside, his shoulder-length blond hair blowing through the forceful wind coming into the jet. He walked over to Loki, his red cape flowing behind him as he arms, covered in silver armor, reached out and pulled Loki from his seat, and then flew out of the jet.

''Who was that?'' Rebecca yelled, stepping forward.

''Another Asgardian?'' Natasha called back, guessing from his abilities.

Steve looked so confused. ''Do you think he's a bad guy?''

''It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's gone.'' Tony told them, walking out the back of the jet.

Rebecca knew what he was doing. ''Dad! Don't!'' she yelled. ''You don't even know who it is!'' But Tony didn't listen, although he could hear her calling out to him in panic. ''Don't be stupid! I'm not letting you-''

''Stark!'' Steve yelled angrily. ''We need a plan of attack!''

''I have a plan,'' Tony finally called back. ''Attack.''

Rebecca watched on as Tony jumped out of the jet, ignoring everyone's protests. Steve mumbled something under her breath as he pounded his foot against the jet floor in anger. He couldn't believe Tony just jumped out to go deal with this by himself, they had no idea how dangerous this stranger was. Rebecca had her hands in fists, clearly furious that Tony just jumped out so carelessly. Well, if he was going to be stupid and fight this guy by himself, she'd do the same. She walked over to where the pilot seat was, and she gave Natasha a knowing look.

''Fury won't like it,'' Natasha told her.

''I don't care.'' Rebecca told her as she opened the small compartment.

Natasha knew talking to her would be no use, she knew how stubborn Rebecca was ever since they had to deal with all of that Ivan Vanko business. Rebecca pulled out a silver case, dragging it to the back of the jet. She had reconstructed her suit, made it better and more durable, and even changed the way it formed to her. She put her hands in the designated molds and pressed a button. Steve watched on, wondering what she was doing. The metal plated began forming around her arms and snaking up her legs, and he soon discovered she had a suit of her own. The suit hadn't formed completely yet, and Rebecca was already at the back of the jet.

''What are you doing!'' Steve yelled.

''I'm not letting him face that guy alone!'' she told him. ''He'll get himself killed!''

''And what about you!''

Rebecca looked back at him and shrugged, stepping off the platform and falling through the air as the suit formed completely around her so she would fly. Steve was left completely shocked, not believing what he just saw. Rebecca had just put on an Iron Man suit and jumped out the back of the jet, he hadn't expected her to do such a thing. She was seventeen years old. No seventeen year old should know how to use one of those let alone go out and fight in one. He couldn't let them go alone, he felt guilty being the only one in the jet. He grabbed a parachute and began fitting it around him.

''I'd sit this one out Cap,'' Natasha told him.

''Rebecca just jumped out of this jet.'' he told her as if that was enough reason.

''They have metal suits on.''

''Rebecca doesn't know what she's doing!''

''I've seen her do it before,'' Natasha told him, to his surprise. ''Believe me, she knows!''

''Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' he continued fitting the parachute.

''These guys come from legend, they're basically gods.'' she warned.

''There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.''

The next minute, Steve jumped from the jet as well, his shield in his hand and a determined look on his face.

* * *

Rebecca found her way to Tony soon enough, but she had managed to turn up just as he was fighting against the blond man who had stepped on board the jet and taken Loki, who she couldn't see around, making her believe he had gotten way. She saw repulsor blasts going all over the forest they had landed in, hitting the man, but he only got up and threw his weapon back, crushing Tony into a tree. It was a hammer, and it was powerful.

Just as the blond man was about to retaliate again, Rebecca flew up behind him and knocked him to the ground. Tony looked over to see her in her suit, and he should have known.

''Are you kidding?'' he asked, annoyed.

''Okay, next time I'll just let him hit you then, will I?''

Rebecca was knocked to the side but the hammer, finding herself entangled in tree branches on the ground and Tony stepped in. She pulled herself up, beginning to blast the man as she raised her hand, but he threw the hammer back again, throwing her into rocks. Tony flew up into the air, surging his fist down onto the man and knocking him down. Rebecca walked over, and as the man slowly sat up, they both raised their helmets, trying to show him they wanted to talk.

''Why don't we give it a rest for a minute?'' Tony told him.

''I was unaware I was battling a woman.'' The man looked at Rebecca.

''Yeah, well, surprise.''

Rebecca heard a chuckled behind her, and she looked over to see Loki sitting against the rocks, watching on as they all fought. She looked away just in time to see the man throw his hammer once again at Tony, knocking him back. Rebecca raised her hand, pointing to the man angrily as her helmet fell back down over her face.

''I do not wish to fight a woman.'' The man looked torn between throwing the hammer at her or letting her stand by.

''Great, that's makes this a lot easier then.'' she let out a blast from her hand, throwing the man back, and she heard even more laughter behind her, but she ignored it.

As the fighting continued, Tony was constantly thrown back into trees as the man fought off Rebecca as well. When they moved to a clearing, the man and Tony were still fighting while Steve appeared, standing above them on a rock, Rebecca running over just in time to see.

''Hey!'' Steve threw his shield out, hitting against both of the men, gaining their attention. ''That's enough!'' he looked over to the unknown man. ''Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.''

''I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes.'' The man told him.

''Then prove it,'' Steve told him. ''Put the hammer down.''

''Um, yeah no, bad call.'' Tony told him. ''He loves his hammer-''

Tony was cut off when the man threw the hammer at him, throwing him back into a tree.

''You want me to put the hammer down?'' The man yelled angrily, jumping into the air to come down with force with his hammer.

Rebecca was watching as if things were happening in slow motion, nothing she could do. Steve jumped down and held his shield of his head as the man threw the hammer down onto it, blasting them back due to the force of the shield. The vibration pushed trees down, and when they all looked up, where they stood was a mess.

''Are we done?'' Steve asked.

The man looked back with no words, accepting that these people were no threat as they were just as devoted to stopping Loki. Rebecca looked over to all of them, making sure no one was hurt, and then they all began thinking of what to do next. They needed to get Loki back, not that he was running, and they had to head back to the base. The evening was far from over.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! The suit is back! I threw in a lot of moments in this one, hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thanks for reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the helicarrier, they were all walking back inside as Loki was escorted out of the jet by a group of guards. He was handcuffed behind his back, but they knew that wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to get away, although he didn't seem too distraught about being caught, instead he was smirking the whole time. They took him down a corridor, passing numerous labs and making his way past the lab where Bruce was working, smiling at the fact he finally saw the man who turned into a beast when angry.

''In case it's unclear,'' Fury spoke to Loki as they walked into the cell where he was to be held. ''If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, 30,00 feet, straight down in a steel trap.''

When Fury returned from the holding cell where he made sure Loki was, he quickly found Rebecca with the others and asked if she would come with him. Tony had instead gone back to Stark Tower for a few things, organizing for Coulson to bring him to the helicarrier later on. Rebecca knew what Fury wanted with her, he wanted an explanation as to why she used her suit and what this all meant now. She groaned at the thought of him interrogating her as if she was some villain, but she went along with it.

''Take a seat,'' he pointed to a chair in front of a desk.

It was like one of those rooms on police drama shows, where they interrogated the criminal while other people watched on behind the 'mirrors' and they recorded the whole thing. It was weird, and she didn't like it at all.

''Am I being watched?'' she looked around the room, quickly noticing that there were no mirrors. ''Recorded?''

Fury sat down. ''No, it's just us.''

Rebecca narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ''Is this the room you bring all the bad guys to?''

''This is my office.'' he told her.

''Oh,'' she nodded, surprised. The room was so dark, it looked nothing like an office, instead a room with two chairs and a table. ''Well it's very...you.''

Fury sighed. It was moments like this when he could really tell she was Tony Stark's daughter. She could be so professional when it was the time, and others she would be like this, totally distracted and unfocused. He grew used to it after dealing with both Tony and Rebecca after a while.

''So, I'm told things didn't go exactly according to plan on the jet.'' Fury spoke, getting straight to the point.

''Maybe some color,'' Rebecca spoke mindlessly, looking around as if she hadn't heard him. ''It's too bland.''

''Miss Stark,''

''Or not, I mean it's your office, you have to deal with it.'' she shrugged.

''What was one of your suits doing on board that jet?'' he asked firmly, getting her attention.

Rebecca tapped her fingers against the desk, looking around the room for an answer before she just went with whatever her mind was telling her to say.

''For situations exactly like that.'' she told him. ''You can't predict that something like that was going to happen, and someone literally walked in and took Loki, our only hope of getting the Tesseract back, and you expect us to sit there and wave goodbye.''

''No, I expected_ them_ to go and get him back, but you weren't to be involved, remember? That was our deal.''

''That was our deal before all of this happened.'' she pointed out. ''You should probably know that if something like that happens, and I have the ability to somehow help or stop what's going on, I'll do it, I don't care what our _deal _was.''

Fury sat back, shaking his head. ''What do you want out of this?'' he asked. ''Tell me, because I'd sure love to know.''

''I want the Tesseract back.'' she told him as if he was losing his mind by asking.

''Uh-uh,'' he shook his head. ''That's what you've been _saying_, but your actions aren't of someone who just wants it back.''

''Well, I do.''

''Then why put on the suit and jump out like you had something to prove?'' he asked.

Rebecca didn't know what to say. He was calling her out on something she knew she shouldn't have done, but she was having a hard time telling him she knew she was wrong. She did have something to prove, but not to him, not to anyone but herself. She was here for the Tesseract, but she wasn't going to let people get hurt because she wasn't to be 'involved' in it.

''What do you want me to say?'' she asked.

''I want the truth.''

Rebecca scoffed. ''Do you even know what that word _means_?''

''Well I'm starting to think you're forgetting what that means too.''

She sat back, her jaw clenching with anger as he threw that back in her face. ''I put on that suit because I wanted to. I wanted to go and stop that guy, like I wished I could have stopped Loki when he took the Tesseract. I was sick of people walking over me and taking what they want when I knew I could do something about it, and I did. I don't regret it and I'm not sorry, I don't care if your pissed off, I did what I had to and it paid off.''

Fury sat there and listened to what she had to say. He didn't argue with her, to her surprise, and in instead he just nodded his head.

''Banner's working in the lab, you should go help.''

Rebecca looked at him, waiting for him to yell at her or insult her, but that never came, so she stood up and walked out the door, making her way to the lab.

* * *

As Fury said, Bruce was in the lab working on cross-referencing all of the gamma signals they were getting, hoping they would match up to a location they could search. He had been in there since she left, just working on a few things peacefully. She got the feeling his purposely isolated himself from doing anything with other people, such as going along to Germany, although he had never been asked since Shield knew there was always the threat of the Hulk, or the 'other guy' as Bruce referred to, coming out.

It was sad really. He was being punished for something he couldn't control, and he was punishing himself just as much as everyone was. He was never asked to do the same things as everyone else, never encouraged, because everyone was afraid of the Hulk. Bruce understood their fear, and he hid himself away, but what they didn't know was that even though they were scared of the Hulk appearing, no one was more frightened then Bruce was.

''You're back,'' he acknowledged with a smile when she walked into the room.

''Yeah, didn't find anything. Got that Loki guy though, he's crazy.'' Rebecca told him, heading over to her area where she had been, noticing the screen was different. She looked over to Bruce who looked guilty.

''I just adjusted a few things, when you left the data changed.'' he explained. ''Sorry.''

''It no problem.'' she assured. ''So, how's things going?''

He sighed. ''So far? Nothing. Spectrometers are up, but there's no signal strong enough to track or even pinpoint. I was hoping it _was _in Germany, because I can't find anything nearby.''

''Well, just gotta keep looking I guess.'' she focused on the screen, beginning to work again. She sat up on the desk and crossed her legs, still wearing the agent uniform she was given. As tight as it may have seemed, it really was comfortable. Bruce kept flickering his eyes over to her, and although her eyes didn't move to meet his, she knew he was looking at her. ''Fury told you didn't he.''

Bruce was caught. ''No...I kind of eavesdropped.''

''Oh, what'd he say?'' she asked, looking over to him. ''How angry did I make him? Did he hit anything?''

Bruce smiled at her joking. ''No, but he did yell at one of the operators when they said it was cool.''

Rebecca chuckled. ''Wow.''

''I didn't know you had a suit.'' he spoke, wanting to ask about it but not wanting to be forward.

''No one did. Well, except Natasha, Fury and my dad.'' she told him. ''I wasn't really expecting to show it off.''

''I wouldn't have thought your dad let you have one.''

''Oh, he didn't.'' Rebecca shook her head. ''I built it myself and hid it underground.''

Bruce looked up in surprise. ''Really? Why?''

''Because my dad would have killed me.'' she told him. ''But eventually he found out.''

''Let me guess, during that whole Stark Expo fiasco.''

''How did you know?'' she asked, interested.

''I saw the footage. I did my research when I found out I was being brought in.'' Rebecca hated the way he said 'brought in'. They treated him like an animal. ''So, where's your dad? I thought Fury wanted him in.''

''Yeah, he had a few things to do. He'll probably show up later.''

''Did Fury speak with you?'' he asked, inputting a few codes. ''He was looking for you.''

''Mhmm,'' she nodded. ''Have you seen his office? Ugh.''

Rebecca and Bruce continued talking for the whole time they were working, joking around and chatting about the smallest of things. Bruce appreciated how she could talk to him so easily, usually people would just avoid any contact with him at all like he was a virus. Rebecca liked talking to him, it was so relaxing and comfortable, it was like they'd known each other for years. They asked questions about each other, but it wasn't like they were prying or being too personal, it just flowed. It was nice.

* * *

A few hours later, Rebecca and Bruce were called into the control room to talk with the others, gathering around the table. The man that had taken Loki earlier was brought back to Shield and debriefed, although he was already on their systems from his visit a while ago. His name was Thor, and he was Loki's brother from their homeland, Asgard. He was no threat, he only meant to help. Coulson spoke to him since he was the agent to deal with him in New Mexico when he landed there. There was a woman he kept asking about, Jane Foster, and Coulson assured him they had her moved to a safe location the day before after finding out that Loki was here. Thor was happy then, and he could finally focus.

''So, Thor, what's his play?'' Steve asked.

''He has an army called the Chitauri.'' he told him. ''They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.''

''An army, from outer space.'' Steve summed up, looking around to see if anyone else was in equal disbelief or confusion. Sadly, they didn't look as surprised as they should have been. Nothing surprised them anymore.

''So, he's building another portal.'' Bruce spoke up. ''That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.''

''Selvig?'' Thor asked.

''He's an astrophysicist.''

''He's a friend.''

''Loki has him under some kind of spell,'' Natasha told him. ''Along with one of ours.''

''I want to know why Loki let us take him.'' Steve spoke. ''He's not leading an army from here.''

''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki,'' Bruce said. ''That guy's brains a bag full of cats, you can _smell _crazy on him.'' Rebecca laughed silently at his words, but Thor was not as amused.

''Have care how you speak.'' he spoke. ''Loki may beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother.''

''He killed eighty people in two days.'' Natasha told him.

Thor's expression changed. ''He's adopted.''

''I think it's about the mechanics.'' Bruce began again. ''Iridium...what do they need iridium for?'' he looked to Rebecca, but before she could respond, Tony's voice came from the corridor and into the room.

''It's a stabilizing agent.''

Coulson was a busy man, he had also brought in Tony Stark. They walked through the corridor chattering, and Rebecca could hear something about Coulson's girlfriend who moved back to Portland. She remembered walking into the living room at home while Coulson was talking with Pepper, sorting out some business and waiting for Tony to come up from the workshop. He was talking about his girlfriend to Pepper who loved hearing about it, always wanting to give advice and help him in any way. He really was a close friend of Rebecca's family. He had been there through every one of her father's Iron Man problems, and he helped them as much as he could. He was the nicest man at Shield.

''It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at Shield.'' he walked into the room, looking at Thor, the man he fought. ''No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing.'' Tony hit his shoulder and then walked by. ''Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.'' Tony continued over to the control panel where Fury usually stood, looking between the screens. ''How does Fury see all this?'' he asked, his hand over one of his eyes.

''He turns.'' Agent Hill answered.

''Sounds exhausting.'' he sighed. Rebecca was already annoyed at the way he was coming in and making jabs at everything, but he did know what he was talking about, and no one cut him off. ''Most of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source of high-energy density.'' Although he was discreet and no one else noticed, Rebecca saw Tony push his hand to the back of one of the monitors, planting something.

''When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?'' Agent Hill asked Tony when he finished speaking.

''Last night,'' he told her. ''Selvig's notes? Am I the only one who done the reading?''

Steve sighed, wanting to get to the point. ''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?''

Bruce answered, his train of though overtaking him. ''He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.''

Tony nodded. ''Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect.''

Rebecca looked back at Bruce. ''Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.''

Tony raised his hand, walking over to Bruce. ''Finally, someone who speaks English.''

Steve looked completely confused. ''Is that what just happened?''

''It's good to meet you Dr. Banner,'' Tony greeted. ''Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled.'' he complimented. ''And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.''

Rebecca shook her head at her dad's words, a mixture of embarrassment, frustration and anger. She had no idea how Bruce would take that, as many people took her dad too seriously and were easily offended by his forwardness.

''Thanks,'' he told him.

''Dr. Banner is _only _here to track the Cube.'' Fury walked in, looking at Bruce. He glanced over to Rebecca as well, and she turned away from his view. ''I was hoping you might join them.''

''Them?'' he asked curiously.

Fury sighed. ''Yes, Dr. Banner and Rebecca have been working in the lab on tracking the Cube.''

Tony looked over to her, and she looked away from him as well, avoiding whatever look he was giving her.

''I say we stark with that stick of his.'' Tony spoke.

It was the scepter. When Loki was brought in, that scepter was taken by Shield and could now be analyzed. Fury informed them that it was powered by the Cube, and he wanted to know how Loki used it on his men, making them his 'personal flying monkeys'.

''Right, so, shall we play doctor?'' Tony turned to Bruce.

Bruce looked back to Rebecca who was already out of her seat and walking down the corridor ahead of them. The three of them began making their way to the lab, Rebecca keeping a safe distance from Tony who she knew would want to talk to her about things. When they finally reached the lab, he stopped her from walking in.

''We'll just be a minute.'' he told Bruce, assuring him to go inside. When he left them outside, Tony just looked at Rebecca, waiting for her to speak. ''So?''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''What do you want me to say?''

''I'm not mad at you.'' he shook his head. ''I mean, I _was__, _but I'm not now.''

''Why not?''

Tony shrugged. ''I know what it's like.'' he told her. ''Knowing you can help, but knowing you shouldn't.''

''You _should _be angry at me.'' she told him.

''Do you want me to be?'' he asked jokingly. ''Plus, I'm sure you got enough of that from Fury.''

''Sort of.''

''What did he say?''

''He asked why I did it, I told him and he didn't say anything. He didn't yell or anything, it was weird.''

Tony thought to himself. ''Hmm, weird.'' he mused. ''Look, I just want you to know I'm not mad at you for what you did, I just...am never going to be used to you doing it. Ever.''

Rebecca smiled. ''I know.'' she nodded. ''You really are the best dad, you know.''

''Oh, I know.'' he smiled.

They then made their way into the lab to help Bruce with the scepter. They were going to begin scanning for gamma signals and maybe they would trace the Tesseract through it. They were making considerable progress, and now with Tony there with them, things would be so much easier. They had the lab to themselves, and there was no interruptions, for now. But Rebecca knew it wasn't that simple, something had to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Analyzing the scepter was taking some time, but they were gaining progress. They had been there for over an hour, working and talking throughout that time. Bruce quickly found that Tony was as easy-going around him as Rebecca was. They were both so accepting of him for exactly what he was, and they weren't afraid to talk about the Hulk as if he wasn't to be feared at all. It was a different atmosphere to what Bruce was used to, but he liked it, he liked having people to talk to that weren't just making conversation because they needed to, they actually enjoyed his company as much he enjoyed theirs.

He noticed how Tony and Rebecca joked a lot, they didn't take much seriously, and he could understand why since their whole life was chaos and played out in front of the media. In a way they were all very alike. Everyone knew who Bruce was and what he turned into, and they treated him based on what they assumed he to be like, which was the same for Tony since everyone knew exactly who he was and what he was like, and they treated him how they assumed him to be as well. Everyone thought they knew Tony and Rebecca because they were always in front of the camera, but they were nothing like the media portrayed them to be.

''You should stop by Stark Tower sometime,'' Tony suggested. ''Top floors, all R & D.''

Bruce smiled at his offer. ''Thanks, but last time I was in New York, I kind of...broke Harlem.''

Tony chuckled. ''Oh, come on, you gotta blow off a little steam every now and then.''

Rebecca listened to their conversation a while longer, noticing how well Bruce and her father got along, they were so alike but at the same time so different. They bonded over science and Tony could easily joke about the Hulk to him, which no one had ever had the courage to say around him. He didn't treat Bruce like a monster and he hated that Shield did. They treated him like a threat, but that's only because all they saw was a monster.

''Where are the bathrooms in this place?'' Rebecca looked out the door. ''I'll be back.''

Tony and Bruce continued working while Rebecca left, walking through the corridor to try and find the restrooms. She hadn't exactly been taken on a tour of this place, so she was lucky not to get lost just turning the corner. There were Shield employees walking around everywhere, but she didn't bother asking for directions. As she continued her venture, she found herself just beside the conference room where the rest of them were. Natasha and Steve sat at the table, looking at the video footage of the holding cell where Loki was, and Fury was talking to him. They must have called a meeting, but Rebecca had been too busy searching for the bathroom.

''What have you done with Agent Barton, then?'' Fury asked. Rebecca had missed the first part of the whole conversation, but it wasn't going to be hard to catch up.

''I've shared many wonderful stories with Barton.'' Loki smiled. ''He's told me all about everyone here. The assassin, especially.'' Natasha looked calm and collected as Steve looked over to her for answers, but her just stared back at the footage. ''I've also heard a tale or two of the girl you've brought along.''

Rebecca couldn't believe he was still so determined to find out about her, it was infuriating. Tony and Bruce showed up a few seconds later, and the three of them walked in together and sat at the table. Natasha and Steve looked over to Rebecca who just looked angry, but Bruce and Tony were only just finding out what Loki was talking about.

''I've heard she's quite intelligent, an agent in the making, wouldn't you say director?'' Loki smirked. ''She'd be quite the woman to side with when it came to a battle. Strong, brave, intelligent, I can see why you would want her assistance in your endeavor.'' Loki's eyes looked up at the camera, knowing everyone could see him as he spoke. ''She's quite...intriguing.''

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding looking at her dad, or anyone in the room. She was so angry, she wanted to know what Loki wanted with her. She was sick of always being the one people went after, she was only just beginning to prove to her father that she could take care of herself and be independent, and now she was getting thrown back into all of the chaos, and that was his plan.

Fury looked back at him blankly, ignoring his words about Rebecca and looking for answers. ''What about Selvig?''

''Oh, yes, Selvig is quite fond of her work as well.'' Loki answered, knowing he was angering the man with his useless answers. ''He's quite intelligent himself. But tell me, how _desperate _are you to call on someone so young, so vulnerable, to fight your battle for you?''

Fury shook his head in annoyance. ''Is there something you want to say?''

Loki laughed, looking at the camera that was being broadcast straight to the conference room where everyone was sitting. ''Oh, I think _I've _said my part, director.''

''Well, get comfortable then, doesn't look like you'll be leaving anytime soon.'' Fury turned.

Loki was still staring up at the camera, enjoying the fact that all of the others could see and hear everything he said. It was guaranteed to stir things up, and he knew he was hitting nerves in all of them. It was only a matter of time.

Natasha, being the master assassin, didn't know what to think of Loki's actions and words. She had been taught to read people's actions, analyze their behavior, ultimately know what they're thinking just by watching them, but she couldn't get a read on him. She hated that he didn't actually answer Fury about Barton, but it was clear Loki had an ulterior motive. From now on she would keep a close watch on him in regards to Rebecca, she knew something was going to happen.

Bruce and Steve just sat silently, looking around the room, neither of them game enough to look in Tony and Rebecca's direction in case they seen them, and tensions were high in the room right now. Neither of them knew why Loki was so fixed on Loki and they couldn't believe how she was feeling. They both knew what had happened in the past, Rebecca was always the one who was targeted and hurt, right now she must have been very, very angry.

Rebecca looked over to Tony whose jaw was clenched tightly, staring back at the man with anger. She hated what Loki was doing, he was manipulating all of them. He was making them angry, causing tension. He knew what he was doing as well, he knew that Tony was protective of her, he witnessed that on the jet. Loki knew he could easily get to Tony, using her, and she was having none of it.

Rebecca pushed her seat back forcefully and walked out of the room, ignoring the stares she was getting from all of them in the room. She hurried down the corridor and just as she was about to turn into the holding cell corridor, Fury walked out.

''Calm down,'' he told her as he could read the anger on her expression.

''Calm _down_?'' she shook her head. ''What is his _problem_?''

''I understand you're confused.''

''I'm not confused, I'm angry.'' she spoke firmly. ''Do you understand how _weird_ this is? He keeps talking about me, staring at me, it's gotta stop.''

Fury sighed. ''Listen, we need to talk.''

''You think?'' Tony's voice came from behind her, Fury looking over exasperated.

''Mr. Stark, you need to calm down.''

''Let me in there to see this guy.'' Tony ordered.

''I don't think so.'' Fury rose his voice. ''Me and Rebecca need to have a conversation. A _private _conversation.''

* * *

Rebecca walked into Fury's office, refusing to take a seat as he shut the door behind them. Tony was outside waiting due to Fury insisting this was between him and Rebecca, and she was too angry to argue, she just wanted to talk to Fury and sort all of this out.

''Now, you've noticed that Loki has taken a keen interest in you.'' Fury told her.

''Oh, I've noticed.'' she told him with a repulsed expression. ''I want to know why.''

''So do I, but we both know he's not going to tell me.'' he spoke. ''There's something he sees in you and it's taken his attention, I don't know why and I'm not sure of his intentions.''

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. ''This is the creepiest thing I've _ever_ had to deal with. Seriously, he gives me the creeps.''

''I'm aware, I know this is a lot to take in. But, I have a suggestion, it's something you can do to help us all.'' he told her, giving her a knowing look.

Rebecca caught on quickly, her eyes becoming wide. ''No way! I'm not going anywhere near that freak!''

''You won't be near him, he's separated by reinforced panels of glass, you'll be safe.'' he assured her. ''We just need you to get some answers, he won't talk to anyone else.''

''Why _me_? Why is it _always _me?'' she yelled. ''You just told me you weren't sure of his intentions, and now you want me to go in there!''

''Once this is over, you won't have to deal with him again, I can assure you.'' Fury spoke calmly. ''The whole thing will be supervised, there will be security outside all doors-''

''Outside the doors? Why not in there with me!''

''He won't talk if there are others in there.''

''I thought I was not to be involved?'' she crossed her arms.

''Circumstances had changed. We need you, you're the only one for this job.'' he told her seriously. ''I know this isn't what you were assigned, but you are the only one for this.''

Hearing Fury say that Shield actually needed her made her rethink his idea. She would only have to talk to him, ask him a few questions, but she would have to be in the same room as him and that just made her uncomfortable. She was sick of being the one to always put everyone else in danger, she was always the weakest link and everyone targeted her, but this was her chance to fix it.

''I'm not going to be in there for more than ten minutes.'' she told him. ''I'll get answers and then I'm out, I'm not listening to his whole monologue or whatever, I'm _out__._'' Rebecca straightened herself up. ''And _you're _going to be the one telling my father.''

Fury let out a long sigh. ''I understand he's going to be angry-''

''Angry?'' Rebecca laughed. ''Oh, I don't think you know him very well. There's no way he's going to let me do this.''

''He's going to have to. This is our only option. You'll be safe, it'll just be a simple conversation.''

Rebecca shrugged. ''Well, good luck convincing him that.'' she walked toward the door. ''I'll be in the lab.''

* * *

Rebecca was working in the lab by herself for a while until Bruce returned, giving her a light smile before making his way over to his desk, and they continued their work in silence. Bruce didn't know if Rebecca was alright, and he was honestly afraid to ask. He didn't know much about teenagers, but he knew teenage girls especially were extremely unpredictable. He thought he would offend or anger her by asking if she was okay, so instead he just keep looking up and down between his work, debating on asking.

''It's cool, I'm not gonna throw a tantrum or anything.'' Rebecca laughed, her eyes still on her work.

''Uh, w-what do you mean?'' Bruce asked.

''You act just like my dad.'' she told him, looking up. ''Why is everyone so frightened?''

Bruce laughed lightly. ''I just...hope you're okay.''

''I'm fine, thanks.'' she told him with a smile. ''Uh, do you know where my dad is?''

''I think Fury needed something with him.'' Bruce told her.

_Already? _Rebecca thought to herself. He must have been very serious about the whole thing, she didn't expect it to be so soon. In fact, they hadn't even spoke about when the whole 'conversation' was going to take place and what would be happening. Rebecca was so angry when she spoke to Fury, she just left as soon as the agreement was made, and Fury didn't want to push his luck by asking for anything more at that moment. She couldn't believe Shield needed her to talk to Loki, she didn't know why it was her. There was nothing special about her except the fact that Loki had taken an interest in her for some unknown reason, and now Fury was using her as bait to get what he needed. However, it was Rebecca's chance to prove to everyone that she could be helpful, she wasn't always the one in trouble and needing help, now Shield needed her help.

''Oh...'' Rebecca nodded, thinking to herself.

''Did Fury talk to you too?''

''Yeah, he did.'' she looked up. ''He...asked me to do something.''

Bruce seemed confused. ''Do...what?''

Rebecca sighed. ''Fury wants me to go in and talk to Loki.''

She didn't know why she felt the need to talk about this, but she just knew that she had to, and she chose Bruce to talk to. He didn't know what to say at first, wondering how he should approach the situation. Bruce knew how Tony would feel about all of this, but then again he had no idea if Tony even knew, and that part bothered him.

''What for?''

''Apparently I'm the only one he'll talk to, and Fury needs answers.''

''So he's _making _you do this?'' Bruce asked. He knew what it was like to be put up to doing things against your own will, but Shield was powerful.

''He said I'm their only hope for answers.'' she shrugged. ''But I don't even know if he'll give me answers. This is all just a game to him.''

''And you have no idea why he's always talking about you?''

''No, and it's really creepy.'' she told him, cringing. ''I mean, it's _weird_.''

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. ''What did you tell him?''

''I...agreed.'' she looked down. ''I'm their only hope, apparently, and if I don't do it, what's that going to look like?''

Bruce took his glasses off, completely fixed on the conversation now. ''What do you mean?''

''Think about it, I'm _always _the one in trouble. When your dad is Iron Man, the people who want to get to him go for me, it's always been like that, and I'm such a burden on everyone, it's annoying.'' she explained. ''If I don't do this, it's like I'm being ungrateful, you know? Everyone always has to help me out when I'm in trouble, and now that they need my help, I need to do it.''

Bruce understood. ''I get it.'' he told her. ''But you don't have to do anything you don't want to.''

''I _want _to help. I just don't know what Loki wants from me.''

Bruce sighed. ''Does your dad know?''

Rebecca shrugged. ''I don't know, Fury said he'd handle it.''

''If you're looking for my opinion on this...'' Bruce trailed off.

''I am!'' she nodded eagerly.

''If you're so uncomfortable, don't do it.'' he told her simply. ''You have a right to your own choices, use them. The people who have helped you out, like Agent Romanoff, that's their _job._ That's what their trained to do, and what they agreed to do. This isn't your job, it's not your responsibility. I get how you don't want to seem ungrateful, but you were here to find the Tesseract, not be used to get Fury's answers. All I'm saying, is that this is your decision, not anyone else's.''

Rebecca took in everything Bruce said to her, understanding that this was ultimately her choice and just because Fury says so, doesn't mean she has to do it. However, there was a sense of responsibility within the request to do so. Being told she was their only chance, it made her want to go through with it, she wanted to show them she could do this.

''Thanks, Bruce.''

* * *

Rebecca was still working in the lab when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. It surprised her since she hadn't even looked at it since she had been so busy, but when she looked at the screen, it was Ben calling. She smiled and stepped outside the room to answer the call, excited to hear his voice.

''Hey,'' his voice came through, making her smile grow with one simple word. His voice was husky, like he was tired, but she could hear a smile in his voice too.

''Hey you,''

''How are things?''

Rebecca sighed. ''They're okay, I guess.''

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing's wrong, it's just...'' Rebecca thought about telling him what was going on with Loki, but Shield forbid anyone giving information to others, and although she told him most things, she knew this one had to stay with her, especially since she knew how he would react. ''It's just busy, that's all.''

''Busier it is, the faster it will go.'' he told her positively.

She smiled at his words. ''I hope so. I miss you.''

''I miss you too.'' he told her, his voice full of sincerity.

''How's Malibu?'' she asked, taking her mind off her own worries.

''The same as you left it.'' he laughed. ''Except it's very boring.''

Rebecca smiled just thinking about Malibu, thinking about home. Sure, they had a home now, at Stark Tower, but she grew up in their mansion at Malibu. It was comfortable, it was warm and she wished they would go back. Tony promised after they finished building one tower, they would go back home since he only needed to be here for the first tower's construction since it was his and Pepper's creation, but now with all of this Shield business, it delayed that. She wouldn't admit it out of fear of sounding like a child, but she missed being home. She was homesick. It had been so long since she had been home. She missed sitting on the couch, her only worry being what was she going to do that day instead of a madman and a cube, and she missed Pepper. She hadn't been here long, but she could do this, she would get through it.

''I wish I was there.'' she told him with a longing sigh.

Ben paused. ''Are you kidding? I bet you're having a way more exciting time there than you would be here.''

Rebecca didn't want him to worry, she didn't want to tell him that she wanted to go home, that she desperately wanted to see him and just be away from this place for a little while, so she let it go. She was going to finish what she started, no matter what it took, and if that meant going to talk to Loki even though she hated the idea, then that's what she would do.

* * *

**Eeek, hope yo****u guys liked this chapter! Please review, and thanks for reading. x**


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha walked through the corridors of the helicarrier, making her way to the control room to check on progress when she slowed her pace outside of one of the rooms, her ears pricking at the sound of Fury's voice raising. Tony was in there, and they were in the middle of a heated argument.

''I want to know what his problem is!'' Tony demanded. ''He's not targeting anyone else here, he's clearly got a motive.''

''Mr. Stark, I'm _aware _of all this, believe me.''

''Then why aren't you doing anything? I mean, it's your job, isn't it?''

''He won't talk, you heard him. There's nothing we can do about his interests or his intentions.''

''I thought you were in control of all this?'' Tony shook his head in disbelief. ''And you're sitting there saying there's nothing you can do.''

''I know it seems like we're sitting around waiting-''

''That's _all _you're doing! You're not doing anything to find that Tesseract, _we're _doing that. All you're doing is giving orders and snapping your fingers.''

Fury sighed. There was no reasoning with Tony when he was angry. ''Mr. Stark, we've got this under control.''

''Do you now?'' Tony rolled his eyes.

''Yes, we do. Leave it to us, Stark, we know what we're doing.'' Fury told him seriously. ''I advise you head back to the lab and help Banner with the scepter.''

Tony scoffed at how Fury was handling the situation, or rather not handling it at all. He wanted to get in there and question this guy, but Fury wouldn't let him. Fury was doing nothing to help the situation, he was just sitting back and watching it unfold, it was unbelievable. Tony stood up angrily and shook his head as he left the room, hoping that going to the lab and working with Banner would calm him down. He just had to push the issue out of his mind for now, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Natasha stood outside the room as Tony left, not even catching his attention as he headed toward the labs, and she moved to the door awaiting Fury's orders. He had called her into his office, but she hadn't made it that far since she could hear their argument from the corridor.

''Sir,'' she made her presence known.

''Romanoff,'' he nodded. ''I need you to collect Rebecca for me and bring her into my office.'' Natasha looked curious, and she stared back at him waiting for a reason as he usually told her. ''I'll explain when you both return.''

* * *

Rebecca followed Natasha away from the labs, hurrying behind to keep up. Natasha hurried to the lab after Fury told her what to do, summoning Rebecca before Tony got back although he seemed to have taken a detour somewhere in the corridors. Rebecca knew what was going on, and for the first time, Natasha didn't. They walked in silence to Fury's office, and Natasha took notice of how Rebecca didn't ask questions like she usually would. She didn't ask what Fury wanted, why they were going to his office, she didn't ask anything.

''Sir,'' Natasha spoke when they arrived at his office door.

''Come in, close the door.'' Fury instructed. The two of them entered the room, closing the door behind them as they were told. Natasha wanted to know what was going on, and Rebecca just wanted to get everything over and done with. ''Agent Romanoff, there's been a change of plans. You'll no longer be required to question Loki.''

Rebecca looked back between them both. ''Wait, what? You didn't tell me someone else could have done this.''

''Given recent circumstances, it would be more beneficial for Rebecca to go and talk to him since he seems to be drawn to her for some reason.'' he explained to them both.

''Are you telling me you already asked Natasha to do this?'' Rebecca spoke firmly.

''It was assigned to Agent Romanoff when we brought him in, before we found out that he was going to be so difficult and take an interest in you.'' Fury told her. ''Agent Romanoff may be skilled in behavioral psychology, but Loki has shown that he's not going to talk to anyone but her. With Rebecca in there, we can get the answers we want and she can get the answers she wants.''

''Sir, I'm not sure this is a good idea.'' Natasha spoke up. ''Loki's dangerous and we don't know what his intentions are.''

''That's what we're trying to find out.'' Fury nodded.

''Rebecca isn't an agent, sir. She doesn't know how to handle confrontations like this, she hasn't got the knowledge or the skills to deal with someone like Loki.'' Natasha didn't look over to her, instead she was staring seriously at Fury, hoping he would see what she was pointing out.

Rebecca didn't take offence to what she was saying for two reasons. One being that it was true, she didn't have the skills or the knowledge and she wasn't an agent, and two being she was praying Natasha could get her out of this. Natasha was more equipped for the job, not Rebecca. She was a master assassin, she had every skill for this task. Rebecca was just a seventeen year old girl who happened to be intelligent enough to work with Shield in the labs, not like this.

''I understand the concern Agent Romanoff, but this is our best hope.''

''Do you really think sending _me _in there is better than sending a professional?'' Rebecca spoke up. ''I mean, Natasha knows how to deal with this stuff, she's trained for it, I'm not.''

Fury let out a frustrated sigh. ''I know it seems like Agent Romanoff would be better for this task, and in all honesty, she would be. But Loki's playing games, he's not going to answer to anyone else but you, Rebecca. This doesn't require a specific skill this time, you just need to ask him questions, he'll answer you.''

''How do you know what?''

''It's our best hope, our best shot, we have to take it.''

There was silence among them then as Fury waited for another protest from one of them, but neither argued any further.

''Stark's not gonna like this.'' Natasha told him.

Fury shifted in his seat, ignoring Natasha's comment. ''We'll go down to the briefing room now and discuss what we need answered. After that, you'll go in.''

Rebecca had nothing left to say. It was as if she was powerless in this situation, but she did want those answers too, but not like this.

* * *

Rebecca sat at the desk in front of Fury as he was talking to her, taking in everything he had to say. He told her what to ask, and he told her a few ways to avoid him going off the subject, although he knew if he brought up something about Rebecca, she would snap and probably have a few impromptu questions to ask herself, but he was willing to let her do that since she was doing this for them.

''Do you understand?''

Rebecca nodded. ''Loud and clear. Let's get this thing over and done with.''

Fury nodded in agreement and led her out of the room. They were accompanied by a few guards as they walked down the corridor, making sure no one else was following into the holding cell. Rebecca was extremely nervous, not out of fear, but out of anticipation. She wanted to get this done and never have to speak with this man again, she wanted to prove to Fury she was useful, and she was going to get those answers.

Fury slowed behind her as they walked to the door, the guards walking over to prepare her for entrance. She looked at Fury with a nod of confidence, and he nodded back in a silent understanding. They didn't speak, they just parted their ways and soon the door to the holding cell was opened, and she walked inside.

The cell was a lot bigger than it seemed on camera footage, and where Loki stood, he was surrounded by a thick glass that wasn't going to give way anytime soon. She walked forward, making her way up to the door to stand in front, and she saw him. He was sitting on the metal bench inside, looking at her curiously as she took the few steps toward the glass that separated them. His expression turned delighted in a matter of seconds, but her's didn't change, she just stared at him blankly.

''I wasn't expecting such a visitor.'' Loki spoke, smiling at her mischievously.

''Well don't get used to it.'' she told him with no hint of joking.

Fury walked into the conference room where the others were all gathered. He had called them there as soon as he watched Rebecca walk into the cell. They were to analyze everything Loki was doing in hopes of finding out what his motive was or if he gave away any information as to where the Tesseract was. However, when he walked in, he was met with blank faces, only Natasha knowing what was going on.

He was initially going to tell Tony about this earlier, but when he was already so angry, he thought it would be better to wait until things were already in motion. He couldn't risk Tony stepping in the way of their only hope, but he knew he would be even angrier finding out now, but there was nothing he could do.

''What's going on?'' Bruce asked, looking around. He noticed Rebecca wasn't there, but he was hoping she was just late.

''We have began a new strategy on finding out what Loki wants.'' Fury announced.

Tony listened in, thinking his earlier words with Fury had paid off. ''Which is?''

In a matter of milliseconds, footage began playing on the television in the room, the live feed into the holding cell. Everyone in the room gasped, but Natasha just stared at the footage intently. Thor was watching his brother in the cell, and he could see Rebecca standing right outside his door. All eyes moved to Tony as he stared at the television, his jaw clenched with anger before he stood up forcefully.

''What the _hell _is she doing in there!'' Tony yelled at Fury. ''Have you lost your mind!?''

''This was our only option. Loki has an interest in her, and she can get the answers we need.'' Fury told him calmly, expecting his behavior.

''So you're using my daughter as bait, is that's what's going on?''

''She agreed.'' Fury looked at him. ''She could have said no, but she agreed to this.''

Bruce sighed as he sat down. He thought he had encouraged her away from the idea earlier, he thought he had gotten through to her that she didn't need to do what everyone wanted from her, it was her decision, but Shield got to her.

''Why would you even ask her?'' Tony shot back. ''She's seventeen! She's not one of your agents to call on any time you can't fight your own battles. I knew she shouldn't have come here in the first place.'' he rushed toward the door, but a few guards stopped him. ''Fury, if you don't let me out-''

''It's done, Mr. Stark.'' Fury concluded. ''She's in there, at least let her finish what she's started.''

Loki looked back at Rebecca, trying to read her expression, but it was blank.

''To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'' he stood up. ''Don't tell me the director sent you.'' Loki waited for her to reply, but she looked back at him with no sign of any emotion. Loki smirked. ''He did, did he? Well, what has he sent you here for?''

Rebecca folded her arms in front of her, showing no signs of intimidation. ''I'd like to know where the Tesseract is.''

Loki laughed. ''_You _want to know, or _they _want to know?''

''I want to know.'' she confirmed.

''That's a rather large question you're asking of me. What would I get in return for such information that I may or may not even have?''

''You get nothing, which is exactly what you deserve.'' Rebecca told him firmly. Tony was watching on, and although he was outraged by the situation, he was proud that she stood up to him like that. ''The Tesseract doesn't belong to you.''

Loki continued to smirk. ''Oh, but it does. For now, at least.'

Rebecca remembered the list of topics Fury reminded her to speak of, leaving the Tesseract since he was clearly not going to answer. ''What about the Chitauri?''

Loki seemed taken aback, but for only a second, and then his smile returned. It was as if this was entertaining him, Rebecca trying to get the answers she wanted. He wanted to intimidate her, make her afraid, but he also wanted her cooperation and her service. With her, he could get to everyone easily and nothing could stop him.

''What do you know of them?'' he asked politely.

''I asked you a question.''

He chuckled. ''I'm aware. The Chitauri are none of your concern, not until all falls into place.''

''What have you got planned?''

''I plan to rule.'' Loki walked the the glass. ''I plan to show everyone what life is really about, I plan to uncover them from the lie they've been living and show them a world made free-''

''Free from freedom, yeah I got it, heard this speech the first time.'' Rebecca cut him off, much to his surprise. ''Where's Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig?''

''They're unharmed, they are of no concern to you either.''

Natasha looked up at the screen, wishing he would say something about Clint. They had no idea where he was or if he was okay, but hearing Loki say he was unharmed was a relief. She knew she could trust his word because he seemed like the person who, if they did in fact hurt someone, would want to flaunt that fact to everyone and cause havoc.

''They are of concern to me.'' Rebecca nodded. ''They're not your toys or your little puppets who you can make do anything you want them to, they're human beings! They're men who work and fight for what's right, they're every bit my concern.''

Fury watched on in anticipation, appreciating Rebecca's dedication as she flared in anger.

Loki moved closer to the glass, looking intensely at her. ''What does it matter what I do with them? When this is all over, they won't matter any more.''

Rebecca looked back at him, feeling her walls of defense easing as he looked into her eyes. ''Of course it will, this _all _matters.'' she shot back. He was still staring at her, and Rebecca couldn't tear her eyes away from his. ''Where is the Tesseract?''

''I told you, it's not your concern.'' he shook his head, his gaze holding. ''Why do you want it?''

''It's not yours.'' she defended. ''If you don't hand it over, you'll never be able to return to Asgard.''

Loki wondered how much she knew of his homeland. ''What gives you the impression that I would want to return to Asgard?'' he asked with a tone of disgust.

''It's your home.'' Rebecca told him, trying a different approach. ''You and your brother-''

''I don't have a brother.'' Loki snapped, and Thor looked down sadly at the conference table. ''Asgard is not my home. It is full of false loyalties and parents who do not want my presence.'' he told her firmly. ''You would know about that, wouldn't you? To have someone who doesn't want you around, doesn't care for you.''

Rebecca looked at him in horror, and Tony shifted in his seat, looking over to Fury with absolute rage for making her go through this. Loki's eyes watched her expression as she finally showed him what she was feeling as her emotions took over her control.

''How did you...'' she trailed off.

''...know?'' he finished. ''About your mother? I told you, Barton's shared many stories with me. See, you know what it's like to be unwanted, you know how that can cause rage, and sadness, and betrayal, and makes you long for a way to prove wrong the fact that you are not worth it.'' he explained.

Rebecca shook her head. ''No.''

Loki laughed. ''Don't lie to me, I know you do.''

''No, I don't.''

''Don't lie-''

''I'm not lying!'' she finally yelled.

Tony shook his head, slamming his fist against the table. ''Get her out of there Fury!''

Fury looked over to him. ''We had an agreement, she gave me her permission to keep her in there-''

''I don't _care _what the agreement was! Get her out now!''

''Mr. Stark, calm down.'' he looked over.

Bruce moved around in his seat. ''Are you sure this is a good idea director? I think we should get her out, it's getting too personal.''

''Personal gets us the answers.''

''Are you even listening to yourself right now!'' Tony yelled. ''How do you think this is okay?''

Loki smirked, laughing quietly at her voice reaching a new level. ''It's hard isn't it? Accepting what you are. Rejected, unwanted, disregarded like you're nothing.''

Rebecca's hands balled into fists. ''I'm _nothing _like you.''

''Oh, but I think you are. You're more like me than you know.'' he told her. ''With the Tesseract, I can prove everyone wrong. I can make them see how powerful I am, that I don't need their acceptance, I'm not as low as they are. I'm meant to rule, I'm meant to lead. Don't you want that?''

Rebecca looked into his eyes as he gazed at her, and she could feel herself being drawn to his words as if they were hypnotizing her. He was a very persuasive man, and he possessed the gift of magic, he could easily manipulate everything she was feeling.

Meanwhile, up in the lab where no one was monitoring, the scepter was glowing bright, it's power being harnessed by Loki.

''I don't...I-I'm not like you...'' she told him loud enough for him to hear.

''But you are. You are more powerful than you even know. You could prove everyone wrong, you know? They all think you unworthy of being in control of anything. They're terrified of what you may be, how powerful you could be.'' he told her. ''With the Tesseract, the world is yours.''

Rebecca didn't know what was happening to her, but she was losing control of her own thoughts. Everything he was saying was making sense, and she wanted the power he spoke of. She wanted everything he wanted. Power, and most of all, the Tesseract.

''With the Tesseract...the world is...mine?'' she asked.

Loki smiled with relief, his manipulation working. ''Indeed it is, Rebecca. We could take the Tesseract ourselves, we could rule, no one would dare call us unwanted again.''

Rebecca nodded in agreement. ''I'm not unwanted.''

''That's right.'' he nodded. ''We can go get the Tesseract ourselves.''

''How?''

''That button.'' he pointed to the desk with the release button that would open the cell doors. ''All you have to do it press it, and we're free.''

Rebecca nodded again. ''We're free.''

They all watched as Rebecca wandered over to the desk, her eyes glued to Loki's as if she was under a spell. She wasn't herself, and they all knew what was going to happen. Coulson rushed into the room, watching the footage in the control room and seeing what was happening.

''Sir, we need to get there fast!'' he shouted.

Fury followed him out with such speed it put a frenzy into the rest of them to follow. Tony jumped out and ran ahead of Fury, rushing to the holding cell. He ran as fast as he could behind Coulson, and when they reached the door, it flew open just as Rebecca's head snapped over to them, shocking her out of whatever trance she was in. Tony rushed over and grabbed her hand before it hit the button.

''Bec?'' he put his hands on her face, lifting her gaze to his to make sure she was alright. She looked scared. ''Are you okay?''

''W-why did I do that?'' she asked, looking around as the others entered the room. ''Why...'' she turned to Loki. ''What did you _do _to me!'' Loki didn't answer, his frustration at this moment being ruined causing him to walk to the other side of the cell. ''Dad...why did I do that? I'm sorry!''

Rebecca's eyes began to spill tears, and he pulled her close as she rest her head on his shoulder. ''I'ts okay, it's over now, I promise.'' he kissed the top of her head.

Tony looked over to the desk and saw the button that would send Loki down into the fall, and it tempted him. This man caused his daughter pain, and he hated him, he could easily press the button, he could easily finish this once and for all.

''Tony,'' Bruce called his name, noticing his eyes staring at the button. He shook his head, and Tony sighed as he held Rebecca.

''Why don't you go back to the lab? I'll be there soon, this is all over now.'' he assured her.

''Here,'' Bruce walked over. ''I'll go with you.''

Tony nodded his thanks as Bruce walked away with his arm around Rebecca for support, and she glared at Fury as she walked by. The other's felt horrible for her having to go through this, and they looked down as she passed them. Once she was out of the room, Tony unleashed his anger.

''How _dare _you!'' he yelled at Fury. ''She's seventeen, you had no right! How stupid can you be Fury, really? You've made some bad calls in the past, but this one has to be your worst. You call yourself a leader, it's pathetic.'' he spat, looking over to the cell. ''If you _ever _talk to my daughter or come near her, you won't make it off this thing alive.'' Loki didn't reply, his anger evident. Tony turned back to Fury. ''She's out of this. You _never _involve her again, do you hear me? Or I'm out too. I mean it.''

Everyone was silent as Tony left the room, leaving a feeling of guilt and disappointment. One by one, they followed him out, standing by his side instead of Fury's. They all liked Rebecca, and knowing Fury put her through this, they didn't want to be around him right now. Thor took one look at his brother before walking out, disappointed in his behavior.

''I told you this was a bad idea.'' Natasha told Fury, not looking at him. ''You shouldn't have done it.''

''This wasn't your call Agent R-''

''I never question your demands, I never argue, I follow what you say whether I agree or not. But this was wrong, and you shouldn't have done it.''

Natasha left the room, the door closing behind her, and soon even Coulson left, not saying a word. Coulson was close to Rebecca, he hated seeing her have to be the bait, and he went in pursuit of the lab, making sure she was okay. Fury was left in the holding cell, thinking about what had happened, and knowing he had lost something within the Avengers that he barely had to start with, and now wouldn't be able to gain again. Trust.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! Thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca walked into the lab still shaking, Bruce standing right beside her as he led her over to her seat. She didn't know what to say, she had no idea what had just happened. It was like she had no control over what she was doing, Loki had manipulated her, but he had used something else on her as well. She knew it was a bad idea going into the holding cell, but she wasn't expecting to be brainwashed by Loki or his magic.

''Do you want some water?'' Bruce asked, holding out a bottle. ''It'll make you feel better.'' Rebecca thought about it for a moment before nodding sadly. She took it in her hands and, despite her rapidly shaking hands, she was able to take a few mouthfuls. ''Are you okay?''

''I will be.'' she nodded. ''I just...can't understand what happened. Why couldn't I control what I was doing?'' she looked at him, overwhelmed. ''I _knew _what I was doing the whole time, and I was convinced it was the right thing although I _knew _it wasn't.''

''Loki's got skills that no one knows of, he's magic, he's from a whole other world to ours.'' Bruce explained. ''He could have done that to any of us.''

''But he didn't, he did it to _me_.'' she looked down. ''I don't know why he's targeting me, I haven't done anything, have I?''

''No, you've done nothing wrong.'' he assured her. He had no idea how to comfort her right now, he was never good at that part because, to be honest, he never had anyone to comfort for a long time. He didn't like seeing her so upset though, and he didn't know how to fix it. ''I'm sorry he done that to you.''

Rebecca sniffled a few times, wiping the tears that had fallen. ''My dad's gonna kill me.''

Bruce sighed. ''No, he won't, don't worry about it.''

''Yes he will.'' she shook her head. ''I never told him about agreeing to do this. He's going to be so mad at me.''

Just as Rebecca finished speaking, the doors to the lab opened and Tony walked in, his expression angry. Rebecca winced as she saw him, knowing how mad he was. The room became silent as Rebecca avoided his gaze, and Bruce found himself walking over to the door.

''I'll uh, I'll be back later on.'' he excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

Tony could see how terrified Rebecca was in that moment. She was shaking from what she had just gone through, and now she wasn't even talking. He waited for her to speak, but he only heard her sniffling.

''Bec...''

''I'm sorry.'' she told him, looking down. ''I didn't...I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I just wanted to help.'' Rebecca wiped a few more tears on her face and tried to avoid looking at her dad, not wanting to make things worse. Tony walked over and bent down in front of her, kneeling. ''I hate being the one always in trouble, I hate it. I hate that you have to worry because I'm always the one that needs to be taken care of or needs help. _I _wanted to help for once, and I screwed it up.''

Tony hated seeing her like this, hating herself for something that wasn't even her fault. In that moment, he understood everything about what she had been doing here at Shield. She had been there with him when he became Iron Man, watched him go out and fight against evil and help people while she sat at home safely and watched on. Those nights he would come home battered, bruised and bloodied, she was the one to help him when Pepper wasn't there. She had literally helped him become who he was today, but she was still the same little girl. She couldn't help, she couldn't go out and fight the bad guys like he did, but she knew what was going on and that's what hurt the most. That's why she joined Shield, because she wanted to help everyone else for once.

''Come here,'' he moved his arms around her shoulders and held her close in an embrace. He could feel her tears on his shirt and could hear her quiet sobs, but he let her cry out everything she felt. All of the anger, the frustration and the sadness. ''This is _not_ your fault.''

''Yes it is,'' she shook her head. ''I agreed to go in there.''

''Fury put you up to it,'' he spoke, his anger reaching surface again when he thought about the man. ''He shouldn't have done it. He knew, and he did it anyway.''

Rebecca clung around his waist as she cried. ''I'm sorry dad.''

''Why?'' he asked. He knew why she was saying sorry, but he didn't know why she felt that she had to apologize to him exactly. ''This isn't your fault.''

''I didn't tell you.'' she sniffled. ''I didn't want you to worry, I thought I could do this and show you that I'm capable of helping, but...I guess I can't do that. I can't do anything right. I can't help you, I can't help Shield, I can't even help myself. I'm useless.''

Tony pushed her back gently, taking her face in his hands. ''Look at me,'' he told her, but she wouldn't, her tears kept falling as she looked anywhere but at him. ''Rebecca, listen to me.'' he finally turned her to face him. ''You are _not _useless. Don't you even think that, you're so far from useless. You _do _help me, you know that. You got me through those months in that cave, you helped me back into my life when I came home, and then you believed in me when everyone else thought I was crazy. That helped me, more than I can explain. You're strong, and you're brave, you're smart, I mean you built your own Iron Man suit!'' he smiled. ''And I'm proud that you're my daughter. I never want to hear you say you're useless again, ever. You hear me?''

Rebecca fell back into his chest, hugging him tight again. ''I love you dad.''

Tony kissed the top of her head as he held her. ''I love you too kiddo.''

* * *

Steve walked into the control room, spotting Fury over by the window and he made his way over. He didn't believe Tony and Rebecca when they both said they didn't trust Shield, saying they had good reason, he always thought that Shield was a respectable organization that was interested in protecting people, but he had thought about his opinion on them after what he had witnessed.

''Director Fury,'' Steve made his presence known. ''May I have a word?''

Fury sighed. ''I've heard it all, Captain. I know what I did might seem wrong, but it was in Shield's best interests.''

''It might have been in Shield's favor, but it wasn't in Rebecca's.'' he shook his head. ''That's a seventeen year old girl that you sent in there.''

''I'm aware.''

Steve straightened himself up. ''Well I'm sorry sir, but I disagree with the way you're handling things.''

Fury turned and looked at him. ''Captain, we're dealing with magic and an alien army here, there is no _right _way to deal with this.''

''You should have spoke to us about it.''

Fury folded his arms, becoming frustrated. ''And what makes you think I need your permission on how I am to handle this situation. I'm the Director here, I've dealt with things you wouldn't believe, and I've seen things that have made me very desperate to get the information we need to get through this. I will do whatever it takes, I don't have time to make everyone else happy.''

Steve couldn't believe Fury was being like this. He seemed like a very strict man, but he was being heartless and just plain mean. This isn't how he was used to dealing with things. Leaders shouldn't put their people in danger like that, no matter if it's physical or emotional, it wasn't right.

''You called us in to help sir, that's what we're here for.''

''You're here to help find the Tesseract, not to tell me how I do my job.'' Fury looked at him firmly. ''Now I'm busy here Captain, is there anything else you want to discuss that involves your assignment?''

Steve clenched his jaw in frustration. ''No, sir. That's all.'' he walked away.

Steve's opinion and definitely changed now. He saw Fury for who he really was, and he wasn't the sort of man that Steve wanted to take orders from, but this was his job, he was a soldier and Fury was in charge, he had no choice but to follow behind his words.

* * *

Natasha walked around the corridors of Shield after checking the progress in the control room, hoping there would be news on where Agent Barton was, along with Dr. Selvig, but there wasn't. As she kept walking, she noticed Bruce looking lost by one of the rooms.

''Dr. Banner?'' she asked, walking up to him politely.

''Oh, hi,'' he turned around. ''This place is bigger than I thought.''

Natasha smiled lightly. ''Looking for the lab?'' Bruce nodded. ''I was heading that way.'' They walked for a moment in silence before Natasha spoke again. ''What are you doing wandering around?''

Bruce chuckled. ''What? Not allowed out of my cage?''

''That's not what I meant.''

''I know, I was...kidding.'' he nodded. ''I thought I'd give Tony and Rebecca a moment, things were pretty intense.''

Natasha nodded. ''It would be pretty traumatizing for her. I know what it's like to be manipulated like that.''

''Are you the one with master skills in manipulation?''

Natasha chuckled lightly, nodding, and then she turned serious. ''I don't know what Fury's doing anymore.''

''What do you mean? I thought you idolized the man.''

''I respect him, yes. But I warned him this would be a bad idea, and even he knew what the consequences could be, and he did it anyway.'' she told him. ''Loki wants to get to us, he wants to cause tension and test each others' trust, that's why he targeted Rebecca.''

Bruce then realized. ''You think he's using her to tear us all apart.''

She nodded. ''Rebecca's Tony's daughter, targeting her would easily cause trouble between him and Fury. Manipulating her like that when he knew we were all watching, he could easily show us what he was capable of and that he didn't care who he was using.''

''Have you told Fury all of this?''

Natasha shook her head. ''I haven't spoke with him.''

''Shouldn't you be telling him this?''

Natasha nodded. ''I'll speak with him later, just not right now, he's got enough to deal with.''

''But this is the answer he's looking for.'' Bruce explained. ''You've just told me what Loki's planning to do.''

Natasha thought about it for a moment. She was the one who was trained in reading body language and reading a person's intentions, and she knew what Loki was doing when no one else had seemed to the notice. She needed to tell Fury before anything happened.

* * *

Thor wandered the halls of the helicarrier in search of the labs that he knew Rebecca would be working in. He wanted to apologize for what his brother had done to her, and for what she had to go through in order to fix Loki's schemes. Thor felt responsible for Loki's actions, he felt like it was his fault he was here in the first place and because of what happened on Asgard with him and his father, Loki was using Earth to unleash his personal demons. Thor wanted to fix everything, but Loki kept proving to him that he couldn't be trusted.

He reached the doors he was sure led to the labs, and they opened automatically, stunning him for a moment before he walked inside. Tony and Rebecca were sitting in silence together by the computers, although there were no longer any tears or signs of sadness, they were just sitting quietly.

''I apologize for my intrusion, but I have come to apologize for my brother's schemes.'' Thor told her with a sad expression. ''I truly am sorry for what Loki has done, and for what he put you through.''

Rebecca shook her head. ''This isn't your fault.''

''Loki would not be here if it weren't for me, I hold the blame.'' he insisted.

''_You're _not Loki, you're not responsible for what he does.'' she told him. ''Thank you, but _you _don't have to apologize for something you didn't do.''

Thor almost smiled at her words, but he was too bothered by what had happened. ''I wish this did not happen to you Rebecca, you are a lovely person, you did not deserve such deception.'' he told her honestly.

''Thank you Thor.'' Rebecca stood up and straightened herself up, wiping any sign of sadness from her face. ''It's okay, it's over now.''

''Do you know what his play is?'' Tony asked, moving in his chair to face him.

''I do not. Loki has changed in many ways since I have last known him.'' Thor shook his head.

Just as the conversation began, the doors to the lab opened and Bruce entered, giving a light smile to Rebecca in hopes she was okay. She looked better now, and Tony didn't seem so worked up, but Bruce knew he would be hiding it all for now. Thor was standing in the middle of the room, and all eyes turned to Bruce.

''Hey...'' he walked over to his working area, slipping on his glasses to look at the screens again and the rest of them continued their conversation.

''We need to know what he got out of doing all that.'' Tony sighed. ''He's got something planned, and I don't like who he has involved.'' he glanced at Rebecca.

She hated this. As much as she had tried this whole time, she was yet again the target. It made her feel so useless and such a burden, she was sick of it. That's why she vowed to stay and help fix it all, she wasn't going to walk away when so much had happened.

''I think I know.'' Bruce spoke up, and they all turned to him again with curious eyes.

''You know what he's up to?'' Tony asked.

Bruce nodded. ''I think so. I was talking to Natasha, we're pretty sure what he's doing.''

Rebecca folded her arms. ''What is it?''

''Sorry to barge in,'' Natasha stood at the doorway with her arms folded. ''We're having a meeting.''

They all looked over to her, and Bruce was wondering whether he had done the right thing telling them he knew what Loki was doing, but he couldn't tell if Natasha was angry or neutral, she was too difficult to read.

''With Fury?'' Tony scoffed. ''No thanks.''

''Fury won't be attending.'' Another voice came from beside Natasha, and they noticed Steve standing beside them with his arms folded just the same. ''We need to talk.''

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to address each Avenger's reaction, but it will continue throughout the next chapters as well. It's now that the Avengers are kind of 'forming' on their own, and as you can see, Steve is taking charge and being their leader. More to come on that issue, but I hope you all liked this! Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca walked into the conference room last, seeing all of them sitting at the table in preparation for whatever it was they were having this talk for. Steve closed the door behind her as she walked in, sitting next to Tony at the table and looking over at everyone else in equal confusion. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good.

''What's going on?'' Bruce asked.

Natasha looked over to him. ''I took your advice.''

''You talked to Fury?''

''No.'' Steve spoke up.''She talked to me. I don't like what Fury's doing, and I think we can all agree that his methods aren't exactly in our best interests.''

They all looked between one another, wondering what he doing. Steve had never said anything bad about Shield the whole time he had been there, but the stunt with Rebecca in the holding room was the turning point for his opinion.

''So...we're going rogue or something?'' Rebecca asked, honestly confused. ''I know what he did was...terrible, but we can't do anything without Shield's assets.''

''We _are _Shield's assets.'' Natasha informed her. ''They're counting on us.''

''Then what are we doing?'' Bruce asked.

Steve folded his arms. ''We're doing this ourselves.''

''I do not understand.'' Thor spoke up. ''The director promised to protect people from Loki's plans.''

''Well he _broke_ that promise.'' Tony looked over. ''He doesn't know what he's doing and he's going to get someone killed if he keeps going.''

''Which is why I organized this meeting.'' Steve informed them. ''We think we know what Loki's intentions are.'' Steve looked over for Natasha to speak, since it was her who figured it out.

''Loki's using Rebecca to tear us apart.'' she told them simply. ''He knows that we're powerful when we're together, and he knows that Rebecca was a central player in all of this.''

Rebecca looked confused. ''How am I a _central _person in all of this?''

''You're Tony's daughter, Loki knew that. He knew that by targeting you, making all of those comments in front of everyone else and what he did on the jet, that he could create tension between Shield and your dad.'' she looked over to Tony. ''And that would make us step in and disagree, defending Shield. But when he manipulated you in front of all of us, he knew he would get this reaction.''

''So he didn't _really _want Rebecca to let him out?'' Bruce asked.

Natasha shook her head. ''I think that if she did, he would get himself caught again. He wants to be here, he wants to pull us apart before he unleashes the Chitauri.''

Thor nodded. '''Tis true, my brother plans to bring the army to Earth, however I do not know when.'' he told them, ashamed of his brother's actions.

They all remained silent for a moment, thinking about what they had just been told. It was a lot to process, but they knew they needed to make a plan. Fury couldn't be involved, he would only take over and that's not what they wanted right now. If Fury knew that they had figured it all out, he might reveal that to Loki and they didn't want him knowing at all. They only way they could do this was if they worked as a secret, played along with Fury's plans, but knowing what to do.

''What do we do?' Rebecca asked when no one else spoke up.

''We make a plan. We work together, and we don't hide things anymore, not after what Fury has been doing. So if anyone has any information that would help right now, this is the time to say it.'' Steve told them.

They all looked back and forth at each other.

''I should know all of Shield's secrets in about an hour.'' Tony told them. ''I got into there system, something's not right.''

''You're snooping?'' Steve asked, a little outraged at his behavior.

Tony rolled his eyes. ''It's not a big deal.''

''You can't just hack into Shield.'' Natasha joined in.

''They're hiding something, okay? Something big, I know it. Banner agrees.'' Tony looked over.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hating the fact that they were all looking at him now. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he was joining in on a debate that would ultimately decide whether or not they were actually a team.

''I just...I'm here to do my work, that's all-''

''Dr. Banner.'' Steve looked at him, awaiting his answer.

Bruce sighed. ''I think it's a little...odd, that they had the Tesseract in the first place. It's too much energy for them, it's dangerous, and I think they were planning to do something with it.''

Natasha shook her head. ''Shield was protecting it.''

''Oh come on,'' Tony sat forward, looking at her. ''After everything that's happened, you can't honestly still believe them.'' Natasha didn't say anything, she just looked around the room, unsure of her own opinions on Shield. ''There's something big, I know it.''

''Well I think we should focus on what matters here.'' Steve told him. ''We need to get the Tesseract back and keep Loki in that cell, we can't waste time snooping around.''

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. ''You don't believe me?''

''I think we need to get our minds off hunches and on the actual job.'' he told him. ''I admit Fury took this too far just now, but we've been given orders to find the Tesseract, and we should follow them.''

''Yeah, well following's not really my style.'' Tony shrugged.

Steve scoffed. ''And you're all about style, aren't you?''

''Of the people in this room, which one is A: wearing a spangly outfit and B: not of use?'' Tony quipped, his frustration reaching a max.

They all watched the confrontation between the men, observing as their anger at each other finally came through. They didn't exactly get along since they first met, but they were letting each other know now. The others let it go on, because in order to be a team, there needed to be no hidden feelings, no secrets, it needed to be out in the open.

Steve shook his head. ''Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?''

**''**Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'' Tony retorted quickly as if it was rehearsed. He was not one to argue with, he knew it all, and he had all the comebacks you could imagine.

''I know guys with none of that worth _ten_ of you.'' Steve spoke, turning more serious. ''I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.''

Rebecca watched on in horror, disbelieving that Steve would say such a thing after what her father had gone through. He never fought for himself, it was always for others. He was not selfish, despite how the media painted him, and she immediately despised Steve for saying it. Still, no one said anything, and the tension grew. Thor watched on in disappointment.

Tony acted as though the words didn't hurt him. ''I think I would just cut the wire.''

Steve chuckled sourly at his words. ''Always a way out...'' he shook his head. ''You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.  
''A hero? Like _you_? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!''

Steve closed the distance between them, striding over to him with anger. ''Put on the suit.'' he suggested. ''Let's go a few rounds.''

Rebecca had had enough of their nonsense.

''Oh, shut _up_! Both of you!'' she hit her fists against the table. ''This is the _last _thing we need right now. We're supposed to be working together, and you're both too proud of your own egos to just been grown up and let it go. Weren't we just talking about how Loki is tearing us apart? Stop it.''

Steve shook his head, stepping back, ashamed that his actions were scolded at by a seventeen year old. He was acting childishly, he knew it. Tony slunk back to his seat, feeling guilty, but still so angry.

''Rebecca is right, we must stick together. If my brother intends on causing trouble between us, he will not stop until we cannot even look at one another. We must work together.'' Thor told them, and Rebecca gave him a warm smile to thank him.

''If anyone has any other information, let me know.'' Steve told them, and then he walked out, leaving them all in the room.

They sat in silence, trying to think of a way to attack the situation, thinking they had a hold on what Loki was doing. Little did they know, he had something else planned, something big, and it was guaranteed to cause trouble.

* * *

Steve wandered down the halls of the helicarrier, not looking for anything in particular, but he needed a break from everyone. He had let things get out of hand with Tony earlier, but that man got on his nerves like no other. He acted like it was okay to do the wrong thing in order to get what they needed, but the way Steve saw it, that's exactly what Fury had done, although Tony would never endanger any of them. Steve still didn't know what to think of Shield hiding something else, he thought Tony was being paranoid and was angry after what had happened, but even Bruce backed him up, and that made Steve think something really was going on.

He continued walking, until he came to a door that looked like it would be hiding something important inside. That's when Steve had an internal conflict with himself, wondering whether or not he should go inside and against his previous words. If Tony could snoop around there system, then Steve could snoop around the facility. After all, they had a right to know what was going on on board the ship they were all on, it was only fair.

The doors didn't take much effort to open, and once he was inside, he instantly felt guilty for what he was doing. However, it looked like a warehouse full of weapons, and he could already tell that he was going to find something inside that he wouldn't like.

* * *

Rebecca walked into one of the empty conference rooms, checking that no cameras or microphones were inside, and then she sat down. She had a rough day, and long, long day and she needed to talk to someone. Someone whose voice would cheer her up instantly, and she began dialing.

''Hello?'' the husky voice answered.

''Hey Ben,'' she smiled.

''Bec? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night.'' he yawned.

Rebecca had lost track of time. It wasn't as though she had a full nights sleep, she didn't know what the day way or anything. Every now and then she found time to nap quietly for an hour or so, but there had been too much going on, and she knew there was no sleep on the cards tonight.

''Sorry, I...I didn't know what time it was.'' she apologized.

Ben sensed a sadness in her voice. ''Are you okay?''

Rebecca paused. ''I wish you were here.'' she sighed. ''I wish your arms were around me, maybe I could sleep then.''

Ben sat up in his bed, instantly awake knowing she was upset. ''I wish I could.''

''I miss you.'' she chuckled. ''Like, a _lot_. I miss you so much.''

Ben grinned. ''I miss you too. My life is so boring without you here with me.''

''I wish I could say the same.''

''What's wrong? Don't say nothing, because I _know_ when something's wrong.'' he told her.

Rebecca closed her eyes, wondering if she should tell him. ''Things are just...a lot harder than I thought. It's so complicated, and it's exhausting, and I just want to go home. Not New York either, I wish I was back in Malibu. In _my _bed, with my warm blankets and just...just at _home_.'' she explained.

''You're homesick.'' Ben told her. ''It's normal. You're only there for the rest of the week, then you can go home, and I'll be right here waiting for you.''

Rebecca smiled at his words, wishing she could go see him now, but knowing it was impossible.

''I don't feel like myself.'' she told him. ''Nothing here feels right. I don't want to be here anymore. There's things I know now that I wish I didn't, things that I'm involved in whether I like it or not.''

''It'll be okay, I promise.'' he told her confidently. ''I know you can do this. You've come so far, it's only a few more days.''

Rebecca sighed. ''I guess you're right, a few more days won't kill me I suppose.''

''I'm proud of you, for sticking with this for so long. I know it's hard, and exhausting, but you can do it, I know you can.''

For the next ten minutes or so, Rebecca and Ben talked about the smallest, most meaningless things. Weather, movies playing in Malibu, how his car was, the color of the sky that day and all sorts of things, but eventually they had to stop. Ben was in bed, she wanted him to sleep, and she knew there was plenty to do herself, and she also needed to get some sleep.

It was sad saying goodbye, but she knew she would see him in a few days. They said their goodbyes, and Rebecca disconnected the call to sit in the conference room alone for a while. The silence was calming, and before she knew it, she was asleep in the chair.

Tony had been looking for Rebecca ever since she didn't return to the lab, so Bruce helped him search. When he entered the conference room and saw her asleep, he didn't have the heart the bother her and wake her up, so he dimmed the lights and closed the door, informing Tony where she was. None of them disturbed her, not even Fury, knowing she needed some rest. Talking with Ben, hearing his voice, it was all she needed to be able to fall asleep so peacefully. In her dreams, none of this was happening. There was no Loki, no Chitauri, and she hadn't been brainwashed and manipulated. Instead, it was warm sun on her skin while she walked around their mansion in Malibu, and she laid on the couch looking out the window, Pepper and Tony sitting on the chair beside her as Ben walked in and sat with her. It was perfect, there was nothing wrong in her dreams.

However, reality soon had to hit, and when she opened her eyes, it was morning. She could tell by the clock on her phone since it was complete darkness in the room from when Bruce had dimmed the lights. The only way she knew someone had been in there was the blanket drooped over her legs and the pillow behind her head. Whoever it was, she made a note to thank them later, because she finally get her sleep.

Her phone began buzzing on the table wildly, an incoming call. The number was unknown, but a part of her thought it could be Pepper calling from D.C, so she answered straight away.

''Hello?'' her yawning voice answered.

There was a slight pause before a woman's voice spoke. ''Is this Rebecca?''

''Depends who's calling.'' she answered, immediately suspicious. It was probably some reporter since there had been no sightings of her or her father all day in the media world. ''Hello?''

''This is Rebecca Stark?'' The woman asked again.

''Who is this?''

This time the pause was long, and the woman didn't speak until she had took a deep breath. ''My name is Katherine.''

Rebecca's heart almost stopped. ''Katherine?''

''I'm your mother.''

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I hope this storyline becomes exciting now! Finally, Rebecca's mother makes an appearance after all these years, but what does she want? Hopefully I don't screw this up and make it super confusing or just really dull, but I'll do my best while still sticking to the whole Loki/Tesseract/Army plot. This is just something else that's going on as well, so stay tuned! Please review and let me know what you think of this little cliffhanger which is actually the biggest one I've wrote, and thanks for reading. x**


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca froze, not knowing what to do. This couldn't be her mother, it just couldn't be. However, she wouldn't know if it was or not, she had never heard her voice, she had never seen her, not in fourteen years. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't be. Thoughts flooded Rebecca's mind, all unanswered questions that she didn't know how to handle. Why was she calling? Why now? Why this exact moment?

''Rebecca?'' Katherine spoke again. Rebecca shook her head, words not coming out. ''I know this is a shock, I know-''

''It can't be.'' she spoke. ''W-why?''

Katherine took a long breath. ''I don't know what you're doing in your life right now, but there are-''

Rebecca couldn't comprehend anything she was saying. ''Who are you!''

''I know it's hard to under-''

''Who _are _you! You have no idea what I'm capable of! How did you get this number!'' she yelled.

''I'm telling the truth. I'm your mother.''

''You can't be!'' she shook her head. ''You _can't _be.''

''I understand what you're feeling-''

''No you don't! You don't get to tell me what _I _feel!''

'Shh, calm down, please. I'm trying to help you.'' Katherine urged.

''You're...why are you calling me! No...you can't be.''

''There are things you need to know, please listen to me.''

Rebecca couldn't do this. ''Look, I don't know who you are, who you think you are or...just leave me alone! I don't _have_ a mother!''

She disconnected the call, standing up on shaky legs. She straightened out her hands, and they were trembling wildly with nerves. Rebecca didn't know if that was really her mother calling or if it was some sick idea of a prank, but she couldn't deal with this right now, she was freaking out.

Rebecca pushed the chair back in anger, rushing to the door and out into the hall. She wasn't far from the lab, and she needed to find Tony. She ignored all of the strange looks she got from the others as she ran around the corridor, hurrying to the lab. When she got close enough, she slowed down, but her nerves were running wild on their own. Her hands were shaking, her body was trembling and she looked as though she had seen ghost. The doors to the lab opened, and she wandered inside.

''Bec?'' Tony asked, noticing something was wrong. ''Hey, what's up?'' he walked over to her.

Rebecca looked up at him with wide eyes. ''I got a phone call.''

Tony didn't know what was going on, but he knew he needed to find out. They walked outside the lab and into an empty office room, and Tony tried to ask her what was going on. He could tell when things were wrong, and he could tell when things were really wrong. It was all in her expression, and right now it was scaring him.

''Bec, what happened?'' he pleaded.

Rebecca looked at him as if she was about to make him very angry. ''I don't want to tell you.''

Tony shook his head in confusion. ''What are you talking about?''

''I don't want to upset you...or make you mad.''

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. ''Whatever it is, just tell me.''

Rebecca took a deep breath. ''I got a call, from a woman named Katherine.''

Tony's heart stopped beating in his chest, and he felt as though a wave had just crashed down on top of him, constricting his airwaves and ability to understand what was going on. Katherine, Rebecca's mother, had called her.

''No...she couldn't have.'' he shook his head.

''I don't know if it was, I don't know the sound of her voice.'' she told him, a pang of sadness in her chest as those words were said. She didn't even know her mother's voice anymore, she hadn't seen her or had any contact with her since she was three years old. She could easily walk past her and not know who it was. ''But she said she was my mother.''

Tony ran his hands through his hair. ''I...what did she say?''

Rebecca shrugged. ''I don't know, I couldn't focus. She said something about what's going on in my life right now...I'm not sure, it's all fuzzy, I can't remember.''

Tony nodded. ''It was probably a-a prank or something.''

''But I don't _know_.'' she told him. ''What if it was her? What does she want with me now?''

Just as Tony was trying to process things, Rebecca's phone began vibrating once again. It was the same unknown number, but she just held it in her hands and looked to her dad for what to do. She didn't want to answer it, she didn't want to face whatever it was this woman had to say, and thankfully Tony took the phone into his own hands.

''Who is this?'' he answered, and Rebecca could see the shock and sadness when he realized that it was indeed Katherine's voice. ''You have no right calling.''

Tony stood up and walked out, wanting to talk to her in private, but Rebecca needed to know what was being said, so she stood by the door and pressed her ear against the opening, listening in.

''Fourteen years, you know that right?'' Tony told her in a firm voice, clearly angry. ''Why now? What's going on?''

''I wouldn't have had to call if you hadn't involved me in whatever it is you're doing.'' Katherine told him. ''This isn't my fault.''

''What are you talking about?'' he asked. ''I haven't even _tried _to get in contact with you.''

''Two men showed up at my doorstep an hour ago, talking about Rebecca and asking if I would go with them.''

Tony didn't know what she was talking about at first, but it wasn't hard to draw the links that Loki had organized her to be involved to get to Rebecca. He remembered them talking, Loki telling Rebecca how her mother abandoned her, he felt stupid now, he should have expected it.

''I told them I'm not involved in her life, and I mean it. These people can't come to my home and ask that of me.''

Tony couldn't believe her. ''That's how you talk about your daughter, is it? Not your responsibility, doesn't involve you.''

Rebecca listened in, frowning at his words. She knew her mother didn't care, she left them, but it still hurt to hear that after all this time, she doesn't care about her at all and doesn't want anything to do with her. She didn't want to hear her dad upset, after all he hadn't heard from her since she left either, this would be rather unpleasant for him just as it was for her.

''I gave up my responsibility a long time ago, and you know that. I told you I wouldn't contact you and I asked you not to contact me.''

''Oh believe me, _I _didn't get in contact with you, I wouldn't waste my time.'' Tony snapped. ''This doesn't explain why you're calling Rebecca.''

''I wanted to make sure I was left out of whatever is going on.'' she told him simply. ''It's got nothing to do with me.''

''You realize how selfish you sound, don't you?'' Tony asked. Fourteen years of bottled up anger and sadness, it was all coming out. ''You have _no _idea what's going on, and you're not even interested in finding out.''

''No I'm not. It doesn't-''

''I can't believe you. You're not even the woman I remember, you're nothing like her. This is _your _daughter, Katherine, and you don't care what going on with her. Do you know how old she is? Do you know if she's okay?''

Katherine paused for a moment. ''This isn't my responsibility anymore, Tony.''

''No, you're right, it's not.'' Tony told her angrily. ''You don't _deserve _that responsibility anymore. You don't deserve to know how our daughter grew up to be so much more than you ever imagined. She's been through hell and back more than once, and you wouldn't believe how strong she is.'' he told her, finally saying all the things he'd been wanting to say for years. ''Remember how I was taken captive for three months? Do you? She had to live without her parents. No mother, no father, and she survived that. You didn't even bother to see if she was alright on her own. You have no idea what it takes to be a parent, so you're right, this isn't your responsibility and if you ever call her again, get ready for my lawyers coming your way.''

With that, Tony disconnected the call and stood in silence for a while. Rebecca had tears in her eyes from listening to the conversation. Her dad was so angry, and she wasn't game enough to walk out to him. Her mother was different to what she thought. She thought when they got in contact one day, her mother would apologize for leaving and give her an explanation that would be understandable and then they would stay in contact, but this was nothing like what she thought.

Her mother was cruel, and just mean. She didn't care about Rebecca or Tony, and she didn't care whether or not they were okay. Fourteen years had passed and that still meant nothing to her. Rebecca didn't care now, she didn't want to think about her mother calling, she just wanted to forget about her completely. Her dad was right, someone like that didn't deserve to be in Rebecca's life. There was a reason she left, and now, finally, Rebecca was glad she did.

''You okay?'' Tony asked when he walked into the room.

Rebecca nodded. ''I'm fine.'' she looked at him. ''And you?''

Tony nodded as well, passing her phone back. ''Do...uh, do you want to talk about it?''

Rebecca could tell he couldn't handle that, and honestly, she couldn't either. ''No, it's okay. I don't want to talk about it at all.''

Tony turned to walk out of the room, clearly effected by hearing Katherine after all these years. He stopped, looking back to Rebecca. ''I'm sorry...about your mom. Just know, I'm proud of you and I love you, you don't need someone like that.''

Rebecca nodded. ''I know that. You're the greatest dad in the word, you know that right? I don't need her.''

With that said, Tony left the room. He needed a moment to understand what had just happened and to process it all, and he didn't want Rebecca to see him upset by what had just happened. So they separated themselves; Rebecca in the empty room, thinking about what happened and trying to process it and Tony walking around the helicarrier, trying to find something to busy his mind.

* * *

By the time Rebecca made her way back to the lab, she noticed something had happened since then. Bruce was rushing around like there was a bomb in the room, and Tony was staring at a bunch of calculations on the screen before him.

''What's going on?'' she asked, walking into the room.

''The scepter's doing something...funny.'' Bruce told her. ''It's giving off strong signals, and it's changing colors. If it's connected to the Tesseract, we might have a trace of where it might be.''

''It's changing colors?'' Rebecca asked, walking over to see it. ''It's...does that mean it's harnessing energy, or that something's harnessing energy _from _it?''

Bruce looked over the calculations. ''The signals are all over the place, that thing's giving off energy levels that could easily math with the Tesseract. At this rate, we don't know what's harnessing energy from what.''

Rebecca looked over to her dad whose eyes were glued to the computer screen, checking over everything. He didn't seem too upset, but she knew how he hid things so well, and right now wasn't the time to even have her mind on what had just happened.

''I got the files comin' in now.'' Tony told them. ''Time to see how corrupt Shield really is.''

Just then, the door to the lab opened and Steve stepped inside. ''What's going on?''

Bruce sighed. ''Lots, and we don't know.''

Tony read over the files that he had just received, all of Shield's most protected information, and it was all sketches and plans for weapons that involved a high level of energy. 'Phase 2' was the name everything was under, but he hadn't heard of it before.

''Huh, 'Phase 2.'' he mused._  
_

Bruce and Rebecca looked over to him. ''What?''

''It's the files Shield's been hiding.''

''It's weapons.'' Steve announced.

Tony turned to him. ''How did _you _happen to know that?''

Steve looked over to Tony. ''I found them in the warehouse. They had Phase 2 written all over them.'' he told him with a shrug. ''What?''

''Don't you know what they're doing?'' Tony asked, shocked.

''They've got high powered weapons on board...we already knew that, didn't we?''

Bruce and Rebecca looked over the files, and they were all thinking the same thing. The plans they had, the equations they had all added up to the power source of the weapons being one thing. Nothing was strong enough for the weapons they had planned, nothing could sustain the energy needed to maintain them, except one thing.

''High powered all right.'' Bruce scoffed.

Steve became confused. ''I don't understand.''

''Those weapons, the Phase 2 ones...that's why Shield had the Tesseract.'' Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. ''That's why they wanted _me _to analyze it...''

''They weren't protecting it.'' Bruce shook his head.

''They were using the Tesseract's power to create weapons.'' Rebecca concluded. ''They were planning on making weapons of mass destruction with it, that's why they had it!''

''Why would they do that?'' Steve asked. ''They know how dangerous that is.''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Are you_ really_ that slow? Shield knows everything, but that doesn't mean they're gonna acknowledge it.'' he told him. ''They know exactly what making these weapons will do, but they're doing it anyway.''

Steve took a moment. ''That's why they want the Tesseract so badly.''

Bruce nodded. ''With such a high energy source, those weapons would kill anything. The power's infinite.''

Rebecca slammed her hand down on the table before hurrying over to the door. Shield had, again, betrayed her. They were using her to analyze that Tesseract and give them all the information they needed to create weapons, making her believe they were trying to protect it and stabilize it's power. They had lied to her too many times, and she had had enough.

''Where are you going?'' Tony asked before she reached the door.

''To find Fury.''

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know some of you wondered if Rebecca's mother would stay in this, but don't worry she won't be, I don't like her either. I have included her in this to raise some issues and create more effect for some things that are going to happen. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca found Fury on the bridge in the control room, standing up where he usually did, right by the table all of them first met at. She walked up to him confidently, anger in her eyes, and she make her presence known for him to turn around and see her standing behind him.

''What-''

''Phase 2, huh?'' she cut him off. ''Working on a big idea, are we?''

Fury sighed. ''Now is not the time-''

''No, the time would have been when I first agreed to work with you on this. Analyzing the Tesseract to record it's power and energy levels, helping to maintain the effect it would have if used _improperly_. But that's not even what I was doing, was I?'' she asked him. ''You had me hand over that information thinking that you were trying to _help _the world, you made me believe I was helping and making a difference when really I was just assisting you in making everything worse.''

''Phase 2 is not up for discussion.'' Fury told her. ''I don't know how you found out or what code you violated to get this information, but we are not talking about this now.''

Rebecca shook her head. ''You don't get to make that decision.''

''Oh I most certainly do.''

''Director Fury, I think we need to talk.'' Steve spoke up, walking over to them.

Fury sighed again, running his hand over his face. ''Captain, this is not the time for a discussion.''

''With all due respect director, I think we all_ need_ to have a discussion.'' Steve told him. ''There's been issues with the way we're all working and I don't think anyone's happy with how things are going, especially with how much has been happening behind our backs.''

''What's going on behind your backs doesn't concern any of you. You were brought here for one purpose, everything else is Shield's business, no one else's.'' Fury explained to them. ''Things would work a whole lot better if you would all focus on what you were called in for.''

''Things would work a whole lot better if we _knew _what we're helping you with. Getting that Tesseract back isn't so you just 'protect' it, it's so you can use it.'' Rebecca spoke up.

''This is not the time Miss Stark.'' Fury told her, his hands on his hips.

''I think it is.'' Tony's voice came from behind them. He stood with his arms folded in front of them, the others standing around him as an alliance.

Moments later, they all made their way back to the lab where all the information on the Tesseract was, just so they could easily call out Fury if he tried to deny what he was doing. Tony had all of Shield's files there, there was no way he could escape the fact of what he was planning to do. They forwarded into the room, forming a circle for them all to speak.

''Why didn't you tell us about the weapons?'' Steve asked, being the team's leader once again.

''These weapons have not been created, there's nothing to talk about.'' he defended.

''The only reason they haven't been created is because the Tesseract was taken before you could.'' Rebecca scoffed. ''Otherwise you would be pilfering all the energy into those weapons all thanks to me analyzing them under the impression you were actually doing something useful.''

Fury looked around the room, and there were no signs of support from the others except Maria Hill, who was professional as always and stood back until the situation called for her to intervene. He didn't know how to handle them yet, and right now his focus was getting there Tesseract back, not discussing confidential information with people who were already against him for what he was trying to do.

''Shield _does _intend to protect the Tesseract.'' he told them.

''What I wanna know, is why Shield is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction.'' Bruce pointed out, becoming frustrated.

Fury had had enough. ''Because of him!'' he pointed toward Thor, who was standing off to the side.

Thor looked back at him innocently, pointing back at himself for confirmation. ''Me?''

''Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.'' Fury explained, referring to when Thor first arrived on Earth the previous year and Loki had caused destruction to New Mexico.

''My people want nothing but peace with your planet!'' Thor informed him, angered that Fury would blame him after he had already felt so much guilt for his brother's actions against Earth.

_''_You're not the only threat.'' Fury told him. ''The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled!''

''Like you control the cube?'' Steve asked.

Rebecca looked back and forth around the room, watching as everyone else had the same expression on their face, anger. Anger that things had gotten so out of hand so quickly, and anger that they still weren't getting anywhere, still arguing.

''Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it... and his allies. It is a signal to the Realm that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!'' Thor explained.

''Higher form?'' Steve asked, wondering what could possibly be higher than what he had already seen.

''He forced our hand. We had to-''

''Nuclear deterrent.'' Tony cut in. '''cause that always calms everything down.''

Fury turned to Tony. ''Explain to me again how you made your fortune Stark.''

''I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be knee deep-'' Steve began, and was cut off by Tony once again.

''Wait a sec, hold on. How is this about me now?'' Tony asked.

Steve gave him a look. ''I'm sorry, isn't everything?''

''I thought humans were more evolved than this.'' Thor commented, angry to see them all arguing like this.

''Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?'' Fury asked.

''Are boys really that naive?'' Natasha asked, watching them argue. ''Shield monitors potential threats.''

**''**Captain America is on threat watch?'' Bruce asked.

Natasha looked over to him. ''We _all _are.''

Tony saw his chance and took it, turning to Steve. ''You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?''

Steve shook his head. ''I swear, Stark, _one_ more wisecrack out of you-''

''Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!'' Tony whined.

Rebecca stood back as they all argued, folding her arms. Here were all these adults who were supposed to be mature and work things out, and instead they were arguing like a bunch of high school kids over nothing. She knew that this was a big deal, but lately all they done was argue and it never solved anything and for once she would like to work on something and fix it instead of all this arguing.

''Are you all finished?'' she raised her voice to go over theirs, staring at them as they all turned to her. ''Feel better now? Got it all out? Because if not, please continue by all means, we'll just wait for the Tesseract to come to _us _instead, that'll work.''

They all looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with each other as they thought about what they were doing. This wasn't going to solve anything, but they each had a whole lot of anger that they needed to get out and that happened to be on each other. They felt ashamed of their arguing, but they couldn't help it, tensions were so high, they needed to get away from each other for a while.

Steve was the first to leave, nodding toward Rebecca as an apology before he disappeared from the lab. Natasha folded her arms and left the room without speaking or looking to anyone else, heading back to the control room to monitor. Thor stood quietly, and so did Bruce. Nothing was said, and they all looked between each other before Fury finally spoke.

''I need to speak with you two.'' Fury looked between Tony and Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head. ''No.''

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me.''

Tony looked back to Rebecca, a little shocked that she would speak to Fury like that. Not that he blamed her, she had every right to stand her ground after all the childishness she had put up with from them and after all that Shield had Fury put them through that day. Bruce stood back awkwardly, sliding on his glasses and looking back to his work. Thor walked over to the screens near Rebecca's desk and looked at all of the images of the Tesseract and other sketches.

Fury sighed. ''Believe me, this is important.''

''I honestly don't believe a word that you say anymore.'' Rebecca scoffed. ''You'll have to explain what 'important' is.''

''I don't think you want to talk about this here.'' Fury gestured over to Bruce and Thor.

''No. If you have something to say, just say it, stop hiding things for once.'' Rebecca fought back.

Fury considered it, and realized the only way he would actually get her to listen was just coming out and saying what it was, even though he could anticipate her reaction, and it wouldn't be pleasant, but he told her anyway.

''It's about your mother.''

Rebecca's face dropped, shocked at what he said. There was disbelief rushing through her that this could be happening. The phone call this morning was enough to send her into complete shock for a week, always reliving the conversation she overheard of Katherine and her father, but now it was coming back as if she couldn't escape it.

* * *

''So, as you know, your mother was contacted by men under Loki's manipulation.'' Fury spoke to Rebecca as she and Tony sat in his office. ''Loki must have organized all of this before we got to him, which means he knew about you long before you knew about him.''

Rebecca nodded. ''I...still don't understand what you're telling me.''

Fury looked over to Tony, dreading his reaction. ''We thought you should know that we have to question her about her visit. She has information that might be vital, and we need all we can get at this point.''

Tony's eyes widened and he tensed up. ''You're not serious, right?'' he asked, and Fury looked back at him with a serious expression. ''What are you thinking? Why are you involving her?''

''Loki involved her. That was his plan from the beginning, to cause a rift between whoever he could. He's gotten to all of us, and he just happened to hit the jackpot by involving this one woman.''

Rebecca looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. ''When?''

''In about ten minutes.'' Fury told her honestly.

Tony did a double take. ''W- she's _here_?''

Fury nodded. ''This operation is top secret, we can't risk going to her, we had her brought in.''

Tony sat back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. ''I can't believe this.''

Rebecca shook her head. ''I don't want to see her.''

Fury nodded. ''I understand, which is why I thought it best to tell you now to avoid any unwanted meetings. I know your relationship is-''

''No,'' Rebecca held her hand up. ''You _don't _know, so please don't pretend you do.''

Tony looked over to Fury with a warning glare, and then back to Rebecca. ''Look, you don't have to deal with this, we can go-''

''No! I'm staying here and doing what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm not leaving because _she's _here.'' Rebecca explained. ''I'm going back to lab to work, I don't want to be involved, just do what you have to do and let me know when she's gone.''

Rebecca stood up and left the room, leaving a silence lingering between Fury and Tony as neither one of them were willing to speak first. Tony was furious, but he was sure Fury already knew that. Fury didn't want to cause something between them all once again, especially since he knew this was what Loki had planned from the beginning, but this was standard procedure and just because of the history and meaning that this woman holds with Tony and Rebecca doesn't mean Shield can ignore the fact that she has information that they need.

''You should have told me first.'' Tony muttered.

Fury sighed. ''Well I'm getting so much pressure to be as honest as I can lately, I didn't know why I should hide this from the one person it affects the most.''

Tony grumbled. ''Why has she got to be involved? Why her?''

''Loki knew how to get to you and Rebecca, he knew about you both before you met. This was his plan, to get inside all of our minds and pull out things that he knew would put us on edge and distract us from what was important, finding the Tesseract.''

''Yeah? Well right now I don't give a damn about the Tesseract when that _woman _is here.''

''I assure you, once the questioning is over, she will be gone.''

Tony stood up, making his way back to the lab as well. ''She better be.''

* * *

Rebecca never made it back to the lab. It was her intention, but on the way she seen an empty room and went inside, needing a moment to herself to grasp what was going on. Her mother was back in her life whether she wanted it or not, and although it wasn't a big part, she was still here and that scared Rebecca more than she was aware of. Having the woman that abandoned her in the same area as her was frightening, because she knew they were so close, but miles apart.

She hated her mother, truly hated her for what she had done and how much pain she had caused. Rebecca didn't want to make up with her mother and share memories together, she wanted her to know just how much trouble she had caused and how pained Rebecca had been through her life knowing that her mother didn't want anything to do with her. Talking to her mother seemed like a horrible idea that made her stomach churn, but Rebecca knew this was her only chance, and then she would never see her again. She needed Katherine to know about her, about what she had done. If there was one thing Rebecca regretted about her mother, it was not finding her and letting her know how much she had given up. She wanted her to know that Rebecca was happy without her, that Tony had done an extraordinary job raising her on her own and she didn't need her at all. This was her one and only chance to say everything that had been on her mind for fourteen years that she never thought she would be able to say, and she swore to herself that she would make herself proud and stand up to her mother.

''Come on, you can do it.'' Rebecca spoke to herself in whispered, pep talking herself into walking out of the room.

She thought of everything she ever wanted to tell her mother, and all the questions she stayed up late at night thinking of, and now it was time. Now she would finally prove to her mother just how mature she was and how grown up she had become. She wanted to show her mother that she didn't need her, that Tony was the perfect father to her, and that she didn't want anything to do with her. Rebecca took a deep breath, and after almost half an hour in the empty conference room convincing herself, she walked out in search of the woman who abandoned her, finally ready to face her.

* * *

**Ah, hope you all liked that! So next chapter will have a lot of things I know you all have been wondering for the past two stories I've written and I thought I would finally explain some things so you all know. It's been quite the build up, but I'll finally have Rebecca and Katherine face to face and speaking about things and who knows that to expect. Thanks for reading and please review! x**


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca walked down the corridors of the helicarriers in search of the conference room where she knew the questioning would be taking place. It had taken some time to convince herself to actually go through with this, and that meant that by now, the interrogation that Fury was holding was most likely over. She reached a room, but stopped outside to listen, making sure this was the one. There was indeed a woman's voice inside, along with Fury's, and she knew who it was. She had only heard her mother's voice that one time on the phone, but she knew she would be able to detect it anywhere now.

A few moments of silence passed before Rebecca heard footsteps, and luckily it was only Fury. He walked outside and seen her standing there listening, but he didn't react in the way she thought he would. Instead, he nodded his head, almost giving his own approval to what she was about to do, and then he walked past her, leaving Rebecca to make the decision to enter the room where her mother was or not.

Rebecca's feet moved closer to the door, and she peaked inside to see Katherine sitting at the desk, looking the other way. It gave her the chance to finally see what her mother looked like, however her face was not in her vision. She had brown hair, lighter than Rebecca's, and she seemed like an average woman. She was wearing neat clothing, a grey dress, and her nails were perfectly manicured. She seemed like someone who lived in the most effluent area of wherever she lived, Rebecca didn't know.

Rebecca took another deep breath and knew she wasn't going to look back now, and walked inside, closing the door behind her. As the door shut, an echoing thus ruptured through the room and Katherine turned around quickly, wondering who was standing behind her, but there was no need to even ask, she knew. Katherine hadn't seen her since she was three years old, but now, she could tell instantly that it was her daughter. She looked so much like Tony, but she could see hints of herself in Rebecca's appearance. She looked at her silently, wondering who was going to speak first before she bit the bullet and did so.

''Hello.'' Katherine spoke softly.

Rebecca's glare was obvious, and she only nodded and walked around to Fury's side of the desk to sit as if she was running her own interrogation. ''Fourteen years, and all you can say is 'hello'.'' Rebecca chuckled in disbelief. ''Wow.'' Katherine didn't say anything, completely mesmerized by her daughter's appearance. She was so grown up now, she was becoming a young woman, not a child anymore. The resemblance she could see between herself as a teenager and Rebecca was uncanny. ''What?'' Rebecca asked.

''Uh, nothing.'' Katherine shook her head. ''It's just a bit of a shock to see you.''

''A _bit _of a shock?'' Rebecca scoffed.

''It's not everyday you meet your daughter.'' Katherine told her, looking over. ''And see how much she's grown up.''

''Like I said, fourteen years.'' she repeated. ''Just to clear things up, I'm not here to get to know you. I'm not here to bond or swap stories like all that crap in movies, alright?''

''Then what is it you want?''

Rebecca remained blank, her expression giving off no emotion. ''I wanted to know what the woman who abandoned me looks like.''

''I didn't _abandon_-''

''Don't!'' Rebecca raised her voice. ''Don't you_ dare_ finish that sentence. You abandoned me, and you abandoned my dad. Stop being selfish for once and just own up to it.''

Katherine was not expecting Rebecca to be so powerful. Growing up around Tony, she knew how to stand her ground. This girl that Katherine had though about, wondered about, was not there anymore. She left a three year old little girl with complete innocence and nothing but joy, and now she was faced with a seventeen year old who had seen things she could not imagine.

''You're right.'' Katherine nodded. ''I did abandon you.'' she moved closer to the desk. ''But this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't ever going to bother you or your father, I was never going to interfere with your life until all of this happened. I didn't ask for this.''

Rebecca sat back, disbelieving. ''Oh, you _didn't _ask for this? What, do you think that I _did _ask for this?'' she folded her arms. ''You know, I always thought that when I finally met you, things would make sense. I would know why you left, I would understand why you did it and we'd tell each other all the things we missed out on together. I would have mother.'' Katherine was listening closely, her eyes on Rebecca's. ''But growing up I realized that life isn't so easy after all. Nothing goes to plan, nothing turns out the way you think it will.''

Katherine sighed. ''I didn't want it to be like this.''

''What did you think it would be like?''

''I thought one day, when you were older, we'd meet again. Maybe you wanted to find out about me, or maybe I let the curiosity get to me and I wanted to find you. I didn't want to meet like this.'' Katherine shook her head.

They remained in silence for a while, letting themselves think about what each other had said before Rebecca knew she had to ask a very important question. It had been bugging her all her life, always hanging on every important event in her life, always waiting to be answered. She never asked Tony, he wouldn't have been able to answer it and she hated reminding him of her leaving. She had to ask, she would never forgive herself if she didn't.

''Why did you leave?'' she asked bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. ''I was three years old. Why did you do it?''

Katherine knew that question was coming, but she would never be able to answer it properly. ''I couldn't do it.'' she shook her head. ''Being a parent...wasn't me. I couldn't handle the responsibility, and I needed to get out.''

Rebecca looked down at the desk. ''Why did you bother to stick around for three years?''

''I thought it was a phase. I thought I would grow into being a parent, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be tied to someone like that, I wanted to live the life I wanted.''

Rebecca snapped her head up. ''You never wanted me.'' Katherine didn't say anything, she only looked down at the ground in order to avoid the question. ''You didn't want me in the first place, did you?.''

''I wasn't ready.'' she looked up. ''I didn't...I didn't want to be a mother.''

Rebecca nodded, looking away once again. ''You're selfish.''

''I know that.'' Katherine spoke as if she knew very well that she was. ''But I had a future ahead of me, and being a mother...I would never have been able to do it. Tony and I...we were too young to be parents. _I_ was too young to be tied down like that.''

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?''

Katherine had expected such a reaction. ''You don't understand, you're too young-''

''No, you don't _get _to tell me what I do and don't understand! You have no idea, so don't even try to relate to me.'' Rebecca raised her voice. ''My whole life I've been waiting to meet you and find out what you're like, if I was anything like you. But we could _not _be more unlike. I would never abandon my family for something as selfish as the fact that I wanted to be young and 'live the dream'.'' she yelled. Rebecca didn't expect herself to go off like this, but this woman had been someone who she had been wondering about her whole life, and she was such a disappointment. ''You know my dad went missing. Don't even try and tell me you didn't know, everyone in the world knew. Why didn't you try and get in contact with me?''

Katherine folded her arms. ''It was none of my business anymore.''

''None of your business? I'm your _daughter_.''

''I had no one for all you knew! You didn't even care that I was alone.'' Rebecca shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

''I didn't want to be involved. I told myself I wouldn't get involved in your life.'' she told her. ''And I stood by that.''

''I can't believe you're my mother. I can't believe I'm related to someone so cruel and heartless.'' she gritted through her teeth. ''Did you get it?'' she asked, and Katherine looked confused. ''The life you wanted, you know, the one you left for, did you get it?''

''I did.'' she nodded, and Rebecca looked down at Katherine's hand to see a wedding ring. She was married. ''I had to grow up.''

Rebecca scoffed. ''So did I. I was three years old, and I had to grow up without a mother.''

''And for that, I'm sorry.'' Katherine told her. ''But I did what I had to do.''

''Yeah, right, no I got that.'' she stood up. ''Well it's been horrible meeting you.''

Katherine sighed. ''I didn't want it to be like this, I want you to know that.''

''Well the thing is, I don't care.'' Rebecca turned back to her. ''I don't want to see you again, or hear from you. I don't know how you got my number but I suggest you never use it again. I'm better off without you, and so is my dad.''

Katherine deserved that, but she didn't want Rebecca to leave without saying something else. ''I _am _sorry that you've had to grow up without a mother or a figure in your life.''

Rebecca stopped. ''I didn't. I have a mother figure in my life, and she's been more to me than you can imagine. As far as I'm concerned I _do _have a mother, but it's not you. You might be my mother biologically, but that's where it ends for us.'' she told her seriously. ''Goodbye Katherine.''

Back out in the corridor, Rebecca could hear people talking not far from her, and when she rounded the corner she discovered Fury speaking with a very angry looking Tony. Rebecca instantly knew what was going. Fury had gone and told Tony what was going on, the one thing she didn't want him to do. She didn't want her dad to know that she actually wanted to speak with Katherine, she didn't want him to think she was looking to reconcile with that woman.

When they noticed her standing beside them, they ceased speaking and just looked at her as if analyzing whether she was okay or not. Rebecca didn't say anything, just stared back at them waiting for either of them to speak.

''I think we need to talk.'' Tony told her.

Rebecca flashed a glare at Fury, who was expecting nothing else. ''I have to get back to the lab.'' she tried to push past.

Tony grabbed her arm. ''That can wait.''

''I've wasted too much time already, I need to get back-''

''Bec.'' he pleaded, his expression serious.

Rebecca relented. ''Fine. What?''

''Not here. Let's go for a walk.''

* * *

Tony and Rebecca stood outside of the helicarrier, standing over by the edge as they looked around and enjoyed the fresh air compared to being cooped up inside the lab. She didn't want to talk about what happened, but she knew that it was a big deal and Tony needed to know about it, he deserved to know, but she didn't want to bring it up first. Tony didn't want to upset her by asking what happened, but the curiosity was killing him. He didn't know what she thought about her mother, he didn't know what had happened and he honestly didn't know how she felt right now.

''What made you change your mind?'' he asked, looking out into the clear sky.

Rebecca shrugged. ''Fourteen years, I guess I just wanted to know what she was like.''

Tony understood, and he nodded. ''I get it.'' he looked over to her. ''Are you okay?''

''I've been better.'' she told him, and she looked over to him with a sadness in her eyes. ''She's...different to what I thought.''

Tony lowered his head. ''She's different to what I thought as well.''

''Did she ever tell you why she left?'' She asked, and Tony shook his head, looking over to her once he realized she knew. ''She couldn't do it. She couldn't be a mother, said she was too young and that she couldn't be tied down. She wanted to 'live her dream' rather than stay with us.'' she told him, looking over as she shook her head. ''I can't believe someone could be like that.''

Tony wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't deny how selfish Katherine was, he couldn't twist her words and make the story any better, Rebecca had heard the truth and now he didn't know how to handle it. The reason why Katherine left had always been on Tony's mind, always wondering why she left, but after the many years of not hearing from her, he slowly didn't care anymore. He had his daughter, who he got to see grow up even more each day and he didn't care that this woman left him, he only cared about why she left Rebecca. Katherine was so different to what he knew her to be, and he knew how selfish she had become, but he didn't like that fact that she had told Rebecca everything like that, she had been through so much the past few days, she could have been a bit more sensitive, but knowing Rebecca, Tony assumed she was straight to the point, wanting to know the answers.

''It's gonna be okay.'' he told her with all the comfort he could give.

''I know it is, it's just..._that _woman is my mother. The woman I have spent my whole life wondering about, and she just admitted that she didn't even _want_ me in the first place.'' she told him, tears in her eyes from anger, frustration and grief. ''Was that what it was like for you to?''

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean did you feel the same as she did? About having me.''

Tony's eyes went wide and he immediately shook his head. ''You can't compare me to her-''

''Well you were both really young, like she said. She knew she couldn't handle it and she didn't want me, but what about you?'' she asked. ''And be honest with me, I can't deal with anymore lies today.''

Tony thought carefully about how to answer since she was quite sensitive right now. ''I didn't know what to expect. Being a parent isn't something you can prepare for or judge, you gotta wait and see.'' he told her. ''I was scared, yes, but I still _wanted _you. You know what my life was like, it's all over the news, you know what my lifestyle was like. I wasn't ready to be a father, but no one is. I never thought I would have child, I just didn't see myself with a family, so when I found out I was going to have a daughter...I was scared, but I still wanted to be a dad.'' Tony saw the tears in her eyes. ''Your mother...she's not the woman I once knew, and she's not the woman who was with us for those three years. Don't value yourself based on what she says, alright?''

Rebecca nodded sadly, looking away from him and out into the sky again. ''Why didn't she want me?'' she let out a small sob, unable to contain it any longer. Tony moved over to hold her, but she pushed him away, not wanting him to see her cry over that woman. ''I _hate _her. I can't believe my whole life...and for _that_! I _hate _her! Why did she even bother having me if she didn't want me so bad!''

It pained Tony to see her like this, and he was so helpless. He couldn't comfort her, there was nothing he could do because he wasn't there, he didn't know what happened but he knew it was bad. Rebecca turned away from him, crying to herself, letting all her frustration and emotions pour out.

''Bec, it's gonna be okay.'' he told her.

''No it's not! I heard what she said, every single word, and I won't ever be able to forget it! I can't forget the fact that I'm _unwanted _and that I shouldn't even be here. I just...I just want...'''

Tony waited. ''What?'' he encouraged.

A noise came from behind where Tony stood, and he turned to see Coulson standing at the door. Rebecca looked away, not wanting Coulson to see her upset, and she noticed the metal bracelets on her wrist for the first time all day. This was her escape, she needed to get away for a while and be on her own, this was her only way.

''Mr. Stark, Fury wants to speak with you.'' Coulson told him.

''Now's not a good time-''

''Miss Stark!'' Coulson looked over.

When Tony turned around, he saw Rebecca's iron armor forming around her. The last thing he wanted was for her to fly off when she was in her state. She was angry and upset, and he knew from personal experience that flying in that condition was not a good idea.

''Bec!'' he ran over, Coulson trailing behind him just as urgently. ''Stop! You can't go off like this!''

''I have to.'' she turned to him, and Coulson saw her crying. He didn't like seeing her so upset, and he had so much respect for her given how much she had put up with these past few days, he didn't judge her for crying, it only pained him to see her so sad. ''I have to get away for a while.''

''Not like this.'' Tony shook his head. ''Believe me, bad idea.''

''I can't be here right now, I need to be alone.'' she told him. ''I'll come back, I will.''

''Rebecca, think about what you're doing.'' Coulson told her.

''I know what I'm doing! I just need to go!'' she told him, her helmet fitting over her face now.

Within seconds, she was in the air and soaring through it as she flew away from the helicarrier, desperately seeking to get away, wanting to be alone. She knew what she was doing, she wasn't going to do anything stupid, she just need time to herself to think, she would come back.

* * *

**I hope this chapter answered any questions you all had about Katherine. As you can tell, I don't like her at all and I don't want her involved in Rebecca's life, but I wanted to address the whole mother/daughter thing since it's been almost three stories and I haven't exactly went into detail with her. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, and thank you for reading and sticking with this story, I hope you continue to do so! x**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony rushed inside the helicarrier, hurrying to where his suit was stored. Coulson followed behind him, trying to calm him down since he seemed overly worked up.

''Mr. Stark!'' Coulson shouted, but Tony didn't stop running.

Down the corridor, Bruce walked out of the lab to see Tony running at him, and he moved to the side, wondering what was going on. Coulson was chasing after him desperately, trying to stop him from wherever he was heading. Tony looked so worked up, and for a moment Bruce thought something happened between Fury and Tony that he had missed.

''Did I miss something?'' Bruce asked Coulson.

''Rebecca's taken off in the suit.'' Coulson told him hurriedly. ''Mr. Stark, you need to calm down!''

''How the _hell _do you expect me to calm down right now?''

With all the yelling, Natasha appeared in the hall as well, walking out of one of the rooms. Thor was also there, watching on. Tony continued down the hall, and Coulson was at loss for what to do. Bruce saw the worry in his eyes and knew it was serious, and he chased behind Tony, hoping he would listen to his friend.

''Tony,'' Bruce called out. ''What are you doing?''

Tony hurried into the lab, heading to the back to find the section his suit was hidden in. ''I gotta go find her.''

''You think that's the best idea?''

''Do you expect me to just let her go?''

Bruce sighed. ''I don't know what happened-''

''Her _mother _happened.'' Tony told him. ''You heard Fury earlier, her mother was here. Loki's brainwashed henchmen got in contact with her and she had to be brought in for questioning. Rebecca spoke with her, and things got a little too honest.'' he explained. ''She's hurt, and she's angry, and I know that flying off in the suit while being that emotional is not a good mix.''

Bruce understood his worry, but he knew why Rebecca had to get away. ''Sounds like she needs some time.''

Tony looked at him, shocked. ''I can't just _sit _here while she's out there.''

''I get it, Tony-''

''No, you don't, because you're not a father. No one here is, no one here knows what it's like, no one here _gets _it!'' he shouted. ''She is all I have in this world, okay? Her and Pepper are all I've got, and I can't lose her.''

Bruce nodded his head. ''I don't know what it's like, you're right. But I know when someone needs space, and she does. She's been here for days, surrounded by problems and people trying to fix them and failing, making it worse. She needs to be alone, and I might not know her as well as you do, but I know she won't do anything stupid.''

Tony took a deep breath. He knew everything Bruce was saying was true, she wouldn't do anything stupid and he knew he could trust her, but she was too important for him to not go after. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to her, but he knew she needed space. Bruce was right, she had been here too long with no break from everything, and now she had the fallout of meeting her mother to deal with. It was too much, she needed to get away.

''What am I supposed to do?'' he asked Bruce.

Bruce didn't know what to say, like Tony had pointed out, he wasn't a father. None of them were, no one knew what it would feel like to watch your child leave like that, so angry and so emotional, in something that could potentially end their life. But Rebecca wasn't like that, she was smart, she knew what she was doing.

''Wait.'' Bruce shrugged. ''It's call you can do. She'll come back, she will.''

Tony sat down on the stool in the lab, running his hand over his face. ''She's been through so much.'' he shook his head. ''I'm her dad, I'm supposed to her protect her from all this, she's not supposed to be the one who has to deal with all of this, I am, not her.''

Bruce sat down on the stool next to his friend, just offering his company. There was nothing he could do to help, the only thing any of them could do was wait, and trust that Rebecca would come back. In a matter of seconds, Coulson was at the door, and Bruce simply nodded his head as if to say everything was fine, and then Coulson walked away.

* * *

Rebecca soared through the sky, trying desperately to get away from everything that was happening. She didn't even notice how violently she was crying until she slowed down, simply floating through the clouds now. Too much had happened, she needed some space to process it all. Being told by her mother that she was never wanted was not something she ever wanted to hear, but the timing was horrible, and she didn't need it right now. She hated her mother, that much was clear, but she never had the chance to say that before, and now she knew, and it gave her enough to move on and forget her mother once and for all.

A few moments later, she tried to call Ben. She needed to hear his voice, she needed to hear him tell her it was all going to be okay, but that never happened. His phone rang out, and he didn't answer. Rebecca cried more, knowing that the comfort she needed was so far away, and then she thought about calling Pepper. It seemed like a good idea, but the more she thought about it, the more she talked herself out of it. Pepper was working, and hearing Rebecca cry and being so upset, she wouldn't be able to handle it and then she'd call Tony, and a big mess would ensue. Rebecca settled on flying around the sky by herself, enjoying the pure silence and relaxation it gave her, and she knew it was exactly what she needed.

All those years that she spent as a little girl wishing her mother was there, and now to find out the woman was so cruel and heartless, it crushed her childhood. But she knew it wasn't all bad, she knew her mother didn't ruin everything for her. She still had her dad, and he was the greatest dad in the world, the best you could ask for. He would do anything for her, and Rebecca knew she didn't need Katherine in her life at all. Tony made up for growing up without her, because he was there for her all the time. He helped her through everything, they were the world's greatest team when they were together, and Rebecca didn't regret a thing about growing up the way she did.

* * *

Tony was working in the lab, taking his mind off Rebecca not being there, and Bruce worked alongside him as they analyzed the scepter and the Tesseract's connection. Thor was in the lab as well, looking on and learning along with them. Natasha was walking down the corridor, en route to the lab, and Steve was also making his way there after hearing about Rebecca leaving. That's when it all happened.

Glass shattered in the control room, and an arrow flew through the window and attached to the computer system. Agent Maria Hill looked out, and saw an aircraft flying around them. Fury walked into the room seriously, looking around, and then there was an explosion.

''What was that?'' Bruce looked up.

Tony shrugged, walking to the door. ''I don't know.''

Natasha and Steve entered the room, looking just as confused as Tony and Bruce. ''What's going on?''

''You tell us.'' Tony told her. ''It came from out there, and we're in here.'' he pointed out.

''Sounded like an explosion.''

Before any of them had time to leave the room and rush to the explosion, they all turned to the window, seeing a large aircraft facing toward them. The next minute, they were all being blown backwards by the blast that he erupted near them. Explosives were everywhere, and there were hidden so well that none of them were expecting it. Whoever was on the aircraft was not a friend, they were an enemy.

''Stark?'' Steve coughed, looking up and only seeing Tony in the room now.

''Who the hell is that?'' Tony coughed as well, pulling himself up.

Steve helped him, pulling him to his feet. ''Whoever it is they're not friendly.'' Another explosion was heard down the corridor. ''Put the suit on!'' Steve yelled.

Tony nodded, and they both ran out of the room. Thor was gone from the room, but so were Natasha and Bruce who had fallen through the floor of the lab and into the level below. Natasha groaned as she looked up, gasping and pulling at her leg which was now stuck under a metal pipe. She kicked and grunted, trying to free herself, but then she looked over to Bruce and realized that her leg was the least of her worries.

''Romanoff?'' Fury contacted her through her communicator. He was in the control room, but he could see the footage of the lab's explosion.

''We're fine!'' she shouted back. ''We're okay, aren't we?'' she looked over. ''Dr. Banner?''

Bruce breathed deeply, trying to contain himself. Falling to the floor after an explosion, in shock. his other senses had rose, and now he wasn't handling it at all. His arms were flexed, and he was grunting, struggling to fight against 'the other guy's power over him. Natasha saw the struggle he was having and did her best to try and calm him down, assuring him it was going to be okay.

''We're going to get out of this,'' she told him calmly. ''You're gonna be okay, we're gonna be fine. I swear on my life that I will get you out of this.''

''_Your _life!" he shouted.

He struggled more, falling down and hitting the concrete ground. His shirt ripped under him as his skin expanded, his muscles making their way out and his skin turning green. Natasha had never seen anything like it before, and it terrified her.

''Bruce?''

* * *

Rebecca flew through the air, making her way back to the helicarrier. She felt better now, having some time to herself, but she knew she needed to get back and fix what was going on. Finding the Tesseract, that was her goal now, and nothing was going to get in the way. However, as she neared the helicarrier, she noticed that things were not as she left it.

There was a jet flying around it, and she could see a man on the back, aiming arrows at the helicarrier, and she knew it was Clint. He looked so different. His skin pale and his eyes an extreme blue hue, it wasn't the Clint she remembered. She strategically flew behind it, hiding herself enough to get back to the helicarrier before she noticed something seriously wrong.

''Bec, you there?'' Tony's voice came over her HUD.

''Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?''

''We're being attacked. Please tell me you're far away.'' he pleaded.

Rebecca was silent. ''I'm behind that jet.''

Tony cursed. ''You need to get away from here!''

''Wait, one of the engines aren't working.'' she told him. ''Something...an explosive, it's blown up in shreds.''

''I'll take care of it. Just get out of here!'' Tony told her.

''No, I'm helping.'' she told him. ''Where is everyone?''

Tony sighed. ''I don't know, we lost them.''

''What do you mean lost them?''

''There was an explosion.'' he told her. ''I don't know what happened.''

Rebecca immediately regretted leaving. Now, this had all happened and some of them were hurt and she wasn't there to help. She flew over to the engine, looking over it. Her HUD ran tests, and she had the information she needed. This piece there, that piece there, it was simple.

''I can get this thing going again.'' she told Tony.

''What? No, don't touch it!'' Tony yelled.

''Dad, I can _fix _it.'' she told him.

Just as she neared it, she saw Steve standing on the edge, looking out at the engine.

''What are you doing?'' she asked him. ''You're gonna kill yourself!''

''Gotta get these engines going!'' Steve yelled back. ''Or we're going down!''

Rebecca instantly hurried over to the engine. ''Stay there! I can get in and fix the debris that lodged in the rotors-''

Tony rounded the corner. ''Don't!''

''This isn't the time to get all protective dad, I know I can fix this!'' she shouted.

''Not alone.'' he told her. ''We'll fix it together, it'll be quicker and easier.''

''Fine!'' she shouted. ''Just hurry!''

Rebecca set to work then, flying inside the engine, hoping she could fix this mess. This wasn't what she needed right now. She left to clear her head, only to come back to everything literally falling apart. Inside her head, she devised a list of things she needed to do, and right after this, she was making sure every last person on the helicarrier was okay, especially those she was close to now. She couldn't bare anyone else getting hurt over this, she needed to fix it. She put her mind to the task at hand and prayed for the best. This wasn't something that was going to be easily fixed, and she braced herself for the worst.

* * *

**Eeeek, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long for this one, I've been terribly busy. Anyway, it's getting into all the action now so I hope all goes well with my writing. It will get emotional, so I'm warning you now! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**On another note, I've been approached by another writer on here to give some ideas and advice on a story they're writing. It's an Ironman OC fic that I think has a lot of potential, and I feel like I should promote it to you guys since the writer has come to me for advice and has expressed their interest in my own stories and hopefully, with the limited spare time I have, I can offer whatever help I have to give. Anyway, the story is called_ 'Work With Me'_ by the author_ RachWarMachine_ and you guys might like to check it out. **


	15. Chapter 15

''Gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before we can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.'' Tony told Rebecca as they worked inside the engine.

''Steve! You're looking for that thing I told you about, right?'' Rebecca asked over the communicator as she worked.

Steve sighed as she stood back around on the side of the helicarrier, staring at the technology in front of him. He had been sleeping for seventy years, he had no idea how any of this stuff work or what it even was, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Rebecca told him to locate the control panel in order to fine the relays, and he assumed this was it.

''It seems to run on some sort of electricity.'' he summed up, thinking that was a fairly clear description.

Tony shook his head. ''Well, you're not wrong.''

Rebecca set back to work while Tony explained to Steve to look for the red lever, explaining things in a language he could understand, and informed him to stand guard and be ready for whenever they needed to use it. It wouldn't be long now and they would have the engine working again, they just needed to get the debris out that was lodged in between, stopping it from working, but they needed Steve the pull the level and hold the engine off long enough for them to get out without being crushed after they gave it a push start.

* * *

Back inside the helicarrier, Natasha was running through the bottom level, racing for her life. Bruce lost control, through no fault of his own, and he was now green with rage. He was the Hulk, and he had his eyes set on Natasha. The Hulk had always been something that frightened Natasha, the fearless assassin, and now she was running away as fast as she could, hoping he wouldn't catch up. She felt the ground shake beneath her feet and Bruce smashed through the frames and metal that crowded where they were running, and she couldn't help letting out gasps of horror.

Natasha's leg was not helping her escape, either. It had been wedged underneath a metal pipe when they fell through the lab floor, and now it was aching to even walk on. However, she gritted her teeth through the pain and ran as fast as she could, but it soon proved not enough as she tripped to the ground, unable to pick herself up and gain pace again.

Her body shook with fear as she slid along the ground, backing up onto the wall behind her and staring at the enormous monster that was in front of her. There was nothing she could do, this wasn't Bruce anymore, this was a monster, and he couldn't be reasoned with when he was so full of rage.

Just as Natasha prepared herself for whatever was coming, something burst through the wall and slammed the Hulk into the other adjoining area, straight through the metal wall. It was Thor.

''We are not your enemy, Banner!'' he shouted, his arms holding back the Hulk's, his strength showing. ''Try to think!''

In the control room, Maria Hill watched over the security footage of the Hulk and Thor, rushing over to Fury in worry.

''Sir! The Hulk will tear this place apart!''

Fury nodded seriously. ''Get his attention.''

As they fought, and Thor held his ground to the enormous monster, a fighter jet approached from outside the helicarrier, guns aimed at the Hulk. In a matter of seconds, the glass around them was shattered and Thor crouched out of the way as Hulk turned his attention and rage to the jet. As the bullets aimed and failed to pierce through the Hulk's skin, it only angered him more, and he let out a mighty roar, one that was heard all the way to the holding cell where Loki only grinned at the chaos going on. Hulk jumped, and it wasn't long before he was wrestling with the jet through the air, falling down from the sky with a roar.

* * *

''Okay, we got it.'' Tony told Rebecca, who had just finished connecting the new system and dislodging the debris. ''Alright, pull the lever.'' Tony waited, but there was no response. ''Rogers? Time to pull the lever.''

Still, there was no reply, and for good reason. Whoever was on that jet that had attacked earlier were no on board the helicarrier, and they had found Steve on the edge. They sprayed bullets from their guns at him, and he was now holding on to a long cable while he dangled in the air. Rebecca looked back at her dad as if to ask what they should do.

''I got this,'' he told her. ''You better go, I'll get it spinning.''

''I'll help-''

''I'd feel a whole lot better if you didn't.'' he told her more firmly. ''Please.''

Rebecca had enough of arguing with him about what she could and couldn't do, and she gave him this one. ''Be careful.'' she told him before flying off.

Tony began spinning the motor, trying to activate it as Rebecca made her way back around to pull the lever since Steve wasn't responding, and when she turned the corner, she saw why.

''Oh my g- Steve!'' she shouted, flying to his aid. She noticed the armed men on the ledge and immediately fired back at them, knocking them away and unconscious. ''Did any get you?'' she asked.

Steve took a deep breath when he feet found the ledge once again. ''No, no I managed to miss them all. Where's your father?''

''In the motor.'' she told him. ''I'm going to see what they need inside, stand by the lever.''

Steve nodded. ''Will do.''

Rebecca nodded once more before she turned to head back to the main level of the helicarrier, but there was still a feeling of doubt in her body. It was like something wasn't right, and she knew that, but this was a bad feeling. She had to get inside now and help however she could, whoever she could.

* * *

It was complete chaos inside. Rebecca rushed through the main corridor until she found people in the control room, but there was smoke everywhere. Maria Hill was standing over by the side, fresh cuts and bruises all over her face as she spoke into the communicator, seeing who was available. After the lab floor gave way, everyone was scattered and dealing with all different things, but now they needed to gather them up again. Maria saw her approaching and grabbed her gun to aim, knowing it wasn't Iron Man.

''Hey, it's just me.'' Rebecca lifted the front of her helmet to show her face.

''Oh,'' Maria lowered her gun, taking a deep breath. ''Where are the others?'' she asked, skipping the questioning as to why she was wearing an Iron Man suit. That didn't matter to her right now, they needed all the help they could get and Maria had heard that Rebecca knew how to operate in the suit, she could help. ''They're under Loki's manipulation. Agent Barton's inside somewhere, we need to find him.''

Fury was off to the side, and he saw Rebecca and rushed over. He also had a few cuts and bruises forming, but nothing that worried him in the slightest. There were bigger problems to focus on, and he was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened.

''Where the hell is everyone?'' he asked.

Rebecca looked over to him. ''Trying to fix this.'' she told him. ''Which is what I intend to do once you tell me what's going on.''

''There are armed men on board everywhere, we need to make sure they're found before they get their hands on whatever Loki wants them to get.''

Rebecca's head snapped up. ''Loki...the holding cell, that's where they're going, they're going to let him out!'' she worried. ''That's where Barton's going!''

Fury waved his hand. ''We know, Coulson's on it, they won't be getting anywhere near it.''

''You sent Coulson there? These guys are armed with who knows what.''

''I didn't sent Coulson anywhere, he took it upon himself.'' Fury defended. Rebecca closed her helmet and made her way to the corridor. ''And where do you think you're going?''

''I'm not letting him handle that by himself.'' she told him, referring to Coulson.

Fury sighed, but he didn't argue. She was right, Coulson needed help, but Fury also needed people to round up the men on board. No one was around, and those who were available were working on trying to keep the ship in the air, he couldn't drag them away from that.

''It's Barton, he took our systems.'' Fury spoke into the joined communicator, hoping someone would hear him. ''He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?''

There was a moment of silence, and in that moment Fury felt completely defeated, before a voice came over just above a whisper.

''This is Agent Romanoff. I copy.''

* * *

Rebecca rushed through the corridors, racing to get to the holding cell before Barton did. She knew it wasn't him actually doing these things, he was under that 'spell' that Loki had put on so many people, but she would do whatever it takes to stop him for letting Loki out.

Thor got to the holding cell before her though, running inside to make sure Loki was still there. As he made it into the room, he saw the doors opening and Loki walking out, and he instantly ran toward him, desperately hoping to knock him back inside. His brother had caused enough trouble, and Thor wasn't going to let anymore harm come to Earth because of him. However, as Thor ran at him, he didn't hit into Loki's body and push him back, instead he fell straight through him and into the cell himself, the thick glass doors closing and locking him inside instead.

Loki stood with a grin on the other side of the door, a hologram illusion of himself disappearing. ''Are you ever _not _going to fall for that?'' he asked, smiling at his brother being locked up.

Thor immediately felt ashamed for, once again, being tricked by Loki's schemes. He was even more evil that Thor thought. Somehow, through this whole thing, Thor thought he could get his brother back, bring him back from the darkness he was in, but he was learning quickly that his brother was long gone.

''The humans think us immortal.'' Loki commented, walking over to the small control panel in front of the cell. His fingers danced around the buttons that had the potential to send Thor flying straight down and plummeting to Earth. ''Should we test that?''

Thor watched his brother's hand, fearing he would press the button that would send him to his possible death, but then someone entered the room, capturing Loki's attention and stopping him from the chance to test his theory.

''Move away please.'' Coulson told him calmly, aiming a large weapon at him. It was bulky, in the shape of a big gun, but Thor wondered what the device really was. It seemed very advanced. Loki moved away from the controls, holding his hands up as he watched what the Agent was planning to do. ''You like this?'' Coulson asked, moving the device in his hands to show him. ''We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does.'' he shrugged, walking closer to Loki. ''Do you wanna find out?''

Coulson's finger went to the button, and before he could press it, Loki appeared behind him, scepter in his hands, and stabbed Coulson in his back, piercing through his chest.

''No!'' Thor yelled from inside the cell, hitting against it as he watched blood ooze from Coulson's body.

As Coulson falls to the ground, Loki moves his attention back to the control panel and instantly presses the button. Thor's eyes were locked on Coulson's body for only a short moment before the whole cell is disconnected from the helicarrier, and he begins the plummet to Earth, and his possible death.

Rebecca made it to the holding cell shortly after, but not soon enough. As the doors opened, she immediately felt her body go limp at the sight before her. Coulson was on the ground, leaning back against the wall, a pool of blood now at his side and all down the front of his body. Blood oozed from his lips, and his eyes looked out into nothing.

''No...'' she whimpered, trying to hold herself together. ''Coulson! No!''

Rebecca ran over, ignoring what she had initially came for and not even casting a glance over to the cell which was now gone. Instead, every bit of her attention was on Coulson in front of her. He was breathing, but barely. She could hear the desperation in his gasps for air, and she knew it was bad. The feeling in her gut didn't go away, and she felt sick to be sitting here, watching someone she admired and had formed a close bond with die before her eyes.

''Please,'' she begged, holding his hand. She had ripped her helmet off and threw it to the ground, not caring about anything else. ''No...''

Coulson did he best to offer a smile, even in his state of pain. ''Don't...cry...''

Rebecca couldn't help it, and tears ran down her face. ''Don't go.'' she sobbed. ''You can get through this. You're the bravest man I know, you can get through anything.''

Coulson shook his head, the smile still on his lips. ''It's gonna be okay Bec.''

Rebecca squeezed her eyes closed at his frail voice. ''No! Please, please, please!''

Loki stood over to the side, watching the encounter. He showed no remorse, no guilt, he only saw the weakness in Rebecca now. How fragile she was when it came to other people, and he knew that she would never be as great as him, not while she let her emotions overtake her like that. Rebecca looked over and spotted him, her teeth grinding together as she saw the scepter in his hands with blood on it's tip.

''You...'' she growled.

Coulson put his hand on her shoulder, signalling for her to stop. ''You're...gonna lose.'' he told Loki.

Loki's expression changed. ''Am I?'' he asked.

It took all the courage in Rebecca not to stand up and go over to him, letting out all her rage onto him, but she didn't, she knew Coulson didn't want her to. So she stayed with him, gritting her teeth as they spoke.

''It's in your nature.'' Coulson told him.

Loki smirked. ''You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?''

Coulson took a deep breath. ''You lack conviction.''

Loki's eyes turned dark with anger. ''I don't I'm-''

Loki was blasted back into the wall and through it, smoke clouding where he end up. Coulson had pointed the weapon at him, shooting it in his direction, his last attack on the evil. After all he had done, he was glad that he got to have his revenge on Loki. Even though he was dying, he still didn't let the bad guy win.

''So that's what it does.'' he remarked.

Rebecca forgot about Loki now, glad that Coulson had attacked him, but now all her attention was back on him as her eyes clouded with tears and stung. She couldn't let him die, it wasn't right. He was dying for them, protecting them, and he wasn't complaining. Rebecca pressed a button on her suit to make it disassemble around her in a matter of seconds, and then she moved to sit right beside Coulson, holding his hand in hers as she cried.

''You can get through this.'' she told him. ''Come on, I know you can.''

Coulson breathed heavily. ''I don't think so kiddo...'' he told her.

Ever since she could remember, her dad was the only one to call her that. However, Coulson wasn't just anyone to her. He was like an uncle, someone she could depend on. She joined Shield, and he helped her through everything. He protected her when she didn't know what to do, he guided her through everything, defended her when she argued with Fury and she even accompanied him on some of his simpler assignments. She couldn't bare the thought of him dying.

''Please don't...'' she sobbed, hugging him. ''I don't want you to...I can't do this without-''

''Yes, you can.'' he told her, shaking his head. ''You're better than you will ever know. You're not just some kid, Bec, you are as much a hero as everyone else.'' he told her, only making her cry even more. ''Don't cry, hey, it's okay.''

''It's not okay...'' she shook her head.

Fury rushed into the room not long after, a medical team following not too far down the corridor. He saw Rebecca huddled beside Coulson, holding him, and the tears in her eyes. Fury hated seeing Coulson like this, he was his greatest Agent, he couldn't stand to see him die.

''I'm sorry boss,'' Coulson told him when Fury made it over to him. ''They got rabbited.''

''Just stay awake.'' Fury ordered, trying to convince himself this was going to be okay. ''Eyes on me.''

Coulson shook his head weakly. ''No, I'm clockin' out here...''

''Not an option.'' Fury told him firmly. He wasn't giving up on him.

Rebecca held his hand. ''Phil, come on stay with us.'' she cried. ''Don't do this, please.''

Coulson looked over to her. ''It's okay.'' he smiled. ''This was never gonna work...'' he gulped, trying to get a bigger breath of air. ''if they didn't have...have something...to...''

In a matter of seconds, Coulson was gone. Rebecca didn't believe it at first, shaking his shoulder. ''Phil?'' she asked. Fury watched on, his heart aching. ''No.'' Rebecca shook her head in denial. ''No, he's not...he's not...no, please, Phil! Come on, open your eyes!'' she shouted.

Fury hung his head, unable to help. The medical team came in not long after, and he ushered them to wait a moment for Rebecca to say goodbye.

''This can't be happening...'' she breathed. ''No, you can't be...dead...you j-just can't be!''

Fury stood up, walking over to grab her arm, pulling her up. ''Rebec-''

''No! No, Phil!'' she cried as Fury lifted her up so the medical team to get to him. ''No!'' she shouted, clutching to Fury's shoulder as he moved her away. He had just lost his good eye, the one man he trusted with anything, one of his greatest friends, and Rebecca had lost someone she considered family.

The medics looked over to them, a sad look in their eyes as she shook their head. Rebecca put her hands over her face, crying violently. Fury wasn't an emotional man, and some considered him heartless, but this man was deeply important to him, and he found himself pulling his arm around Rebecca, holding her close in an effort to comfort her, but also in an effort to comfort himself. Coulson was gone. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

**:( I'm actually still in denial that Coulson is dead, I just can't accept it, it's too sad. Anyway, I didn't want to make it _too _sad because I actually really loved Phil and it kinda made me cry when he died in the movie, but it was still really sad to write. I think this is where the story will get more darker, and more meaningful in terms of Rebecca's involvement. Like in the movie, this is where the 'avenging' begins. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, like I said before, I've been giving some advice to an author on her story she's working on, and I haven't been able to get online for a while, hence the late update, but her story has progressed a few more chapters and I'd really encourage you guys to read it. I feel proud, even though it's not mine, but I got to hear her ideas and stuff so I really want you guys to support her. The story is 'Work With Me' by RachWarMachine, so check it out! **


	16. Chapter 16

Fury had managed to take himself and Rebecca out of the holding cell room, walking into the corridor where she slid down the wall and onto the floor, burying her head in her arms as she pulled her knees up. Things needed to be done, things couldn't stop now, as much as they wished they could. Fury walked a few steps away and pulled his communicator up to his lips.

''Agent Coulson is down.'' he announced.

''Paramedics are on their way.'' One of the other agents told him.

''They're already here.'' Fury sighed. Steve and Tony listened in from where they stood out on the ledge, and Maria Hill listened in also back in the control room. ''They called it.''

* * *

Steve and Tony sat at the table above the control room, sitting in silence as they let the realization of what happened sink in. Coulson was gone, and they had failed. They had managed to get all the attackers off the helicarrier, but it wasn't worth losing Coulson. They all liked the man, and his death had shocked them all more than they ever thought.

They turned when they heard footsteps approaching behind them, and Fury walked in with Rebecca next to him, her eyes heavy with exhaustion from how much she had cried and tried to convince herself this wasn't happened. Tony got up straight away and rushed over to her, taking her in his arms. She didn't cry this time, shock had overtaken her just as it had the rest of them, and she simply fell into her father's arms, needing his comfort.

Steve watched on sadly, his heart aching at how broken Rebecca looked. Coulson was a good man, he didn't deserve to die, least of all at the hands of a man they were trying to protect the world from.

Fury knew they were all sensitive at the moment, and even he himself felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders now without Coulson around, but then he remembered Coulson's dying words. _This was never gonna work...if they didn't have something to-_ And that's when he decided that he would make this work, for Coulson. Coulson wanted this team to work from the very start, and even as he was dying, he was still thinking of getting them together. He reached into his pockets and found the Captain America trading cards that Coulson had treasured so much, and now they were covered with blood. He threw them onto the table in front of them.

''These were in Phil Coulson's jacket.'' he spoke quietly. ''Guess he never did get you to sign them.'' he looked over to Steve whose eyes were on the cards now, regret washing over him. ''We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.'' he smiled slightly, remembering how much he depended on Coulson. ''Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier.''

Rebecca looked up from where she sat with her dad, her head resting on his chest. ''There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative.'' Tony shook his head slightly at the mention, and Rebecca looked to him, wondering what was going on.

''The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.''

Steve looked up at Fury, realizing why they were called in and then he looked over to Tony who was looking away from Fury, not even wanting to make eye contact with him. This wasn't the time to bring the idea up, not after what had happened.

''Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.''

That was it, Tony didn't want to listen to Fury rambling on about 'heroes' when the only hero he knew had just died being just that. Rebecca closed her eyes at the mention of Coulson dying, the raw memory coming straight back to her mind and Tony put his arms around her, guiding them out of the room. He didn't want to listen to this, and he wasn't going to make her either.

Fury watched them leave, sighing as he too turned away from the table. ''Well, it's an old-fashioned notion.''

* * *

Tony and Rebecca went into one of the empty conference rooms and took a seat on the big couch. Rebecca leaned in and laid her head on his chest again, and Tony put his arms around her to comfort her all he could. He knew how much Coulson meant to her, and he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for her to watch him die.

''Tell me it didn't happen.'' she spoke just above a whisper, squeezing her eyes shut. ''Please tell me this isn't happening.''

Tony's grip tightened around her, his own eyes tearing up at the sound of how broken his daughter was. He hated seeing her like this, and there was nothing he could do to make it better. Hell, if he could bring Coulson back he would do it without thinking twice, but this wasn't fantasy, this was real-life and there was nothing he or anyone could do to make it better.

''I wish it wasn't.'' he told her, running his hand through her hair. ''I really do.''

''It shouldn't have been him.'' she shook her head. ''It shouldn't have happened.''

''I know.''

''I was too late.'' she sobbed. ''If I had gotten there a minute earlier...he would still be here.''

Tony shook his head, holding her up. ''Don't do that to yourself. This is _not _your fault.''

''I could have stopped it though, I was so close. I should have been quicker, I should have gotten there before-''

''Stop.'' Tony cut in. ''This is _not _your fault, okay? There is nothing you could have done to stop this.''

''But I-''

''No, listen,'' he moved, making her look up at him. ''This was _Loki_, okay, not you. This was in no way your fault, no matter what.''

Rebecca shook her head sadly, biting down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. ''I just wish he was here.'' she spoke quietly, her words barely audible through her sobs. ''I wish he was here and that it was all over and I didn't have to keep seeing it in my head! I keep seeing it! He was right there in front of me and I couldn't _do _anything to help him. I was too late and he was...there was so much blood and he...it won't leave me alone!''

Tony pulled her back into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. His heart was breaking just listening to her voice and the immense pain that was coming out. She had to watch Coulson die, and if that wasn't hard enough, it was haunting her now. Every time someone mentioned it, or even when they sat in silence, she could see it all over again, and nothing was going to change that. That would never go away, and she had to live with that.

''Shh,'' he tried to soothe her.

''I don't want to see it dad, make it stop!'' she cried, holding onto him with all her strength. ''I don't want to!''

Tony just held onto her, rocking her in his arms like he would when she was a little girl, trying to calm her down, but he couldn't. She was letting go of all her feelings, but the pain was staying with her, and he didn't know what to do.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered as he listened to her cries, unable to help her.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes and instantly knew he was in trouble. He had no idea where he was, and he could feel that he had absolutely no clothes on as he sat up, surrounded by rubble. He was covered in dirt, and his body ached at each movement he made.

''You fell outta the sky.'' An old man spoke, standing off to the side. He looked like a security guard.

Bruce groaned. ''Did I hurt anybody?''

''No,'' the man told him calmly. ''You did scare the hell outta some pigeons though.''

''Lucky.''

''Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell.''

Bruce looked over to him. ''You saw?''

''The whole thing.'' he nodded. ''Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude.'' The man held a pair of trousers in his hand and tossed them over to Bruce. ''Here. I didn't think those would fit you until you sank down to a regular sized fella.''

Bruce grabbed them and quickly covered himself up, already embarrassed enough. ''Thanks.''

''Are you an alien?'' The man asked, intrigued.

Bruce was wondering why the man even stuck around. He had just witnessed the Hulk smashing down into this old building site and he was still here, even helping him.

''What?''

''From outer space, an alien.''

''No.''

''Well then son,'' the man shook his head. ''you've got a condition.''

* * *

Almost an hour later, when things had somewhat calmed down from the chaos, Tony walked out of the room and down the hall. In her emotional exhaustion, Rebecca had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up against her dad. After a while, he carefully moved and found a blanket to place on top of her before he left her to sleep. She needed all the rest she could get, because when she woke up things were going to be just as bad, if not worse.

He wandered down the hall, not sure of what to do with himself. He couldn't believe Coulson was gone, he wouldn't let himself believe it. No one was supposed to die, it wasn't part of the plan. What made it worse was knowing that Coulson died doing the job that they had all be brought in to do, and they had failed him.

Soon enough, he found himself in the holding cell where it all happened. The cell was gone now, fallen to the ground. Everyone was scattered, no one knew where they were or if they were alright, they were all too shocked to respond to anything right now.

''Was he married?''

Tony looked over to the other side of the room where he had just walked in, and Steve was standing by the edge with his hands over his chest, looking around the room with as much sadness and regret as Tony.

''No,'' Tony shook his head, looking back to the hole in the room. ''There was a...a cellist, I think.''

''I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.'' Steve spoke up.

He didn't know Coulson like everyone else did, but he knew what kind of man he was. He was brave, and he stood by his word and he stood up for what he believed in. Steve wished that he did sign those trading cards for him, but now it was too late.

''He was an idiot.'' Tony shook his head.

''Why?'' Steve looked over to him, arms still crossed. ''For believing?''

''For taking on Loki alone.''

''He was doing his job.''

''He was out of his league.'' Tony argued, becoming frustrated, but not with Coulson, with himself. ''He should have waited. He should have...''

''Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.'' Steve told him.

Tony scoffed, nodding his head. ''Right, I've heard that before.'' he spoke bitterly before walking past Steve toward the door.

''Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?''

That done it. Steve was treating this like it was the war all over again, and in some aspects, this was a war just the same, but Fury had brought them all in expecting them to be his puppets in this whole thing, turn them into his personal army to fight his battles, and because of that, Coulson was dead.

''We are _not _soldiers!'' Tony raised his voice firmly, looking back at Steve with all the anger in his body. Things had reached breaking point. ''I'm not marching into Fury's fight.''

''Neither am I.'' Steve straightened up. ''He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-''

''He made it personal.'' Tony announced.

''That's not the point.'' Steve sighed, trying to make some progress.

''This _is _the point.'' Tony defended. ''That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?''

''To tear us apart.''

''He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.''

''Right.'' Steve began thinking of what Tony was saying. ''I caught his act in Stuttgart.

'Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-'' Tony stopped, instantly catching on to what he was saying. Stark Towers. ''Son of a bitch.''

* * *

''Clint,'' Natasha spoke as soothingly as she could. ''You're gonna be alright.''

When Agent Barton came on board and planned to release Loki, Natasha responded to Fury's warning and went after him herself. It wasn't easy, and since Clint wasn't himself, he was fighting against Natasha as if she was the enemy, and they engaged in a violent row. Finally, Natasha managed to knock him unconscious and take him to one of the holding rooms where she strapped him down in order to rid him of the mind control that he was under.

It was a grueling process watching Clint try and break free of the control he was under, but Natasha had faith, and he was beginning to come through. He was shaking and his words weren't making sense yet, but she knew he would be okay. Natasha and Clint had a complicated history. He was initially sent to kill her, but he made a different call and they both become Shield's master assassins. He saved her life, and for that, she owed him this.

''You know that? Is that what you know?'' Clint asked, struggling against the restraints. ''I gotta...I gotta go in...flush him out.'' he muttered, trying to gain control of his body.

''We don't have that long, it's gonna take time.'' Natasha told him.

''I don't understand.' he relaxed into the bed he was on. ''Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?''

Natasha looked over to him seriously. ''You know that I do.''

Clint shook his head. ''Why am I back? How did you get him out?''

''Cognitive recalibration.'' she told him. ''I hit you really hard in the head.''

''Thanks.''

Natasha released him of his restraints and let him sit up, giving him a cup of water to drink. He began asking how many agents went down because of his actions, but Natasha quickly cut him off, telling him this wasn't his fault. This was monsters and magic and nothing they were ever trained for. Clint didn't know where Loki had gone, he was never told and even if he was, he wasn't sure if he would remember now. He wondered why Natasha was fighting alongside everyone. They were spies, they didn't wade into wars.

''You're a spy, not a soldier.'' he told her. ''Why?''

Natasha sighed. ''I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out.''

Not long after, Steve found the room Natasha and Clint were in and walked in the door, looking like he was on a mission, and he was.

''Time to go.'' he announced.

Natasha looked over to him, confused. ''Go where?''

''I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?''

Just as he finished speaking, Clint walked out of the bathroom. ''I can.''

Steve looked over to Natasha for confirmation, he didn't know Clint, and after an assuring head nod from her, he looked back over to Clint.

''You got a suit?''

''Yeah.'' Clint nodded.

''Then suit up.''

* * *

**So who's seen the newest Iron Man 3 Clip?! It's so good, but I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it (WATCH IT) Excuse me, I'm just freaking out about it right now I'm so excited for it. Anyway, continuing on...**

**Okay I know there was a lot of movie dialogue in there, but I thought it was necessary as I didn't want to just skip ahead to things and I do like incorporating the scenes into my own writing, so I've set things up for my next chapter by doing this. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review with what you think! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca shot up from where she was sleeping on the couch, a sheen of sweat covering her face as she breathed heavily, recovering from the nightmare she had had. She couldn't stop seeing Coulson die over and over again in her head, and now every time she closed her eyes she was reliving it all over again. Running down the corridor, trying to get to the holding cell quicker in order to save him, but every single time she was too late and had to watch him die all over again.

She looked around the darkened room, wondering where she was until she realized she had fallen asleep in the same room as earlier, but her dad wasn't with her anymore. She wondered how long she had slept, thinking that she might have missed whatever was happening. Rebecca pulled herself up off the couch and over to the door, looking down the corridor and not seeing anyone. Now she began to be worried, wondering where everyone was.

''You're awake.'' Steve spoke, making her turn to face him. ''We've got a plan of attack on Loki, if you're up for it.''

Rebecca looked at him suspiciously. ''You're _asking _me to be a part of it?'' Steve couldn't read her expression or how she was reacting, so he only nodded silently. ''I thought I wasn't allowed to help on 'missions'.''

''Things have changed. I know you want to help, and I know you're more than capable.'' he told her honestly. ''It's your choice.''

Rebecca didn't even have to consider it. Of course she was going to go with them, she wanted to find Loki and make him face the consequences for what he had done. This was her chance, she was going to do this for Phil, she wasn't going to let his death be in vain.

''I'll get my suit.''

* * *

Rebecca secured her bands around her wrist as she walked down the corridor next to Natasha. Unexpectedtly, Natasha had found Rebecca in order to get her a suit like hers to make sure that she was protected even when she wasn't in her suit. Rebecca appreciated it, in fact she appreciated everything they were all doing for her. They were giving her a chance, no, they were putting their faith into her. Word had gotten around about her meeting with her mother, and along with Coulson's death, they all knew she was doing it pretty tough, and she proven herself to them more than once now, they were finally letting her come along with them instead of denying her the chance. She was doing this for Coulson just like they were, and she had just as much right to go along to this battle as they did.

Tony, on the other hand, was a little bit weary to begin with when Steve first brought up the idea. He didn't want to see his daughter hurt, but he out of everyone knew she was capable of just about everything, it was only because she was still his little girl that always made him on edge. He came around in the end though.

Rebecca and Natasha walked out to the back of the helicarrier, grouping with the others who were left. Thor and Bruce were yet to be heard from, so for now it was just them, they just hoped the others would turn up later on and that they were okay.

''Everything okay?'' Steve asked when they walked over.

Natasha nodded, looking back to Rebecca. Although she was an assassin, trained not to form emotional connections within her missions so she wouldn't be compromised, she couldn't help but feel a bit protective of Rebecca. She was the youngest one there, still a child really, and here she was fighting battles just like they were. Rebecca looked up to her and nodded as well.

''We're good.''

Tony looked over to Rebecca for assurance, and she nodded in his direction to confirm everything was fine. Clint walked over from the jet they were about to use, a bunch of arrows in his hand that he was screwing heads onto. They looked deadly.

''Right, we're going into the city, we know where Loki's going to be, but we have to prepare for his army.'' Steve told them, taking charge of the situation. ''Stark-''

''I'm going to the tower.'' he told him.

Steve nodded. ''Fine. We'll scope the city when we get there and organize a plan.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Tony nodded, pulling his helmet on, but before he closed it, he looked over to Rebecca. ''Be careful.''

Rebecca nodded. ''You too.''

When Tony flew off, they began walking over to the jet. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Rebecca all walked inside behind one another, and one of the agents on board looked over and shook his head.

''You're not author-''

''Son,'' Steve held his hand up, sighing. ''Just don't.''

* * *

The flight was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary. They were all on edge, but they wouldn't admit that to each other, they wanted to be strong and get through this. They also didn't want to make things any more overwhelming for Rebecca, but she thought she was the most calm out of them all. She wasn't much compared to each of them, but she knew she could do this. For everyone, for Phil, she could do this.

This, however, happened to be fighting an alien army from outer-space and a literal God from another world. Neither of them knew if there really was an alien army, but they had seen enough over the past few days to know that anything was possible.

Rebecca felt her bracelet begin to beep, and they all looked over to her. It had been designed to completely hook up to the suit, and all her calls had been redirected through it. Someone was calling her.

''Sorry,'' she told them, walking to the back of the jet. ''Hello?''

''I miss you.''

Rebecca's heart almost stopped at the sound of his voice. It was Ben. She had been desperate to hear his voice ever since they last spoke, and now she didn't know how to respond. It was a bad time, but she needed to hear him.

''I miss you too.'' she whispered back, unable to control the lump in her throat. ''Heaps.''

''Three more days.'' he told her with a sigh. ''I can't wait.''

Rebecca then thought to herself about something she shouldn't have, something she wasn't going to let herself think. If she was walking into this battle right now, all their lives were at stake, and if anything happened, this could possibly be the last time she ever spoke to him. She tried to push the idea out of her head, it would make her fall apart if she focused on that, she couldn't.

''Are you working?'' he asked. ''Ah, guess I called at a bad time, huh?''

Rebecca chucked lightly. ''I guess.'' she told him. ''But I really wanted to hear your voice.''

''Me too.'' he told her with the same honesty in his voice. ''I wish I could see you.''

Rebecca smiled. ''How's Malibu?''

''Not too bad, I got a call from work today, I might head back to the city today-''

''No!'' she raised her voice, accidentally. ''Y-you shouldn't go back today.''

Ben paused for a moment. ''Why not?''

''You just...shouldn't.''

''Bec, what's going on?'' he asked. ''Bec?''

''I can't explain anything, just _please _don't go back yet.'' she begged. ''There are things happening, or will happen...please, just don't.''

Rebecca didn't want him anywhere near the city, not if what she thought would happen would take place. Tony had called Pepper also with the intention of subtly telling her to stay in DC a while longer, but he didn't need to since she was so busy and wouldn't be coming back for a few days yet. It took worry off both their shoulders to know she was going to be safe, but Rebecca had no idea that Ben would suddenly come back.

''I'm kinda worried now.'' he told her. ''What's going on Bec?''

Rebecca sighed. ''I honestly can't say. I don't know. But please, don't come back today-''

''What about you? Are you in the city?'' he asked, but she didn't respond. ''Bec, what are you getting yourself into-''

''Just _please _do this for me. Don't go there, please.'' she begged. ''I need to hear you Ben, please.''

Ben waited a moment, hearing the seriousness in her voice. ''Okay...I won't.''

Rebecca sighed with relief. ''Thank you.''

''Bec,'' he began. ''Please tell me this isn't a big thing...is it? You're gonna be okay right, this isn't dangerous?'' Rebecca didn't say anything, she couldn't. ''Bec...''

''I don't know.'' she shrugged, finally speaking. ''I don't know what's going to be okay and what's not, I just don't know.'' she looked over and saw that they were getting closer to the city. ''I...I have to go.''

She could hear Ben breathing heavily. ''Please...''

Rebecca could feel her eyes tearing up, but she tried her best to be strong. ''I love you. I really, really do, okay? I love you.'' She needed him to know, no matter what happened today, she needed that to be the last thing she said before she went into this.

''I love you too.'' he told her brokenly, his voice barely a murmur, and then she had to disconnect the call.

For a few minutes she just stood there, paralyzed by what happened. She needed to get through this, be strong. She could do this. She was capable, she was strong, nothing was going to stop her. The tears that stung her eyes were threatening to fall, but she quickly wiped them before she turned back around, walking over to where she previously stood.

Steve watched her hesitantly, noticing how different her expression was and how her eyes were red with tears. He didn't want to make her upset, but he didn't want to ignore her when she seemed so bothered.

''Everything okay?'' he asked with a polite smile on his face.

Rebecca mirrored his smile and nodded her head as best she could. ''Yeah, it's fine.'' she straightened herself up, walking over to see that they were almost at the city. ''Let's do this.''

* * *

When Tony arrived at Stark Tower, Dr. Erik Selvig was on the rooftop with what seemed like the Tesseract itself. It was glowing blue, illuminating, and although Tony didn't know Sevlig's exact intentions since he was under Loki's influence, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

''Shut it down Dr. Selvig.'' Tony told him.

''It's too late!'' Sevlig told him, his eyes a light blue from the Tesseract's power over him. ''He wants to show us something. A new universe.''

''Okay.'' Tony shook his head, aiming at the Tesseract.

The blast was sent back to him, hitting him back as well as knocking Selvig unconscious next to her Tesseract. It couldn't be stopped, it couldn't even be touched. Tony looked back at the Tesseract and the now unconscious doctor before looking up to the balcony of the tower where his attention was taken by something else. Loki was walking around, holding his scepter and looking over to Tony in his suit, wondering what he was going to do.

Tony walked onto his dissembling pad and walked inside, his suit being taken off professionally by the robotics and he seen walked in to the tower normally, heading over to the bar as Loki walked inside as well. Tony didn't know what to do in this situation, so he did what he knew how to do so well, he improvised. He couldn't be violent, his suit needed repairs and he was heavily disadvantaged in comparison to Loki's powers. He needed to play nice, he needed to be tactical.

''Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.'' Loki smirked, walking over.

''Actually, I'm planning to threaten you.'' Tony announced, walking over to his bar.

Loki chuckled. ''You should have left your armor on for that.''

''Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny.'' he pointed over casually before holding up a bottle of scotch. ''Would you like a drink?''

Loki knew what he was doing. ''Stalling me won't change anything.''

''No, _threatening_.'' Tony corrected. ''You sure? I'm having one.''

''The Chitauri are coming.'' Loki looked out the window to the open sky. ''Nothing will change that. What do I have to fear?''

Tony looked over to him. ''The Avengers.'' he stated. ''It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.''

''I've met them.'' Loki nodded, a smirk on his lips.

''Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here.'' Tony told him, holding his hand up to count for emphasis. ''Your brother, the demi-God, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, _you've_ managed to piss off every single one of them.''

Loki chuckled. ''That was the plan.''

''Not a great plan. When they come, and they _will_, they'll come for you.''

''I have an army.'' Loki stated.

''We have a Hulk'' Tony countered.

''I thought the beast had wandered off.''

''You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.'' Tony told him, becoming serious.

Loki didn't like being threatened, and his expression soon changed to one of anger and his eyes became dark as he walked over to Tony, his scepter in his hand at the ready.

''How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?'' he snarled, lifting the scepter to Tony's chest like he had done with all of the other people he had managed to take over.

However, nothing happened. Tony's eyes didn't change to the light blue like everyone else, his expression didn't change to one of seriousness and compliance. Instead, he looked shocked that Loki would even try to do that. It was clear Loki had no idea of how Tony was Iron Man or anything about him.

''This should work.'' Loki spoke to himself, marveling at how it had managed to fail.

''Well, performance issues.'' Tony shrugged, unable to resist. ''You know one of out-'' Loki had had enough of his remarks and grabbed him around his throat, lifting him up angrily and walking over to the window.

''Jarvis, anytime now.'' Tony choked out.

''You will all fall before me!'' Loki spoke angrily.

Before Tony could react any more, Loki threw him out of the window, smashing the glass and tossing Tony out to fall down from the tall building. Luckily, Tony was wearing the same bracelets as Rebecca had programmed for her suit, and in a matter of seconds his suit was attached to his body before he hit the ground, saving his life. People screamed in the streets as he came ridiculously close to falling to his death and crushing them in the process as well, but he ignored that and flew back up to where Loki stood.

''And there's one other person you pissed off.'' Tony announced, showing up in front of Loki. ''His name is Phil.''

Before Loki could raise his scepter to defend himself, Tony shot at Loki and blasted him back knocking him to the ground. It was in that moment that Tony knew it was beginning. The army was coming, just as Loki had said, and the battle was about to start.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had to include the movie part at the end, it wrapped things up nicely. Ooh the battle is about to begin now, this is where things get messy I suppose. I'm going to incorporate most of the movie parts into the battle, but I do want to write my own stuff as well, so there will be new things that might not make sense according to the movie, and that's because I'm going to write in different things happening and things will change, but I will do my best to stick to most of the movie happenings as it was awesome. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think and thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

They couldn't land the jet straight away, not in the middle of the city anyway. They needed to do a few rounds of the city to make sure things were okay, and to be sure that this alien army was in fact coming. They began devising a plan to get into the city and alert the citizens to evacuate, but as they were working on it, they got word from Tony that Loki had unleashed the army with use of the Tesseract and Selvig.

''What now?'' Rebecca asked, looking around at their confused expressions.

''We need to get into the city. Forget about all the parking a jet in the city rules, we need to get in the center and block off as many of these creatures as we can.'' Steve told them. ''We don't know how many are coming or what they can do, but we need to be prepared.''

Natasha nodded her head and looked over to Clint. ''We can get this thing into the city.''

''Good.'' Steve sighed.

''Open the back up.'' Rebecca told them. ''I can get around easier in my suit and I'll let you know a clear spot.''

Steve didn't like letting her go by herself, but if they were to get through this, they needed to trust each other and put some faith into one another. ''Alright then, but you stay in touch, you hear me?''

Rebecca nodded. ''Will do Cap.''

The back of the jet opened up, and Rebecca was soon fitted properly into her suit thanks to her bracelets and the compact case she had on board. She looked back at them with a reassuring nod before jumping out the back of the jet, falling down into the city before she began flying around the buildings, looking around. Everything seemed to calm down on the streets, but when she looked up at the sky, it couldn't have looked more menacing.

There was a direct tunnel, almost like a blast from the sky straight down onto the rooftop of Stark Towers where the Tesseract was, which connected the city with the gateway to outside the planet. Rebecca slowed down in order to look up and marvel at how crazy this was and how horrifying the idea of aliens coming down and into the city was, but she had to convince herself this wasn't a movie, this wasn't a video game, this was happening now in real life and she needed to do all she could to stop it.

''Bec, you there?'' Tony spoke to her through the suit.

''Yeah, I'm heading toward Stark Tower.'' she told him. ''I gotta get a look at this thing.''

''Be careful, those things will be flying down from that any second.'' Tony warned her. ''I've got Jarvis running scans to show the potential of the aliens, but none of them have come through yet.''

Rebecca let the curiosity get to her, flying up to the top of the tower. ''Well they're definitely coming.'' she looked up at the huge cloud forming around the ray coming from the Tesseract. It was black and gave off no sign of a friendly visit.

Once she reached the top of the tower, she noticed someone walking around on the rooftop, and she instantly recognized him as Loki. She hadn't seen him since Phil died. Since she let him stand there and watch Coulson die instead of going after him like she wished she would have, but she knew Phil didn't want that. Phil wanted her to be safe, but he wasn't here anymore.

This man took away someone very important in her life, and she was having a hard time thinking of anything else rather than to throw him off that building herself and be done with it, but she controlled herself.

Loki looked up at her with a smirk, knowing exactly what she was thinking. That's what got to her, that smile on his lips that basically showed he didn't care at all about anyone's life, it was so meaningless in comparison to what he was trying to do. Rebecca couldn't stand it, and she couldn't control herself anymore. She didn't care that she would be becoming the same monster he was, she didn't care if she was confusing avenging and revenge, she just didn't care.

Rebecca moved closer to him, planning her attack, but before she could get any closer, Thor appeared and signaled for her to get out of the way. He looked angry, and Rebecca knew better than to interfere with the feuding siblings. She backed off, nodding to Thor in understanding. He seemed to be okay, having narrowly escaped his death. He was a God, after all.

''Thor showed up.'' Rebecca spoke again, talking to her dad and the rest of them. ''He's on Stark Tower with Loki, things might get ugly.''

There was a pause before Steve replied. ''Is he alright?''

''Looks fine.'' Rebecca told them, glancing up to the sky. ''Can't say the same for anything else.''

Rebecca flew off again, looking around the city for any sign of the aliens. She was glad Thor had shown up, she didn't know what she might have done and regretted if he didn't.

''They're starting to come in now.'' Tony told them. ''Be careful.'' he told them all, although they all knew he was directing his warning at Rebecca.

''Will d-'' Rebecca slammed into the side of the building, falling down toward the ground before realization set in and she flew back up into the air.

''Bec!" Tony yelled.

Rebecca looked around, discovering that she had been tossed into the side of the building by one of the aliens. They were here. The Chitauri had come. She looked out, noticing the amount of creatures swarming in from the sky, and she immediately went into battle mode, pushing aside her fears.

''I'm fine.'' she told him, flying off the chase on of the aliens, firing at them and making sure they went down. ''Gotta work on stopping them!''

''Try and hold them off!'' Steve told them.

''Easier said than done.''

* * *

''Loki, turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it!'' Thor told his brother as they looked out at the destruction being brought onto the city.

Loki chuckled from where he stood. ''You can't! There's no stopping it. There's only the war.''

Thor glared at his brother, knowing he was in for a battle. ''So be it.''

Before their arguing could continue, Loki jumped down and attacked Thor, trying to stop his brother from ruining what he was so desperate to claim. Thor wouldn't allow it though, and he fought back with just as much desperation, trying to stop Loki from destroying the planet he had come to love. Ever since being on the helicarrier, watching Loki kill Coulson and then drop Thor to what he thought would be his death, Thor no longer saw his brother in the man before him, and he hopes that somehow he could get him back, and to do that, this all needed to stop.

Back down in the streets, the jet had just landed as Steve, Natasha and Clint ran out from the back, running straight into the destruction of the city. There were explosions everywhere thanks to the Chitauri who were flying everywhere. The city looked just like a battlefield, and that's exactly what it was.

''You guys okay?'' Rebecca asked as she flew past them, fighting off a Chitauri warrior and throwing it to the ground.

The jet they were flying through the city had hit a few obstacles and they had no choice but to land right here in the middle of the street, but they were uninjured, which was surprising considering the jet had been attacked multiple times by the aliens.

''We're fine.'' Steve told here with a nod. ''You?''

''Just great.'' she told him, firing a blast toward another warrior coming her way, knocking it straight down to the ground effortlessly.

They were actually surprised at how easily she was handling this right now, and they needed to get out there and help as well. They might not have big metal suits with reinforcements, but they knew how to handle themselves and anything that was coming at them.

''You guys got a plan?'' Rebecca asked, flying past them once again in pursuit of another warrior. She was fighting them off one by one, knowing it wouldn't make a difference compared to how many were out there, but she wasn't going to let them by her.

''We need to get the people off the streets.'' Steve looked over to Natasha and Clint with a nod before they split up, running in different directions to help the citizens.

People were running everywhere, it was mayhem. People were screaming and flailing at what they saw up in the sky, and they were running in all sorts of directions trying to get away. Steve knew how to take charge of a situation, and he needed to organize these people in order to get them to safety.

Rebecca flew back up high into the sky to get a better look of how many more of these Chitauri warriors to expect coming her way, and she couldn't help the shudder of fear that ran through her when she saw the army approaching. They were ridiculously outnumbered against the aliens, and the only way to stop it was to shut the Tesseract down. However, there were bigger problems arising when a large, monstrous creature appearing through the portal, making it's way to the city.

It appeared to be a huge, alien worm of some sort and it didn't seem like it was going to be easy to take down. Rebecca was knocked around a few times by the aliens passing her by, and she used the tiny missiles in her suit to fire back and implant within them, blowing them to bits before they got a few meters away. Then she looked back at the alien that was approaching, wondering how they were going to stop this one. This creature would tear the city apart on it's own, there was no way it could be stopped easily.

''Looks like the leader of this thing showed up.'' Rebecca spoke to whoever was listening.

Tony was fighting off a few warrior''s when he looked up, gawking at what he saw. Steve looked up to the sky and saw what Rebecca was talking about, and he instantly knew this was wasn't going to be easily taken down. For a moment, pure fear and dread ran through him and he thought they weren't getting out of this one alive. But if he was going up against this thing, he was putting up a damn good fight that was for sure.

''Stark, you seeing this?'' he asked Tony, hoping for some advice.

''I'm seeing,'' Tony answered. ''Still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?'' he asked, still fighting off the aliens.

''Banner?'' Steve asked, confused.

''Just keep me posted.'' he told him, flying off into the sky toward the big creature. ''Jarvis, find me a soft spot.''

''That thing's not going down easy.'' Rebecca flew over beside him.

''We gotta lead it away from here.'' Tony told her.

''It won't go anywhere yet, it just got to the city.'' she shook her head. ''I'm going to take down as many of those warriors I can, let me know when you're going to go for this thing, something tells me it'll take more than just one of us.''

Tony looked over to her. ''I'm going to try and lead it away.'' he told her. ''Try and avoid it.''

''I'll try.'' she nodded before flying away.

The city was a mess, and people were screaming everywhere as they ran out of the buildings and down the street, trying to escape the madness overtaking the city. Rebecca swooped down and knocked one of the warriors away from a group of people, shouting for them to run as she fought against it, tearing it apart easily.

''Help!'' someone screamed behind her. ''Ahh!''

Rebecca turned around quickly, seeing a little girl being cornered by one of the aliens. Rebecca moved fast, grabbing the little girl in her arms before the alien launched at her, firing a blast down at him once they were in the air, watching him blow up. Rebecca hovered above the rubble for a moment, searching for the little girl's mother until she finally found a distraught woman running to her and taking the girl in her arms.

''Thank you,'' the mother spoke. ''Thank you.''

Rebecca nodded and flew back up into the air, going for another alien that was flying around. She was desperate to take down as many of these things she as she could so they could focus on trying to stop the Tesseract from letting even more in, and then there was the situation with the huge creature makings it's way around the buildings as Tony tried to lead it away, but it was going to take more than that to fix what was going on.

* * *

Thor was still fighting Loki on the tower as he saw the creature enter the city, and he had had enough of what was going on. His brother was tearing the city apart, and he wouldn't stand for it.

''Look at this!'' he yelled, looking out to the city as they ceased their attacks on each other for a moment. ''Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?''

Loki looked out as well, seeing the aliens flying into the city in massive numbers. ''It's too late,'' he shook his head. ''It's too late to stop it!''

Thor, for a moment, sensed the humanity returning to his brother as he looked at what he was doing to the city, and he took his opportunity to try and let him know that this could be fixed.

''No, we can.'' he encouraged. ''Together.''

Thor desperately hoped he had gotten through to his brother, but he wasn't so lucky. Loki threw his fist into Thor's side, and Thor gasped loudly as he felt a sharp piece of metal pierce through his skin. Loki looked down at him with an icy glare.

''Sentiment.''

* * *

''Incoming!'' Rebecca shouted as she swooped in beside Steve on the ground and knocked one of the Chitauri warriors to the ground before shooting it. Steve looked around in shock. ''I did warn you.''

Steve gave her a small smile at her attitude before he ran over to her. ''You got any word for me?''

''Nothing new.'' she shook her head. ''We've gotta shut that Tesseract down though, or these things are gonna keep coming.''

Steve nodded before a group of Chitauri warriors ran over to them, but Rebecca stood out in front of Steve and used her laser to drop them to the ground before they got closer. Steve watched her with wide eyes as she calmly turned back to him as if nothing happened. He knew she had been in some pretty full on situations before, but these were aliens, and she seemed fearless.

In a matter of seconds, Natasha and Clint ran over to them, hiding behind a taxi to shield themselves from the Chitauri on the other side. Steve crouched down beside them as well as Rebecca used her laser on most of them, but they just kept on coming.

''I gotta get back in the air, try and clear them off the streets!'' Rebecca told them. '

Steve knew he had to get back out there, he needed to get people to safety before even more got hurt. He turned to Clint and Natasha.

''Think you can hold them off?''

Clint looked over to him, fixing his arrows. ''Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.''

In a matter of seconds, Clint was aiming arrows at the aliens and knocking them down one by one as Natasha followed next to him with her guns, shooting at them and knocking them to the ground as well. One by one, the aliens went down, but they knew there was a whole lot more coming yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm trying to incorporate more 'actiony' stuff and all of that, but it's not my strong point and I just hope you are still enjoying it. Anyway, the battle continues in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading x**


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha looked up in the sky, following Rebecca as she dodges numerous Chitauri warriors and engaged them in a pursuit. Once there were a considerable amount behind her, she would set out mini-missiles that implanted within the warriors and blew them up, one after the other. Natasha had to admit she was rather impressed with the way Rebecca handled combat, especially against aliens. She put her guns in her hands firmly and stood up beside Clint once again, aiming over to the warriors as he held them off with arrows.

''It's just like Budapest all over again.'' Natasha commented between shots.

Clint aimed more arrows. ''You and I remember Budapest very differently.''

Steve ran through the crowd of people, trying to get them off the streets where most of the fighting was going on. Everyone was in chaos, it was hard to command them where to go especially when their were Chitauri warriors coming after him everywhere he went. He spotted a few police officers over by their cars and he knew they were confused as to how to handle this situation, and he had to admit, so was he. However, he had a job to do and he had to do everything he could to help.

''I need men in these buildings.'' Steve told them, running over and standing on one of the cars. ''There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them _off_ the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.''

The men stared back at him in shock. ''Why the hell should I take orders from you?'' he asked, clearly not liking the idea of being told how to do his job.

Before Steve could say anything, the Chitauri came at him from both sides to attack, and Steve quickly defended himself, tearing apart the aliens and knocking them off to the side right before the police officer's eyes. The men stared back at him more seriously now.

''I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets! I need a perimeter all the way to 39th street!''

* * *

Tony was flying around the city with the huge alien following him in pursuit, just as he wanted. He needed to lead it away, but there was no where to go where people wouldn't be, so for now the goal was to keep it busy until they knew how to destroy it. Rebecca flew around to check on how it was going in between here battle with the Chitauri, but it was a difficult task after she had fought so hard to get the warriors to chase her in order to get them away from the streets and destroy them.

''What's the deal?'' she asked Tony.

''Still scanning.'' Tony told her, dodging buildings. ''What's the word on the streets?''

''Mayhem. Barton and Romanoff are fighting off the Chitauri on the ground, Cap's organizing them out of the buildings and down to the basements and subways.'' Rebecca told him.

Tony was just as surprised as everyone else at how professional Rebecca became in these times, and he had certainly made her proud already. She was handling it as best she could, and considering what they were dealing with, she was doing a great job.

Rebecca kept flying over the buildings, checking on the city to see if any other big creatures had made their way down from the portal that was opening the city to space, and before she knew it, she was slammed into the side of a building with more force than any other previous hits. There were three Chitauri warriors that had been following her, not ganging up on her as she peeled herself from the rubble of the building. Pieces of metal from her suit fell the the ground, the impact of the building showing. One of the creatures grabbed her around the throat of the suit and dangled her in the air as they stood atop of the building.

Natasha could see what was going on from her point on the ground. ''You okay there Bec?''

''I got it.'' Rebecca replied.

''Doesn't look like it.'' Natasha continued looking. ''You sure?''

Rebecca pulled her hand up the face the warriors, but they had grown familiar of this attack and pushed her arms back. If she was any of the citizens, they would have dropped her to the ground without a second thought, they were merciless, but they had witnessed Rebecca killing their fellow warriors, and this was an act of revenge.

Rebecca knew the obvious attacks weren't going to work, but her suit was loaded with ammunition and other weapons, she knew she could handle it. Above her shoulders, the metal opened up and there were miniature missiles lined up, and with a move of her hand, they launched straight into the creatures bodies and dug their way into them. With the time to spare, Rebecca used all of the force in the suit to launch herself from the grip of the creature as their attention was now on the ammo inside them, and as she flew away, she watched them explode on the rooftop and fall to the ground.

''I'm sure.'' Rebecca looked back down to Natasha who was shaking her head in disbelief. ''Where's Thor?''

''Still up on Stark Tow-'' Natasha stopped talking when she noticed Thor walking toward them. ''He's here.''

Rebecca got rid of the one Chitauri that was following her and joined the rest of them on the ground. Steve ran over to them as well once he saw Thor and Rebecca join them. Natasha still had her guns in her hand at the ready, always on alert, and Clint was fixing arrowheads onto the used used after collecting them from the creatures he had taken down. Since Thor had been the one to confront Loki most recently on Stark Tower, they all looked to him for words.

''The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable.'' he told them seriously.

They all looked at one another, thinking about what to do. None of them had ever dealt with aliens before, and Thor was the only one of them all who would have the faintest idea of what they were like or how to deal with these sort of problems, especially since his brother possessed the powers, and even he didn't know what to do.

''Thor's right.'' Tony's voice came over their communicators. ''We gotta deal with these guys.''

''How do we do this?'' Natasha asked, looking around at them.

''As a team.'' Steve told her.

''I have unfinished business with Loki.'' Thor told him, his face turning more serious and determined.

''Yeah? Get in line.'' Clint told him, fixing his arrowhead as he looked over to the demi-god. Loki had literally taken Clint's mind and messed with it, making him do things he no longer remembered, or that he wished he couldn't remember, and he wanted his revenge just as much, if not more, than the rest of them.

''Save it.'' Steve told them both. ''Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us-''

The sound of a motorbike approaching in the deserted streets stopped Steve from speaking, turning his head with the rest of them to look at the sight of Bruce approaching, looking a bit worn down from his earlier outburst as the Hulk. None of them expected him to show up, they didn't even him where he was or if he was okay. Rebecca looked over to him with a smile, and although he couldn't see it, he gave her one in return as well. She knew, just as her dad did, that he would show up. Although he hated the way Shield treated him and most of the things that had happened throughout the whole Tesseract operation, he was loyal to his duty and he owed these people, and he owed himself to prove he could help.

''So,'' Bruce walked up to them. ''This all seems...horrible.''

Natasha looked over to him, her mind going back to the events on the helicarrier. ''I've seen worse.''

Bruce looked to her with regret, ashamed of what he had done to her. ''Sorry.''

Natasha shook her head with a light smile. ''No, we could _use _a little worse.''

Steve shook his head in disbelief. ''Stark, we got him.''

''Banner?'' Tony asked, still leading the way for the creature through the city.

''Just like you said.''

''Then tell him to suit up.'' Tony told him, and Rebecca smiled at his words. ''I'm bringing the party to you.''

From around a building, not far up the street, Tony flew over followed by the huge creature that had been knocking down buildings throughout the city. It looked so evil, and it was monstrous. All their eyes fixed on the creature as it came round the corner of the building, it's long boding knocking through building walls and dragging rubble along the city streets. Rebecca tensed up, preparing herself for a fight that she wasn't going to back out of. Steve and Clint stared up at it as Bruce did the same.

''I-I don't see how that's a party.'' Natasha shook her head, looking at the creature approaching.

They all stood in silence for a split second, trying to come to terms with what they were about to do. Bruce turned and looked at them, knowing they were up for a fight, and they were all ready to walk into it.

''Dr. Banner,'' Steve looked over to him. ''Now might be a good time to get angry.''

Bruce turned and walked toward the creature that was quickly making it's way to them all, and he turned his head slightly to look back over to them all with a light smile.

''That's my secret Cap,'' he told him. ''I'm always angry.''

Rebecca's mouth fell open as she watched Bruce transform into the Hulk right there and then, the green muscles ripping through Bruce's clothes as he got bigger and bigger until his fist could stop the creature from getting any farther. The crunching noise of the creature's head again the Hulk's hand was cringe-worthy. They all looked up to the sky moments later to see even more of these creatures coming down, bigger and more alike to the huge monster in front of them. Rebecca and the others knew that this was when the real battle had begun.

As they all stared up at the portal in the sky, looking to the creatures coming through and wondering how they were going to get through this, they took a small moment to just let everything sink in, but they didn't have time to spare anymore.

''Guys...'' Natasha looked around at them all, wondering what they were all doing and how they were going to go at this situation.

Tony looked over to Steve. ''Call it, Captain.''

Steve nodded in agreement. ''Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays.'' Clint nodded in agreement to the orders. ''Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.''

Clint walked over to Tony and fixed his arrows, ready to fight. ''Wanna give me a lift?'' he asked, looking up to the building.

Tony looked over to Rebecca and gave her a nod, and they both knew what it meant. He was telling her to be careful, because even he didn't know what was going on, but he needed her to keep her mind on what she was doing and stay safe. There were thousands of lives on the line, but if anything happened to his daughter, he could never move on from that. They didn't know how long the battle would last or who would be there at the end, and there was no time for goodbyes. Rebecca nodded her head as well as if to tell him she would be careful, and for him to do the same, and then Tony looked back to Clint.

''Right. Better clench up, Legolas.''

Rebecca smiled at her dads words as they watched them fly up to the building, and then her attention was back on Steve as he gave each of them orders.

''Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up.'' Steve told him, and after Thor nodded his agreement, he to was flying up into the air. ''Bec, we need those things out of the streets for as long as possible until everyone's underground or outta here. Those little tag teams you had them lined up in earlier? Get them into a chase and...'' Steve trailed off, not wanting to actually tell her to kill them, but that's what needed to be done and Rebecca already knew that.

''Use my imagination?'' Rebecca offered up, and Steve nodded. ''You got it.'' she told him before flying up into the air, already gaining the attention of some Chitauri as she soared past them. ''Come on you ugly bunch of freaks, let's play!''

Natasha smirked as she heard Rebecca's taunts to the Chitauri, watching her fly around the buildings gathering a long line of followers that were too stupid to know any better. Natasha had to admit that Rebecca had a good idea of tactics and she was intelligent in the way she fought, even for an assassin, she was impressed.

''You and me,'' Steve pointed at her. ''We stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here.'' Natasha nodded, gripping her guns in her hands as Steve turned to Bruce. ''And Hulk...smash.'' Steve ordered, watching as the Hulk had a smirk on his face with approval.

Now it was beginning. They had their missions, they had their goal and they were going to stop at nothing to get to it. The city was a mess of Chitauri, aliens, creatures and those huge worm-like monsters that were tearing apart building as they made their way through, and they were going to bring down each and every one of them before they closed the portal and dealt with Loki. It was just beginning.

* * *

**Like I said, I really don't think the ''actiony'' stuff is my strong point, but it's fun to write and I do try to make it as exciting as possible. Anyway, the battle is still going and I'll be throwing some new stuff in where I can and changing some of the plot slightly I suppose. Please review and thanks for reading! x**


	20. Chapter 20

Following Steve's orders, each of them went off and did what they were told. Rebecca flew up into the air again and began taunting all of the Chitauri warriors she could, beginning to lead them on a chase through the city, weaving in and out of the buildings in order to make them angrier. Tony saw her speeding through the air, and instead of rushing over to help or tell her to be more careful, he kept going on his own orders, knowing that she could well and truly handle it. She had done more than just prove herself to be worthy over the past few days, she had proven that she was tougher and more capable than any of them every thought.

''I gotta start getting them before they get into the city.'' Rebecca told Steve over their communicators.

''It'd help us down here a lot.'' he agreed.

Rebecca flew up above the buildings, and as the warriors were coming in, she managed to get their attention with bullets and engaged them in another pursuit, hopefully cutting down the amount that were getting into the city streets.

Natasha looked up at the portal widening in the sky as she fought alongside Steve, taking down as many of the Chitauri as they could. People were hurrying off the streets and it wouldn't be long before almost everyone was either in the subways or in the basements. She couldn't help being fixated on the portal though. They could do everything they could down here on the ground, but it wouldn't change the fact that the Chitauri would keep on coming because the portal was open.

''Captain,'' she looked over to Steve. ''None of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.''

Steve sighed and looked up. ''Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.''

''Well, maybe it's not about guns.''

Steve looked over to Natasha who had a determined look in her eyes, and Steve knew that she was wanting to get up there to it and somehow shut it down. If there was anyone he knew could do that, it was Natasha.

''If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.''

Natasha looked up at the Chitauri warriors flying through the air on some sort of device, and she knew that she could get up to the portal if she somehow got onto one of them.

''I got a ride.'' she nodded. ''I could use a lift though.''

Steve backed up, holding his shield up for Natasha to jump on. He looked up once more at the Chitauri and he couldn't help feel a bit uneasy about the idea of her latching onto one of them in the air. If something happened, it was a huge fall.

''You sure about this?'' he asked, concerned.

''Yeah,'' she nodded, looking up as well, and Steve swore he could see some fear in her eyes. ''It's gonna be fun.'' she convinced him, and herself.

Without a second thought, Natasha ran towards Steve, jumping up onto a car in order to gain more power and then jumped onto the shield he was holding. Steve bent down a little to support her before using all his strength to launch her into the air, watching as she easily caught onto the back of one of the Chitauri pulling herself up onto it. Now, Steve was the only one left on the ground.

* * *

Fury stood in the conference room where he was having a meeting with the World Security Council over what was happening in Manhattan, and he wasn't happy. Aliens walking the streets, terrorizing citizens, tearing buildings apart, it was utter madness. However, what Fury found harder to believe was what the council was recommending he do. Their big idea was to send a nuclear missile into the city now that everyone was underground, and blow it up, killing the aliens. Granted, it wouldn't close the portal or fix the big problem, the council still felt this was the best way to handle the situation, and Fury did not.

''Director Fury, the council has made a decision.'' One of the council members reminded him.

Fury was so against their idea that he wasn't even bothering to give them what they wanted. They were the World Security Council, but they had no idea what they were doing.

''I recognize that the council has made a decision.'' he told them, putting his hands on his hips. ''But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it.''

''Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet and you-''

''This is the island of Manhattan, councilman.'' Fury cut them off. ''Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against the civilian population.''

''If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything.'' They argued.

''If I send that bird out, we already have.'' Fury told them, exiting the conference.

He didn't want to send out a nuclear missile, it was a bad idea. The Avengers were handling it, he was following their every move. If he sent out that missile, everything would be lost. It wasn't worth it, they had to wait it out.

* * *

Rebecca flew up the side of one of the buildings, a trail of Chitauri behind her. Once she reached the top, she used the HUD in her suit to map out a route through the other buildings that would leave her followers smashed against the walls and taken down without any effort on her part, and after two minutes, they were gone. She had taken out hundreds of these warriors, but looking out over the city, it didn't look enough. There were still so many of them.

As she stayed in the air, looking around for the next group to take on, Rebecca noticed Loki flying around on one of the warriors hovering devices, it was like a jet-ski in the air and she had to take a second look to make sure it was in fact Loki. He was flying around looking at how much damage the Chitauri had done, and Rebecca knew she had to take her chance. She flew down and stood at the back of the hovering device, but before she could do anything more, Loki turned around, stopping the craft in the air and grabbing Rebecca around her throat like the Chitauri had done earlier.

''You think you can sneak up on me?'' he smirked, chuckling. ''I am not to be fooled.''

''You _are _a fool!'' she yelled as best she could.

Just as she brought her wrist around in order to aim at him and fire a repulsor blast, he grabbed her wrist as well and pressed a button that she never knew he was aware of. The bracelets on her wrist summoned the suit to her, but they also disassembled the suit as well. Her eyes went wide with horror as the suit quickly formed into a small case at her feet, and Loki only chuckled at her fear.

''You are nothing without that suit.'' he laughed. ''Nothing but another useless little girl. You think you can stop this? Look around...it cannot be stopped.''

Rebecca tried her best to squirm out of his grip that tightened around her neck, but he was far too strong, she couldn't move at all. Loki only chuckled at her attempts before he kicked the suit off the craft, watching as it fell to the ground.

''I have to admit, when we first met, I thought you smarter than this.'' he told her. ''I thought you would have known better than to stand against me with these other fools.''

''Why wouldn't I stand against you? You're pathetic.'' she told him through gritted teeth. ''You deserve nothing, none of this and you deserve the isolation. You say I'm an unwanted child? You're an unwanted _man_. You chase these silly little dreams because the only way you'll ever be a king is through forcing people to kneel to you. You're pathetic.''

Loki was not a man to be made fun of, and he was growing angrier with every word she said, his grip on her tightening as she winced in pain. He hated being made seem weak. He wasn't weak, he was going to prove it.

''You are the pathetic one here, mortal. Where is your advantage? Without your suit, without your protection, you are nothing.''

Rebecca gasped for breath. ''You're gonna lose.'' she told him, repeating Coulson's words.

Loki chuckled. ''You repeat the words of a fallen man. Fallen because of his stupidity, he deserved it.''

''You're gonna lose.'' she told him again, angrier now. ''I'll make sure of it.''

Loki couldn't help laughing. ''Good luck to you then, mortal.'' he held her over the edge of the craft, her feet dangling in the air. ''However I don't think you'll have much time to spare.''

Then, Loki let go of her, watching as she fell through the sky with a scream. Her hair was blowing in the wind as her black Shield uniform was torn in places from her battles with the Chitauri. She was falling to her death, and she was sure there was no way to survive the fall until she felt a thud against her back, and she was lifted back up into the air. When she looked up, she saw Natasha steering one of the Chitauri crafts through the air, looking back at her.

''You okay?'' she asked.

Rebecca nodded eagerly after taking a few deep breaths. ''I'm fine. Thanks for that.''

''What the hell were you doing?'' Natasha asked. ''Where's the suit?''

''On the ground somewhere. Long story.''

Rebecca had to take a few moments to overcome what she had just experienced. She thought she was going to die, and now that was over. She had to get her mind back on what she was doing. She had to get her suit back. She looked down at the bracelets on her arm, and they were beyond repair. Loki's strength around her wrists had bent them to a point where they no longer work. If she was going to get the suit back, she had to go find it on foot.

* * *

Once Natasha had been able to get low enough to the ground for Rebecca to jump off, she flew back up into the air to try and get to the portal. Loki was still flying around on his craft, and once he spotted Natasha, he was determined to stop her. She saw him following behind her, aiming at her with his scepter and trying to hit her.

Natasha flew by one of the buildings, trying to get away from him, when she spotted Clint on the roof.

''Hawkeye!'' she yelled.

Clint looked over. ''Nat, what are you doing?''

''Uh...little help?'' she ducked, missing of the blasts.

Clint smirked as he saw Loki while he aimed. ''I got him.''

With his skilled and precise aim, Clint shot an arrow out straight toward Loki. It was guaranteed to hit him, but Loki was smarter than that and caught the arrow before it even hit him. He smirked at their foolish attempt, but back over on the building, Clint smirked at what was coming. Less than a few seconds later, the arrow that was still in Loki's hand blew up in his face, sending him off the craft and back onto the Stark Tower.

Loki groaned at the pain of being slammed into the wall, and he looked up angrily to seek his revenge, but before he even got to reclaim his scepter which had fallen somewhere around him on the building, something came at him from another building. Big, green and angry. It was the Hulk. He grabbed Loki's leg and tossed him inside the room, through the glass window.

''Enough!'' Loki yelled, frustrated that they were getting in the way of his plans. ''I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-''

Hulk grabbed Loki's legs again, throwing him repeatedly into the floor and breaking the hard ground beneath him. There were holes in the cemented and tiled floor from where Loki's body had been tossed, and after many throws, Loki laid in the dents he had made, cuts over his face and obvious bruises forming, moaning in pain as the Hulk walked away.

''Puny God.''

* * *

Back on the ground, Rebecca had finally found her suit sitting by a destroyed car, and she ran up to it to put it back on. The Shield uniform she wore had cuts all through it and blood seeping through from where she had ran through the Chitauri unprotected as she searched for the suit, but now she had finally found it again.

''You okay down there?'' Natasha asked her over the communicator.

''Yeah, I got it.'' Rebecca told her, unfolding the suit.

In a matter of seconds, it was formed around her again just like before. It was a little worse for wear from it's battle today, but the battle wasn't over. She looked up at the sky that was turning darker from the growing portal, and she flew back up to try and fight however she could against it.

Tony, over on the other side of the city, had just destroyed the large creature he had been chasing around the streets. By flying into it's mouth and through it's body, implanting missiles and breaking whatever was inside, Tony had been tossed to the side and into a building as he looked up to see the creature fall to the ground in defeat. It wasn't an easy task, but it was taken care of now.

''You guys still going?'' he asked over the communicator, making sure they were okay.

''We're all good, Stark.'' Steve told him. ''Trying to close the portal.''

''Won't work, can't touch that thing.''

''Natasha's up there, working on it.''

''I'm comin-''

''Stark,'' Fury's voice came over his communicator. ''Are you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city.''

Tony froze up. ''How long?''

''Three minutes, at best.''

Although Fury was meaning to only speak with Tony, the two Iron Man suits were programmed with the same communicator to Shield, and Rebecca heard the whole thing. A nuclear missile coming their way. Rebecca froze where she was above the building. Everyone else was working away on their own thing, she wasn't needed here as much as she was needed elsewhere now. Rebecca knew her dad, and knowing that missile was coming, Tony was going to take it on by himself and Rebecca knew it was a bad idea, she wasn't going to let that happen.

Her whole life, Tony had put everything on the line to protect her. Everything he done was for her, and now when he had aliens and portals to worry about, he was about to put everything on the line again to protect her and everyone else. Rebecca couldn't stand it if he got hurt, or worse, dealing with this missile. She knew what to do just as much as he did, and she knew they were thinking the same thing. She couldn't let him do this. All this time, on board the helicarrier and throughout this whole thing, it had been Rebecca needing help and needing to be saved, but right now, everyone else needed saving, and Rebecca couldn't stand by and let her dad risk so much for something she could fix just as well. They all deserved this, to be protected, and since Rebecca was the one they had been risking everything for lately, she needed to protect them herself.

Rebecca took off from where she was, determined to find that missile herself and take care of it, but that was if she got there before Tony did. She couldn't let him do this, she wouldn't.

* * *

**Okay, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for those letting me know that I'm doing okay with the action stuff, which I really think is my weakness with writing these, but they're also so fun to write. Anyway, I hope you're liking where this is going and the new things I've thrown into it. Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**

**_Also,_ just a reminder about the story I've been asked to help out with and I'd really encourage you guys to check it out, the author really has some great ideas with it. The author is RachWarMachine and the story is called 'Work With Me', so I hope you guys give it a read and review! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca raced through the sky, trying to find the missile before Tony did. She had Jarvis track the missile wherever it was so that she could find it, but so far she was still chasing it.

''Jarvis, where's my dad?'' she asked.

''Mr. Stark is currently flying over Manhattan, miss.''

Rebecca nodded to herself, wondering how much time she had. She had no idea where the missile was yet, but she wasn't going to give up, she was going to find it.

Back down on the ground, Steve was struggling to fight off the Chitauri since he was left on his own. However, Thor joined him not long after realizing he was fighting against an army by himself, and they worked together to hold the warriors off, but they just kept coming. The portal wasn't closing, and the Chitauri was never-ending. They continued fighting, even after Steve was struck down by one of the warriors, Thor held them off long enough to help Steve to his feet.

''You ready for another bout?'' Thor asked.

''What, you getting sleepy?'' Steve told him as they both walked back into the battle.

Everyone was fighting against the creatures, but they were neither winning or losing when the portal was letting more and more through. The more they stopped, the bigger the next group would be. They wondered how many of these things existed, and how many they should expect, but it was like they were never going to stop. Not until they got that portal closed.

Tony was still flying through the air searching for the missile as well, and just as he spotted it, he saw something else flying through the air as well. It was a silver suit, and he knew it was Rebecca. He thought she was pursuing some of the Chitauri, and he immediately felt guilty since she had no idea what he was about to do, but then she turned, flying toward the missile now, and she grabbed it from underneath, steering it away from the city.

''Bec!'' Tony shouted, soaring over beside her. ''Let it go!''

''To blow up the city? No way!''

''I'll take care of it, just let it go!''

''I know how you'll take care of it!'' she told him, looking up to the portal in the sky. ''I don't want you to do it.''

Tony shook his head. ''I _need _to do this! The missile will blow the rest of the army up, and it won't do any damage here!''

''But you'll have to go up there.'' she told him sadly.

Tony just nodded his head. ''It's either that, or this place gets blown up by a nuclear missile and none of us get out.''

Rebecca kept flying though. ''I don't want to watch you kill yourself again.'' she told him bluntly.

Tony didn't know what to tell her. He knew there was a big chance he wouldn't make it out of that portal, but if he didn't try, everyone in this city would be dead. He didn't want to make her watch him do something stupid again, but this was the only way, and he had to get her to see that.

''Bec, if this missile hits...we're all gone. All of this, it's for nothing. Phil...he would have died for nothing.'' he tried to explain. ''These guys would win, dead or not, they won and we're done too much to get this far and just stop.''

''I know...but if you go up there, you won't come back.'' she told him. ''You won't.''

''There's no other way.''

Rebecca ignored him, unable to even explain what she was feeling. Instead she just sped up and took the missile with her, still in her grip. They only had two minutes, or less, to get rid of this thing, and Rebecca knew she was being selfish. Everyone's lives were in danger, the whole city was in danger and this missile could kill everyone once it hit, but this was her dad, she didn't want to lose him.

Her whole life, it had been just the two of them, until Pepper came along, and she couldn't imagine him not being here anymore. When he was kidnapped in Afghanistan, she was just an empty shell, she had no one. Those three months were hell, and she couldn't do it again for the rest of her life if he went up into that portal. She was sure he wouldn't come back and she couldn't deal with that.

She could have taken this missile up there herself, but she knew her dad would follow, and it would solve nothing. But if he was going to risk his life like that, than so was she.

''I can close it!'' Natasha came over their communicators. ''Can anybody hear me? I can shut down the portal!''

Natasha had found Loki's scepter and discovered it was the only source of power strong enough to penetrate the barrier around the portal, she knew how to stop it.

''No, wait!'' Tony told her.

''Stark, these things are still coming.'' Steve told him, as if he couldn't see them.

''I got a nuke coming in.'' he told them. ''It's gonna blow in less than a minute.'' Tony looked over to Rebecca who was staring back at him. ''And I know exactly where to put it.''

Tony's hands pried hers away from the missile and he grabbed onto it, flying upwards into the sky, heading for the portal.

''Dad! Please!" she shouted, trying to get him to stop.

''I gotta do this Bec, it's the only way.''

''We'll find another way, just please don't-''

''I love you kiddo, and you've always made me proud.'' he told her, wanting to make sure he said that before it was too late, or he didn't come back. ''But I gotta do this.''

''Stark...you know that's a one-way trip.'' Steve told him.

''Please don't leave me...'' she pleaded desperately.

Tony took a deep breath, scared of going through the portal. When he looked back, Rebecca was following close behind. She wasn't going to let him do this alone, if he went in, so would she. However, Tony didn't want that for her. He was doing this to protect her, and he knew the chances of not coming back, and he didn't want her going through it was well.

''Bec, go back!'' he yelled.

''No! Who says you get to tell everyone else what to do when you're doing something like this!''

I _have _to do this! Or we all die!''

''I don't care!'' she shouted.

Tony sighed. ''Thor, you can get up here, can't you?''

''I can. What is it you need?'' Thor answered.

''You gotta stop Bec.'' he told him. ''Take her back down.''

''No! Thor, no!'' Rebecca told him. ''Stay where you are, I know what I'm doing.''

''You're going to get yourself killed Rebecca!" Tony yelled.

''So are you!'' she shouted back. ''And I'm sick of it!''

''This thing is gonna blow any second!''

Tony sped up, flying faster toward the portal, and Rebecca wasn't slowing down either. Thor tried to get up to stop her, but he wasn't fast enough when they were so close. There was nothing Tony could do to stop her, and Rebecca was too stubborn to leave him do this alone. The portal was black and menacing as they reached it, it was like storm clouds brewing right in front of them, but the storm had already arrived.

Back in Malibu, Ben was watching everything unfold on the television, a live feed of what was happening in New York, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. He could see Rebecca flying up to the portal, following behind Tony, and he knew she was being stubborn. His mind was on their conversation a few hours ago when she told him not to come back to New York, and now he knew why. When she told him she loved him, he now realized it was because she didn't know if it was going to be for the last time. He couldn't stand watching her do this, but he had to know if she was okay, and so he couldn't look away no matter how much it hurt him. His mother sat by his side, rubbing his shoulder for comfort, but the only comfort he wanted right now was flying toward the portal in space.

Tony knew the missile was going to blow up anytime now, and he had to go through the portal quickly, but he didn't want Rebecca going through it as well. It was one thing that he might not come back, but knowing that she might die as well, he couldn't think of it. Quickly, he turned to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry, I can't let you do it.'' he shook his head.

Tony had always implanted a special system in the suits, and now that he had got the chance to work on hers, he was able to implant it in her suit as well. It basically powered down the suit, unable to fly and unable to follow him through the portal. He hated having to do it, but it was the only way to get her to stop.

''No, no, no! Please!''

''I'm sorry.'' he looked at her once more before grabbing the missile and flying back up. ''Thor you gotta catch Bec, suit's powered down.''

Thor nodded his head, watching as Rebecca appeared in the air, falling, and flew up to go catch her. Tony made his way into the portal then, the darkness enveloping him.

''Shall I call Ms. Potts?'' Jarvis suggested.

''May as well.'' Tony sighed, thinking of how to say this to her.

He could see the Chitauri in front of him, a big floating crater that was full of the aliens, and as he flew toward it, he let go of the missile, watching as it flew into it, exploding the army and shutting it down. He could feel himself becoming weaker, oxygen levels were quickly descending, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was in a whole other universe, he was outer space.

''Sir, we're losing altitude.''

Pepper was on a plane from D.C, and she was watching the whole thing on a live feed. She was watching Tony fly into outer space, all the while knowing that he wouldn't come out. Her phone was sitting next to her, but it was completely ignored as she watched the footage, not knowing that Tony was trying to call her at that very moment.

''Call failed.'' Jarvis told him, although he could barely make out what he said since everything had gone blurry now.

Tony took one last look at the exploding Chitauri, knowing he had fixed it, no more would come, and then his eyes closed.

Rebecca opened her eyes to the rooftop where Thor had taken her after catching her from her fall, and she was watching on as the portal began closing. Natasha had waited as long as she could, but she knew there was big chance he wasn't coming back, and if they didn't close it soon, she didn't know what would happen. The black circle began closing, but there was no sign of Tony yet.

''Dad...'' Rebecca spoke to herself. ''Come on...please.''

Natasha looked up at the portal from where she stood as well. ''Come on Stark.''

All of them were watching, waiting for him to come back, but he wasn't. Rebecca's heart was beating faster than ever before, and she began to think she was never going to see her dad again. She shouldn't have let him go alone, she should have took it herself. Thor looked down in sympathy, one hand resting on her shoulder as she continued looking up. Just as the wormhole to the portal closed, through the smallest of gaps, something appeared to be falling. It was red, and it was metal.

''Son of a gun.'' Steve smiled.

Tony fell down through the air as everyone looked up happily, sighing with relief, but none of them knew he was unconscious inside. They watched, awaiting him to begin flying, but he never did.

''He's not slowing down.'' Thor observed before swinging his hammer around, preparing to fly over and stop him.

Just before Thor took off, the Hulk came out of nowhere, grabbing Tony in the air and catching him, latching onto the building nearby. No one was expecting it, and at first they didn't know if he was being friendly or if he was still in 'smash' mode, but it was soon clear that Bruce was saving Tony from hitting the ground. Once they made it down, the Hulk threw Tony off of him, pushing him aside as Steve ran over to see if he was okay. Thor and Rebecca made their way down to the ground as well, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Rebecca ripped off her helmet and immediately bent down next to her father's body.

''Is he...'' Steve asked himself, looking over him. ''Can't be.''

Tony wasn't moving, he wasn't giving them any indication that he was okay or anything that would make them relieved, instead his eyes remained closed as they all watched on. Rebecca pushed on his side a few times, trying to wake him up, and she even yelled for him to wake up. It was heartbreaking for Steve and Thor to watch, not knowing if he would wake and having his daughter watch the whole thing. When Rebecca gave up, she sat back and put her hands over her mouth in horror. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't be.

Moments later, the Hulk let out a mighty roar, one that would truly shake buildings if they weren't already damaged, and they all jumped in surprise. It was so loud, and when they opened their eyes, Tony was wide awake, gasping for air and looking around at what the noise was that woke him.

''What the hell!'' Tony breathed, looking around with completely shock. ''What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.''

Steve sighed in relief and looked up to the sky. ''We won.''

''Alright. Hey, alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.'' Tony began babbling, trying to take his mind off of what happened and try and convince them he wasn't shaken up, he just wanted it all to be over now.

He thought he was going to die, and he should be dead after what happened, but luck was on his side that day, and he made it back, barely.

''We're not done yet.'' Thor told him.

Tony took another deep breath. ''And then shawarma after.'' he looked around. ''Where's Bec?''

When they all looked over, Rebecca was on the ground, laying on her back, with her hands on her face. Once they went silent, they could hear her taking deep breaths, trying to come to terms with what had happened. She thought she had just watched her dad die more than once in one day, and it had just taken it's toll on her more than she could imagine, and she had to take a moment to regain her breath.

''Bec, you alright?'' Tony asked.

''No I'm not _alright_!'' she yelled. ''You just...through the wormhole...falling down...didn't wake up...I thought y-you were d-dead!'' she stood up, throwing her hands about like a regular teenage tantrum, except she actually deserved to have a tantrum after what the day was like. ''God! Just, j-just give me a minute.''

They all understood her need to take a moment, and they were all glad to rest for a little while as well and process everything that had happened. Aliens, armies, wormholes, outer space, it was a crazy day, but in the end, they had won. It wasn't all for nothing. Taking the missile into space, taking matters into their own hands, standing up to Shield and working with them on their own terms, it was all worth it, but they weren't finished yet.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to stick to the movie on the whole 'Tony going into space' because I think that is a really big deal, and I really didn't want to take that away from the story, but I also wanted to show Rebecca's determination as well. I hope you guys liked it. I'm extremely critical of my writing and I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it because there are bits that I myself don't like, but nevertheless, this is how it turned out. Please review, and thanks for reading. x**

**Oh, and I went and seen this movie that was so amazing and honestly was the best movie I've ever seen, I _think _it was called IRON MAN 3! I hope you all enjoy it as well! Those who have seen it, feel free to message me and we can totally freak out over it, but don't post anything in the reviews out of respect for those who may not have seen it yet! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Once everything had gathered together again after the battle, there was still one thing left they had to do. Loki was still up in Stark Towers, unable to rejoin the battle after Hulk threw him against the wall and the floor repeatedly. As a team, they made their way up there together, finding him pulling himself off the floor in pain, turning to see them all standing behind him.

''If it's all the same to you,'' he began. ''I'll have that drink now.'' he looked at them cautiously, taking up Tony's earlier offer.

Clint held his arrow to Loki, making sure he didn't try anything, and the others stood behind him to emphasize that he wasn't going anywhere, he couldn't get past them. They had spent the whole day fighting against aliens and monstrous creatures all because of this man, and they weren't letting him get away again. They had the Tesseract back, they had the scepter, and they were all there in one piece, but it wasn't without sacrifice.

Rebecca still hadn't said a word to Tony yet, mainly because she didn't have the time. Everything happened so fast, now that things were settling, she was only just realizing what had happened, and she didn't know how to react. Tony was shaken up as well, having so narrowly escaped death, and he didn't know what to say either.

Since Stark Tower was in their use, Shield sent in a medical team to check them all out whether they liked it or not. They had just been fighting against aliens, who knows what could have happened. Tony walked alongside Rebecca, neither in their suit anymore, over to the corner as the medics insisted they be checked under Fury's orders.

''You okay?'' he asked, looking over in concern.

Rebecca shook her head. ''No. Are you?''

Tony sighed and looked down at his feet. ''No.''

It was silent again between them for a moment as a medic swabbed their faces with antiseptic. They had multiple cuts all over them, but it wasn't the physical pain that was bothering them, in fact they couldn't even feel it anymore. Tony had gashes in his arms and along his face, and Rebecca had gashes in her side and her face, along with dark purple bruises forming all over them both. It was proof of their battle, but they would much rather forget the whole thing ever happened.

''I...I thought you weren't coming back.'' she told him quietly as the medics walked away after dressing their wounds.

Tony looked over to see the fear in her eyes. ''So did I.'' he admitted. ''But I had to-''

''Don't tell me you _had_ to do it.'' she shook her head. ''You didn't _have _to do anything, but you always do. If someone's going to get hurt, or almost die to save the day, it's always gotta be you, and it scares me.'' she told him. ''It scared me today, more than ever.''

Tony moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. ''I'm sorry.'' he told her honestly. ''But if there's ever a chance to save people from something, to save _you _from anything, I _will _do it, no matter what it takes.''

''And I'm proud of that, I'm proud to call you my dad, I am.'' she nodded. ''But what's the point of doing that when I have to watch you die anyway? You might be saving me, but you're_ leaving_ me worse off.''

Tony understood what she was saying, but he didn't know how to respond to it. He would always protect her, always, and there was nothing that was going to change that, but he also understood what she meant. Too many times she has had to stand by and watch him die, she couldn't do it anymore.

He hadn't even had the time to think about Pepper's reaction to all of this, he was just glad he would be able to see her again. His heart sank when Jarvis informed him the call couldn't be connected, he didn't know what he would have told her, but he wanted to hear her voice. Tony knew Pepper was going to be mad at him for doing what he did, but she knew him better than anyone, and she would have known he would have done the same thing again if he had to. Like Rebecca, she was proud of him for doing it, but both of them didn't want him volunteering for sacrifice whenever it was needed. He deserved to live just as much as those he was saving.

Tony pulled Rebecca closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her, trying to reassure her everything was okay now. They were both here, and it was all over now. They'd seen things they didn't even think were possible, but they survived.

''I want to go home.'' she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. ''This isn't it...I want to go back to Malibu.''

Tony nodded in agreement. ''Me too. I promise we'll go home.'' he told her, looking at her with reassurance. ''But I think we need to just get away for a while.''

''What do you mean? There's so much to do-''

''We need to get away from everything, take a break. Our lives are crazy, and that's never gonna change, but we need to take some time while we can.'' he explained. ''I admit it's not the _best _timing, but I think this is the final push, we need to get away.''

Rebecca understood what he was saying, and she agreed with him. For months, years, people had always been in their life knowing their every single move, and now that all of this had happened, it was the final straw. They were tired of being dragged into things and coming out worse, they needed to take time to themselves, they needed to be a family.

* * *

Two days later, Tony and Rebecca were getting ready to leave the city. There was a lot of cleaning up to do, but thanks to Shield and it's agents, The Avengers got to enjoy a well-deserved vacation with no bothers, and that's exactly what they needed.

Pepper had returned the night of the battle, and it was an understatement at the least to say she was just angry. Rebecca had never seen her like that, but at the same time, she was hugging Tony with all her might while yelling at him, relieved he was okay. She held both him and Rebecca close as she took deep breaths, assuring her she wasn't dreaming, that everyone was okay. She was informed of what had happened to Phil, and she was in shock by how bad the situation had gotten in a matter of days. Her and Phil were friends, and she was going to miss him more than she thought.

Ben also got back to the city the next morning, quickly finding where Rebecca was staying with everyone at one of the hotels that he had to get past maximum security to get to. Rebecca couldn't help crying when she saw him, and in a matter of seconds he wrapped his arms around her, telling her he wasn't ever letting go again. Tony and Pepper left them be, knowing all too well how it felt to be reunited with the one you love, and they had a lot to talk about.

Now, they had all gathered once again in New York, two days after the battle that the world would never forget, and they had one final mission. The Tesseract was back, and with that, Thor and Loki could return home where he would face Asgardian justice for his actions on Earth. Thor was considered a friend to them all, and they were not only here to make sure the man who caused them so much destruction left them for good, but they were saying goodbye to a friend also. They had all formed a bond together, and with what they had all experienced together, they knew it would never break.

''I wish you all the best of recovery.'' Thor looked at them all. ''And I thank you for the privilege to battle by your side.''

Rebecca gave him a warm smile as she stood beside her dad with his arm around her shoulder. The others mirrored her expression as they nodded in his direction, stepping back as Thor and Loki both clasped the Tesseract in their hands. As they stood in a circle surrounding the two Gods, they witnessed the power of the Tesseract take them from this place as they disappeared into the air, back to Asgard.

''What do you think cap', gonna go sightseeing?'' Natasha asked him as she walked with him over to his motorcycle.

''I'm gonna head home, check out the neighborhood.'' he smiled. Steve looked up at Tony, the man he had started of disliking so much, and ended up with so much respect for. ''I hope this isn't the last we see of each other Stark, you're a good man.'' he nodded.

''Same to you cap'.'' he nodded.

Steve looked to Rebecca. ''And you should be proud of yourself. I hope I see you around sometime.''

''I hope so too, Steve.'' she smiled.

Rebecca watched as Steve rode away, giving them all a wave as he headed back to redeem whatever was left of his old life in Brooklyn. They had to say their goodbyes, but none of them knew how hard it was. They didn't realize until now just how much they meant to each other. The sort of bond you could only get from fighting an army of aliens together.

''You guys heading back to Shield?'' Rebecca asked Clint and Natasha.

They shrugged their shoulders.

''Maybe, after a while.'' Clint shrugged. ''Might take a wrong turn on the way back and end up in Europe somewhere for a while.''

Natasha grinned over to him, a small gesture she thought would go unnoticed, but they all saw what was between the two of them.

''I'm sure we'll cross paths again.'' Natasha told them both.

''I wouldn't doubt it.'' Tony agreed.

They watched as they both parted from the group, walking back to their Shield car where they were to travel back, but Rebecca knew they weren't going straight to Shield. She knew Clint was being serious when he said they would end up in Europe.

''Well, you ready to go?'' Tony turned to Bruce who had his bags in his hand.

Bruce looked over to them both. ''You still haven't told me where...exactly.''

Rebecca looked over to their car where Happy was waiting outside with Pepper and Ben next to him, the car filled with luggage. Tony was right, they needed a break, but so did Bruce. He had nowhere to go now, and he was a friend to them both.

''You don't have a problem with flying do you?'' Tony slung his arm over his shoulder, walking over to the car.

''Uh...'' Bruce stuttered.

Rebecca smiled to herself at how things had turned out. It wasn't the happiest of endings, but it was good enough. Tony made it over to the car and put Bruce's bags in the back, sliding his arm around Pepper's waist and giving her a kiss before they got into the car. Ben stood outside, looking over to Rebecca who was smiling to herself still.

''Bec?'' he called out.

''Just a minute.'' she told him.

Looking up to the sky, she took a moment to think about Phil, and how proud he would be. He always told her she'd be good at this stuff, but she never thought there would be a day where she could test that theory, yet here she was.

''I miss you Coulson.'' she spoke to herself, smiling at the way she said his name as if he was right in front of her. ''I'll see you when I punch out.''

Rebecca walked over to the car, Ben enveloping her in his arms for a moment before kissing her contently. She was happy, despite all that happened. She had her family, and now they were finally getting what they deserved, a break. They got into the car and Tony asked if they were good to go. Pepper smiled over to them as well, excited to be getting out of the city for a while, no work, no business, just being together.

''Ready.'' she nodded.

''So...about this 'flying' issue...'' Bruce began.

''You'll be fine.'' Tony waved the issue off. ''It's a private jet. And don't worry you'll get your own room and stuff when we get there, do you own thing and relax. I promise a total, stress-free environment.''

They all settled into their seats as they drove off, and it was silent for a moment until Bruce let out a yelp of pain and they all looked over to see Tony poking a metal rod in his side.

''Tony!'' Pepper scolded.

''What? I was just joking around.''

Bruce shook his head and hid a laugh, amazed at how he had managed to tolerate this man enough to call him a friend.

Pepper rested on Tony's shoulder as their hands linked together on his lap and they looked out the window at the city. Rebecca did the same with Ben, and they looked up at all the destroyed buildings. Although it held terrible memories, it also held one very important fact. No matter what happens, no matter who comes back or what they had to deal with, they would all think the same thing. We will avenge.

* * *

**I wasn't expecting to finish this with this last chapter, but I honestly thought of wrapping it up nicely right now for some reasons that I might come back to one day. I have no idea if that was a good ending chapter or not...but I feel it was a nice sum-up of everything. I wanted a nice, content feeling to the end of this one, with a few loose ends if I want to pick this one up again and write maybe a spin-off of this ending, I don't know. I just wanted all the Avengers to have a somewhat happy ending and I thought Bruce going with Tony and Rebecca was nice and gave him a sense of family for once, I like that. I have a soft spot for Bruce Banner.**

** I MIGHT write an Iron Man 3 story in the future, but it won't be for a while since I'm still freaking out about how wonderful and perfect it was and I need some time to think about how I'd write it, but it's definitely on the cards. But if you guys would be interested in that, let me know.**

** Also, I do have my one-shot series 'Being A Stark' that I'll continually be working on now this is over, so please send me some ideas for one-shots if you guys want me to go along with that. (Leave them in the review section for Being A Stark, please) **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate every single reader and reviewer of this story, you're all amazing and I thank you for taking the time to view my story. You'll be hearing from me again one day, definitely with Being A Stark, but in terms of Iron Man 3, that will be a future endeavor for me, so watch out for it! **

**Thanks guys! And to take a line from Iron Man 3 to wrap this up, _Tony Stark will return._**


End file.
